Danball Senki: Unlimited Frame Works
by GenesisXYZ
Summary: After the battle with Detector and Mizel, people began to love LBXs again. With President Claudia's amendment, peace and harmony are slowly created. However, that process will be disrupted by the enemies from the past as they stop at nothing but to have their world conquest succeeded. It's up to Ban and his friends to stop them and Hiro's mysterious powers started to enveloped.
1. Prologue

**GenesX: Hello readers! This is a new Danball Senki story that I recently made but it's not related to Future Gate- and of course, History of Bonds. Though I'm going to write this story as an alternate from the anime series itself with just chapters (instead of Experience) and it'll pretty much look like a movie. This is just the prologue but I'll be updating both Future Gate and this one if I have more time on them. Hope you'll enjoy and the story will surely made you interested. Welcome to Unlimited Frame Works!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

From the beginning of time, technology evolves and innovation made a path towards the future. And in the farther future, LBXs was created. In 2046, the creation of super cardboard walls were made and delivered to the public. The cardboard walls then became a battlefield for LBXs.

With only six years passed after they were created, LBXs became popular and made everyone smile. But within the six years, LBXs were used for evil purposes. And a shocking secret will soon change the world.

* * *

Amidst the seas, there was an island. It is not found nor adapted by settlers for hundreds of years and none ever step foot on it up to this day. The island is a wide, vast jungle and there was a volcano though it had been sleeping and did not erupt during the time skip.

Within the island, large scraps of metal are scattered around the jungle and the whole place was left with large black burns, big craters, and broken trees. The scraps appears to be parts of a satellite that had fall from the sky and exploded before even crashing. But not most of them were satellite tech. There was a big rocket that recently crashed landed about a year ago. The rocket itself looked like a nuclear missile but it is still considered as a space ship for humans to ride.

There was a door opened from the rocket itself and footsteps traced their way towards one of the satellite parts. One of them, was the control center. Inside is ruined and wires fall out drastically from the sealing as if they were vines. On top of that, two holo-spheres stood in place side by side. Neither of them were activated and are nearly scathed.

A dried bloody hand was placed on the metal floor and electricity emits from the hand as it went through the whole control center. As if it was psychic powers, the whole place became alive. Lights went on and the two holo-spheres became active.

The owner of the hand, made a devilish, bloody smile.

"Let the world conquest begin."


	2. An Encounter

**Chapter 1: An Encounter**

The bell rings and school has ended. In class #425, most students left but some stayed when the teacher told several of them to clean the classroom. Among the students, a certain blue haired boy stood farther away from the teens. He organized his notebooks before putting them into his school bag along with his pencils and pens.

After he was all set, he went to the other door near the shelves and left the classroom. There are no students walking nor standing in the hall ways and so far, the teen was passing by a few teachers and give 'good afternoons.' As he walked down the hallways, he stopped by a door.

He slides it open and went inside before closing the door behind him. Looking at the room before him, it was small but at least not too tidy. The floor is simply clean and not a dust is seen flying within the large ray of sunlight coming from the window that is nearly close to the sealing. There was only a small table with four chairs placed on each side, and a cabinet that has been set there for years. He put down his school bag on one of the chairs and walks over to the cabinet as he opens it.

He sighed, "Back to the drawing board."

Kneeling down as he had his hands reached out, he stood back straight and holds out the object in his hands. The object was a super cardboard box but it looked rather different to the cardboard fields of the D-Cube and D-Egg.

He closes the cabinet with only his left leg and sets the cardboard onto the floor as he sat on the smooth wood.

The teen transfixes his eyes onto the object before him. Looking at it in every detail. He reached out for his bag and took out a notebook and his blue CCM. Then he looks through some of the notes that he wrote as well as some examples that he had collected with his CCM. He sets the notebook and CCM down after five minutes of previewing.

Taking a deep breath, he places his palms onto the cardboard and closed his eyes. As if it was magic, traces of blue lines appear around the object as a bright glow emits from them.

Just about fifteen minutes, the teen began to feel discomfort just as his closed eyes are narrowed. The bright glow quickly dispersed as the light and the blue lines faded.

He opened his eyes and sighed in depression. That was his tenth attempt yet it was another failure, his mind complained.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Someone asked him.

He turned his head towards the voice and the owner was none other than Kazama Kirito.

"That's ten times already." He complied. "If you keep this up, your mother would definitely be mad when she finds out about this and you're in a worse state."

"But she's at work right now," the teen argued, "She'll be back after three months. Also, I'm totally fine."

"This month is August," Kirito reminded him, "And it's the second month, don't forget I worked with NICS too so I know your mother's work 'calendar'."

"Especially, you don't look fine at all." Kirito noted before the blue haired teen sighed.

"I.. was having a bad day." He explained.

Kirito just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you missed another episode of Senshiman?" He guessed.

The teen shook his head, "I can go look for that through internet. But that's not it."

This took the older teen by surprise. He could tell he wasn't lying and by the looks of his face, it tells him that he is really honest with the answer.

"Then what made you feel so bad today?" He questioned him.

He couldn't say just as he turned his head the other way and Kirito followed his gaze. There was a picture frame. It sat on another table but it was small and round. Unlike the large table, its surface is dusty and so as the frame.

The teen can definitely see the image even though it hid away itself from the luminous rays. A boy of himself along with a red head girl and a brunette boy. The three of them were smiling and their background was the vast, blue sky.

His expression could not make out though he is not smiling as the boy himself in the picture.

He only made out a few words, "I'm going home, Kirito-san."

* * *

In the amidst of a normal city, a stranger swayed and walked in the streets with the dawn setting midway down to the landscape. Cloaked in black though shattered, a hood covered his head and bandages are barely seen underneath of the cloth. His eyes cannot be visible within the shadows and his breath is not normal but he breathed rather alive than dead.

An officer just passed by and saw the man far from where he walked in.

"Who's that?" He asked himself.

* * *

 _"We're really moving?" Hiro asked._

 _The teen was presumably fourteen years old and he wore a normal white T-shirt, black pants, and an apron with a symbol of his favorite hero Senshiman. He wasn't wearing any footwear since he was in the residence and he just happened to be preparing meals for him and his mom._

 _His mom, Haruka, didn't turn to him but nodded while looking at the computer and typed several times on the keyboard._

 _"NICS gave me an abroad to D City," Haruka stated, "there I'll be working with other people that are involved with the project from NICS."_

 _"So," Hiro tried not to be offensive towards his mother before speaking, "why am I also included?"_

 _Haruka sighed. Knowing her son, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings as she turned to him with a look that Hiro couldn't describe._

 _"There is a school which might be a better start for you to make friends with students," she explained in concern, "just lately when I went to your old school during the summer, your L.A. teacher told me that your classmates didn't get along with you or not at least, making fun of you."_

 _Hiro bent his head down, hiding his long face from her. "But I'm alright, Mom." He assured her, "They're just comments."_

 _Haruka only shook her head, her eyes held deep worry as she looked at him sincerely._ _"Words can also be a bad influence that can crush your heart," Haruka believed. "even your dreams."_

 _She stood up from her chair and walked up to the blue haired teen. Haruka then put a hand on his shoulder, massaging it as a way to comfort him while the young child was still hanging his head and did not look up to her which he hesitated._

 _"I know you wanted to hang out with Ban-kun and the others," She stated, "But you have to learn how to stand up for yourself and others at school. You know there won't be anyone acknowledging you once you got older."_

* * *

D City. One of the world's cities of one of the great nations other than N Nation's N City and A Nation's A City. Although, it was ranked as the 4th top nation and it was highly advanced with technology and economy but not at the same level as A City and N City. D City is just a normal city as what D Nation appeared to be. There was hardly enough space for people moving in due to it being one of the smallest countries and most are stayed in hotels and even shared residences.

And here he was. Hiro Oozora walking in the streets of D City and passerby's which were students of the school he had enrolled whisper amongst themselves about him. Hiro couldn't blame them, he knew they saw him as someone different, someone weak to their eyes and he is not fit to be here.

They're the same as the old ones, he thought, ignoring their murmurs as he walked away.

His mother was lucky that she had a friend involved with the project. Most of those who are involved tried to threaten her but her friend backed her up. He envied her that she had a friend but he didn't want to say or show it to her and he only made out a simple smile or an expression saying "I'm happy for you." She would often asked him if he had made any friends from the school. His answer? Yes, he lied. He didn't make a lot of friends and he only befriended with Kirito who happened to be enrolling in the same school as him as a senior student. She didn't see that it was a lie which frightens him. But he let it stay that way just as she was called by NICS to come to their headquarters.

 _"I'll be away in about three months."_ Her words echoed in his head. _"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Time flies so fast without you knowing it."_

But why is it slow? He asked in his thoughts. Why is it every time he had done something everything around him went slow... and things ended up going wrong?

He stopped just by the sidewalk of an avenue which was four blocks away from the building where he and his mother were living in. He put up his hand and looked at his palm. Remembering how he had did it over the past few weeks up to now, it was like magic though it drains his life out of him, excluding the ability to foresee the future and able to see weak points.

Staring at it he mumbled, "Was it because of the power I possessed?"

The lamp post which he happened to stand by, blinked several times like a firefly flickering some light from its bulb-like part. Hiro noticed this as he looked up at the post. Somehow, the light he was seeing went too bright and it nearly blinded his eyes. Just before he covers them, he instead put up his arms to cover himself while jerking off when the lamp post suddenly blew itself up.

Bits of glass of the lamp post rain down on him and he could clearly hear a cat yelping as he looked at the post covered in smoke. Hiro then noticed traces of electricity emitting from the post as well as the other posts which are the ones connecting from a power plant.

"Gyah!" A gasp was heard.

He turned to where it was. Just three yards away, he saw an officer lay on the floor. His face had a look of despair and fear, his hands were shaking as if he saw a ghost. But another man after the police may answer Hiro's curiosity.

The man is unknown and his identity cannot be identified due to the man being covered in a big shattered black cloak with a hood over his head. It was not dark yet so how could he not see him there? Hiro thought.

But to Hiro's shock, he saw something unbelievably real and it wasn't supposedly real. Beneath the feet of the hooded stranger, sparks of electricity is seen. Violently sparked around him as he outstretched his arm and a wave of electricity came right at the blue haired boy.

Too dumbfounded to move, the officer's shouts snapped him back to reality and saw it coming. Quickly, he got out of the way and the thunderous sparks hit a mustang car instead of him and exploded.

He sat there. His mouth unable to close itself as he saw flames coming out of the car.

He turned back to the stranger just to see him gone except the electricity where the cloaked figure stood and the officer. But a tiny figure was there.

It was floating with a support of two white sparks of bat like wings. It's armed with white devilish plastic framed armor and knuckles with claws sharper as knives. It looked horrifying just by looking at it, and its head is shaped as an evil dragon.

"Is that an LBX?" Hiro echoed.

The mysterious LBX flew towards him as fast as a dart. Its yellow eyes blinking, surprising Hiro as he quickly got up to his feet and began to run.

* * *

 _ **ATTACK FUNCTION:**_

* * *

Hiro snapped when a vision came to him. He sees himself running as the LBX throws a halberd like lightning. It hurled towards him, faster than the fastest ever lived or made and it stabbed him from his back through his chest.

* * *

 _ **...Raiteningu Ten Harabado**_

* * *

The mysterious LBX raises both of its hands in the air at its sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. The electricity then rapidly shaped into a form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which the LBX proceeds to hurl at its target.

Like in Hiro's vision, it hurled towards him in an incredible speed. Before it could stab him, supposedly what the vision showed, Hiro quickly react in the right time by rolling out of the way.

The attack composed of lighting nearly had him just by an inch just as he dodged and it struck on the ground.

Hiro looks at it in shock as he sat there while the halberd still sparked some lighting before he quickly resumed his run after noticing the LBX which it was still chasing him. Without even noticing or looking back, the composed lighting faded and it was gone. Not single spark of it was left except a scar it had made on the ground.

I nearly died there. Hiro thought.

The officer tried to call reinforcements but something blocked his signal just as he tried doing so a couple of times. He glanced back to the blue haired teen which he found him gone as well as the LBX and saw the crack made by the LBX.

Hiro ran as fast as he could while being chased down by the unknown LBX that shoots out electricity. At least to his relief, it was not using its Attack Function again which it just scared the frights out him when he saw that through his vision.

He didn't have time to take out his LBX and he doesn't have a D-Egg which is bad and the idea of battling in the middle of the neighborhood was not anticipating. Starting a battle would only bring casualties to those around him and the mysterious LBX.

The LBX was still on his tail and he could tell just as he saw the sparks of electricity erupting around him. The LBX attacks again but Hiro managed to dodge the electric currents without looking back as he continued to run.

Just as he made a turn around a corner, he entered some part of D City. People passed by and noticed the blue haired teen running.

Hiro averted his surroundings and saw some townsfolk staring at him weirdly as he slowed down his pace.

Why are they looking at me like that? He thought. Didn't they see he was being chased?

Now that he mentioned it, he finally stopped running. He looked back only to see a crowd passing by. Unlike the first townsfolk, they did not notice him and a few bumped him through though Hiro managed to stand still as he stared.

He stared at the people and vehicles coming by and was surprised that the mysterious LBX wasn't chasing him but gone instead.

Hiro mumbled, "What was that LBX?"

Then he remembered the figure in black cloak. 'And who was that person?' He thought in bewilder.

On top of a tall building, the same man in shattered cloak stood. The mysterious LBX flashed before the him and landed on his right shoulder.

"Not the right time?" he grunted in annoyance, "Then when?"

His voice echoed and no one hadn't heard it. Not even those who are walking before the building. The wind blows just as it barely take off the man's hood with one swoop.

After that, the man began to make an eerie grin.

"Tomorrow, eh?" he chuckled, "Fine then. It's good enough for me to be satisfied."

* * *

In some place of the world, at the island where scattered technology was laid, a figure sat between the two holo-spheres. Both spheres glowed brightly within the dark as the figure flared deadly red eyes.

 _"As long as you remember our motive."_


	3. Supernatural, Back to the LBX Crisis

_**Chapter 2: Supernatural, Back to the LBX Crisis**_

The next day, at the apartment where the Oozoras now lived, Hiro woke up from his usual sleep, which he barely had after what happened yesterday and it was a normal morning. Not that he would be surprised and he knew sooner or later something like from yesterday would happen again. Although he was still awake and very cautious during the whole night, he is pretty much active today. After taking a shower, he put up his clothes. But this time, they aren't what he originally worn.

Instead of an orange v neck shirt, he wore a blue buttoned collar shirt with lines crossing down and the sleeves were folded right by his elbows. His pants were the same but his trainers are color blue and white. He puts on a black sweater which the sleeves are short and stopped by where the folded blue sleeves are.

He exited his room and made his way to the kitchen. He then looked through the fridge to see if they are any food or leftovers. Sadly, nothing in there seem appetizing to him and what is left there was just a glass bottle of milk and a container filled with water.

"No food huh?" Hiro mumbled. "I better go to the market."

* * *

At NICS headquarters, there was a laboratory. It was normal and an accurate one and the theme was the same as Tiny Orbit's and Cyber Lance's. Within the center of the lab, was a large glass tube with a stone laid in it. The stone appeared to be a meteorite but it looked rather strange when it had weird carved patterns on it.

Director Kaious stood with Uzaki Takuya, Director of the Tiny Orbit's company, as the two watched the progress behind a clear glass window as they see what the scientists within the laboratory were doing.

Among the scientists was Oozora Haruka. Former scientist of Omegadain but is now NICS and Seeker's.

Her fake glasses on and her eyes stared at the computer while her fingers pressing each key on the keyboard. As she typed down what is needed, she pressed enter as she turned, "Scan it now." She called.

The other scientist nodded and pulled down the lever.

Lights went a little dimmer and from the top of the tube, a green glowing light went down to the bottom. As it slowly went down, it passes through the laid meteorite and countless of data emerged on Haruka's computer as it had scanned every aspect of the object. The green light went up and down again until in the fourth time it went up, the light vanished and other lights within the lab turn bright again.

Haruka looked closely at the massive data that her computer received from the scanner before calling out, "It's a success."

Other scientists clapped and from where the two directors stood, Takuya said while looking at the meteorite laid in the tube, "Tell me what's its called again."

"Star Grail," Director Kaious answered, "one of the rarest meteorites ever discovered. They say it have been a foretold legend of a Norse myth."

"Well," Takuya complimented, "I heard some rumors say that the Star Grail should be glowing in gold light. If this is the said meteorite then why is it not glowing?"

"It did." Kaious responded. "Just when it was discovered by one of our squads, they reported that it was glowing, in gold light. But the meteorite stopped glowing once they returned here along with it."

"Then may I ask why am I here?" Takuya asked suspiciously, didn't seem to get why it would be important for him to come.

"You might be interested what we find out." Kaious remarked as he explained, "When we recently look into what sort of energy it has, the meteorite or the Star Grail, had similar energy to those that LBXs wield."

Takuya looks at him in surprise, "Energy that LBXs wield?"

Back to Haruka, she exited out of the lab and went to the comfort room where she would be meeting with her old friend.

Her old friend was none other than a male scientist, though he is younger than her, surprisingly she preferred to him as an old friend and he was already married. He has black short, clean cut hair and black grey eyes. He wore a similar lab coat as her but his under garment was that of a white collar shirt and a black necktie tied around the collar.

The two sat together while drinking some coffee, Haruka though ate sweets which were cookies and even biscuits as her old friend took a glance at the papers that they printed out from the lab.

"This data is really massive," her old friend exclaimed, his eyes skimming through the page before flipping to a another page, "I mean just look at the readings! They're just exactly what NICS talked about."

Haruka smiled while her old friend read half of the pages though she suddenly had a thought which her recent look formed into a curious face.

"Is it really true?" Haruka asked, her arm placed on her couch while her cheek laid on her palm. "That this meteorite we've been studying on, really have the same energy as the LBXs inherited?"

He looked up to her, hearing what she had said he put his hand to his chin, "From what I know about Professor Yamano, I don't seem to think he knew of this energy." He told her as he continued, "Even if he's the one who created the LBXs, he would've been working on them normally without any use of any sort of energy such as the Star Grail's."

"But did he know about this when it was discovered?" Haruka asked.

"Probably not," he said, "but I think the director would give him a call when it's the right time to do so."

"I knew why," she sighed.

"Professor Yamano asked Kaious to let him spend his time with his family?" He asked, seem to caught a hint from his old friend's face when he saw her long face.

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, that's what I heard though."

Silence carried on between the two. It was short just as her old friend broke it, "I know how that feels."

Haruka looks at him just as he continued, "Whenever you're gone to work even in the long ranges of time, you could picture the image of your love ones making your heart quietly cry for them. I know that feeling and it often hurts a lot."

Then he puts up a smile, "But I'm sure they'll be alright. If you know them better than anyone, then just believe they'll be."

Haruka wore a surprised face until she smiled. She took another cookie from the plate and bites it.

"You know," she said while eating the cookie, "the way you have said about in terms of believing, you just nearly sounded like my son."

Her friend gave her a weirdly smile, "Really? I didn't imagine my voice similar to your son. Oh and speaking about him, how was he by the way?"

"I called him the other day," she answered, "and he said he was fine with school and have been in good progress. But I should better call him now."

His arms crossed while nodding, totally agreeing what she should do. "Yes, a parent should always check on their children to make sure they're okay."

Haruka smiled in amused, "Though I think you should check how Harana is progressing, Waver."

Her old friend, Waver, said, "I did."

She looked at him surprised, "You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I called her yesterday and she told me something.." he said as his voice suddenly lowers down but loud enough for Haruka to hear, "..that made my heart filled with joy."

She looks at him curiously as his face showed a glimpse of happy tears which nearly made Haruka jump from her seat.

"She's pregnant, Haruka!" He cried in joy. "She's pregnant!"

Quickly, Haruka took his hands and held them together both. Her eyes widen but her lips smiled at the news. "Oh Waver, that's wonderful! Was the child boy or girl?"

"She can't tell but she she said she'll be checking in with the doctor again." He answered.

"I see. Give my congrats to her the next time you called her." Haruka said happily as she sat back to her seat.

He nodded at her. Then he noticed the TV right by the sealing. It was on and it was in the news channel. The moment he looks at it, his face had an utterly shock.

"Haruka," He called as the said person looked up to him. "Just where did you and Hiro move to again?" He asked.

"D City." She answered, looked confused when he asked that and does not know why he acted like this. "Why?"

He lift up his hand and his index finger pointed at the TV. She followed and saw the news channel. The news was based on events happening around the world. But as she watched, her eyes widen when the news showed a scenery of a certain city. Holding a cup of coffee, her hand immediately let go of it as it falls on the floor and breaks in pieces.

* * *

"Breaking news," a reporter announced, "D City was under a rebellious attack by brain jacked LBXs. Apparently, they're not how they normally act."

Hiro ran as fast as he can while the reporter's voice echoing through his ears after passing by displayed television sets around an avenue. He just came out of a grocery store after buying some food until the street that he and the store were located was bombarded. Like the reporter said, it was an LBX Rebellion but it's different. He couldn't use his LBX due to a lot of people running and screaming and they were a big crowd.

As he made a turn, he quickly stopped when he saw a Killer Droid. He expected it to use its force field to trap him but instead, it opened its mouth and spitted a large flamethrower. Luckily, Hiro thought about evading just before he saw that as he got out of the way and the flames missed him.

He resumed his run in an opposite direction. He had no idea what happened back there though he didn't try to look back. 'A Killer Droid that can breathe out fire!?' He thought sarcastically. 'What the heck is going on!?'

After five minutes of running, he stopped by a high way. Though to his utterly shock, he saw several cars and trucks upturned while some were set on fire. There were also scattered stone pillars everywhere and some part of the highway were covered in ice.

"W-What's going on?" Hiro stared at the chaos before him, his face was in total shock and at the same time confused.

He snapped when he saw several LBX Deqoos passing by as they spotted him. Hiro planned to take out his LBX but he stopped midway when he noticed the brain jacked LBXs are unarmed. 'How did they fight without their weapons?' He thought.

Too oblivious of what happens next, one Deqoo raised its hand up high and the rest did the same. As they did, the ground started to shake. Hiro nearly fell but stood still as the ground kept on shaking.

"An earthquake in a time like this!?" Hiro exclaimed.

Suddenly, something came out from the cemented ground behind the Deqoos. As Hiro watched it rise, he was shocked when he immediately recognized the object coming out were stone pillars. He didn't pay attention to the brain jacked LBXs when their raised hands were lowered and their palm smacked the ground. In turn, the stone pillars bended, surprisingly they did not break as if they were a set of wires and they headed towards the blunette.

Surprised at this, Hiro quickly made another run for it as the first pillar landed on his side but missed him.

"No way!" Hiro exclaimed sarcastically as he runs.

Several pillars followed but Hiro dodges them when they were nearly close to crush him as if he had predicted the attacks from behind without even looking back.

Hiro stopped running yet again. Just before him was a bridge connecting to another highway. However, a giant ice pillar happened to pierce through the bridge from the waters which at the very spot were the ice pillar shot out was frozen.

He was about to turn back to where he was but he was blocked by the same group of Deqoos. There was nowhere to run.

Realizing this, Hiro was ready to take the hit as the Deqoos were about to make an attack when suddenly...

* * *

 _ **Attack Function:**_

 _ **Omega Thunder Cross**_

* * *

A large ball of electricity landed on the brain jacked LBXs causing a big smoke to appear. Hiro covered his eyes and soon opened them when he felt a rush of wind coming from his side as the smoke rapidly vanished.

"Hiro!" A familiar voice called him.

Recognizing it, he turned around. To his delight, he saw the Duck Shuttle hovering above him and spotted Cobra and Ota X, standing at the opened shaft.

"Cobra! Ota X!" Hiro called back.

"Come on boy, you better hurry! There's more where they came from!" 'Ota X exclaimed.

"H-Hai!" Hiro nodded as he quickly ran towards the Duck Shuttle when it landed.

Then the aircraft started its engine and was now flying up from the ground until it flew away from the city.

At the coast of D City, the same cloaked man stood and watched the Duck Shuttle flying through the sky.

"Should I go after them?" He asked.

 _"No need to,"_ an audible voice spoke through his ears, _"I already averted your mission."_

He crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance. Hearing this only made the man feel disinterest and the voice chuckled.

 _"Oh don't put up that attitude,"_ the man ignored it as the voice continued, _"otherwise the mission that you're doing now won't be enjoyable to you."_

* * *

 **GenesX: Another quick update on this story. Sorry if this is sort of short or confusing to you but a lot of ideas came in to my brain lol. Anyway, if you're asking about my other story, yes, I'm working on that and I never imagine to type it in more than a week or so. And a lot of things had happened and I happened to go on a Pumpkin festival last Saturday. I'm pretty impressed and shock that there are pumpkin carves who have so much talent on carving pumpkins. There is even one that carved out of several pumpkins to make a skeletal display of a tyrannosaurus rex! Best festival at night but worse because I have to go through their haunted house which I felt scared but I have to go in anyway. I swear I was screaming at that time. * Shivers* Anyhow, give reviews like always.**


	4. Reunion & Unexpected First Heartbreak

**_Chapter 3: Reunion and Unexpected; First Heartbreak_**

"What about the civilians?" Hiro asked in concern.

"Don't worry about them," Cobra assured him while typing on his laptop, "Gelato just called and told me they had succeeded evacuating them. They're all safe and sound."

Hiro was glad but at the same time, doubted at his last statement. "But the LBXs...?" He was referring to the ones that attacked him.

Cobra sighed in frustration as he laid down on his seat sighing, "They gave them a pain in the neck." He told him, "Gelato even remarked that the brain jacked LBXs are menaces and they took out nearly half of his group."

The blue haired teen wasn't surprise after what he saw. It what was undeniable. He glanced at the window only to see the vast seas with clear blue sky above it as he sets his mind back to the scenes that are naturally impossible but real.

 _"Deqoos using the element of stone, a Killer Droid Wyvern breathing fire,"_ he thought thoroughly while recalling the supernatural encounters. Then he remembered, _".. and that white LBX."_

He remembered very well of the scene. The unknown LBX uses lightning but it did not bend the earth like the Deqoos did. Before the LBX could even appear, there was that man in shattered cloak. Hiro guessed that he might be the owner of the LBX when he recalled of seeing electricity emitting around the stranger which was the same voltages that the LBX wielded.

Recollecting all of this, Hiro promptly concluded there was a connection and that leads to his encounter with the stranger and the white LBX.

"Hey Hiro," The blue haired boy came back from his thoughts and averted his attention to Cobra who had unbuckled his seat belts. "We've arrived." He told him.

Glancing back at the window, Hiro was surprised to see the NICS headquarters nearby.

The Duck Shuttle landed outside of NICS on a designated aircraft landing post. The known aircraft used by Innovator but now runs by Seekers known as Eclipse was also there, although there were a few engineers and machines surrounding it as they redesign and fix it. It was also close to where the shuttle landed.

"N City? That fast?" Hiro asked in bewilder.

"You will not believe how the old geezer play with the boosters." Cobra sarcastically remarked.

The assistant got hit by a stick afterwards as Ota X walks in between them. "I don't play with them." Ota X claimed angrily. "I altered their codings."

Cobra just painfully shrugs off, "Whatever. It's not like I'll start a fight with you."

A sweat drop appear on Hiro's head right after he took the words out of Cobra's mouth. _"Other than starting a fight with Mongoose."_

Then he remembered something as he asks, "Why are we here, though?"

"What else?" Cobra bluntly stated.

"To have you back on the team along with the others." Ota X then went into his daydream while he spoke his thoughts out loud, "and Ami-tan and Ran-tan will be there~"

This made Hiro feel escalated. He is going to meet up with Ban-san and the rest of the LBX players. It have been four months since the last time he saw them and he wondered whether they're still the same. _Wait,_ he paused and started thinking. If he is going to see them then he is also going to see Ran-san. Of course, he had heard her name being mentioned from the daydreamed Ota X but his mind started to wonder off along with his recollections of the red head.

 _"Ran-san..."_

* * *

In some parts of N City, there was an area filled with trees that surround abandoned houses. The area was said to be against those who trespasses. Though it's quite old and ruined for it to have some importance to be hidden from the public.

Within one of the abandoned houses, the floor started to shake along with everything the surrounds it such as walls, and rusted metal objects. Then the wind came and formed a tornado, causing the objects that laid on the ground flew as light as feathers. The gales continued to twirl within the house as the nearly broken glass windows already shattered in pieces. Finally, the wind ceased and the objects dropped following the sound of metal thudding and a man came down from the fading cyclone.

He had sky blue long hair that is tied in a low ponytail and lapis-lui eyes. He is tall about the height of an average male adult and his skin is pale. He wore a white shirt and long gray pants. Noticeably, he does not wear any footwear.

He knelt on the floor as he lifted up his head. His lapis-lui eyes gleaming and in them was nothing but desire.

"Execution start."

* * *

Hiro, Cobra and Ota X walked down the halls of NICS headquarters. Passing by a few assistants and co-workers, they seem to feel uneasy yet are distracted when Ota X kept on rambling about seeing Ami and Ran as they watched the three go.

Cobra couldn't help but face palmed as the ramblings went on. "This guy won't shut up until he sees them." Mumbled Cobra. Probably not a good idea, he thought latterly.

Hiro, however, didn't seem to mind about it nor paying attention and he was still reminiscing one of those days.

* * *

 _It was one summer day and the weather was nice. The NICS' team of young LBX players already gone to their separate ways, though almost. The young players spent their time with each other one last time at N City before they would go off to their own path. Jin went to A City to continue his studies. Asuka came back to her home which is C City, where her family lived. Jessica remained in N City since she and her father had a home at some part of the city and she had to ace up her studies as well._

 _And Yuuya? He had came along with him and the rest to return to Tokyo. He said he'll be studying in a school at some part of Tokiosia, however, he had no idea what school it was. Ban happened to spend most of his time with his family before school even starts. Kazu and Ami went to Kitajima Model Shop, just hanging out with the shop owner and his wife along with several other kids who have visited the shop. Hiro could figure that it wasn't a hang out as they say it was and he remembered quite well that both of the two teens' faces were colored red as a tomato. Though he dropped that thought and continued to walk around the corner somewhere at Tokiosia's streets._

 _Hiro would do the usual thing that he hadn't done in a long time other than playing in the arcades, strolling. When he meant strolling, he meant walking around and do sight seeing which he used to do it often when he was only five._

 _His mother was already at work and she wasn't home around that time until midnight. Pretty much Hiro had nothing else to do so he thought this 'strolling' part would ease his boredom._

 _The stroll took about thirty minutes but despite of walking in much farther distance from his house, he wasn't tired at all. Then he came by the park until he finally let his legs get its rest. Spotting a bench, he went over and sat on it._

 _"Catch me if you can!"_

 _He turned his head to see two kids. One is a girl who was running ahead and chasing her was a boy. Both of them were much younger than the blue haired teen and the kids were about the same age._

 _The boy began to laugh as he tried to catch the girl, "You're not getting away!"_

 _Hiro couldn't help but smile as he watched the kids running down the path where he sat on the bench. The two passed by and they didn't seem to notice him there. He watched them fade into the blur where they were farther apart from where he was at and the wind blew._

 _Silence crept and the leaves rustled and danced in the air. The clouds seem to not appear themselves as they usually were and the sun was still visible within the blue sky._

 _Hiro stared at the place where the kids disappeared and blinked as the wind sang its voice, breaking his trance as he realized he was all alone._

 _He smiled sadly, chuckling lowly as if he found this at least funny, "I can't get rid of this feeling huh."_

 _"Hiro!"_

 _Out of nowhere a familiar call made himself caught up by surprise, gasping and turning his head around to look for the caller. Finally, he found the person but she, was right in front of him and their faces were about few meters close to each other. This in turn made him surprise and gasped as he backed away a little, his face blushing in light pink._

 _"Gee, no need to scream." She said as she put her hand on the right side of her waist. "I'm not a ghost if you think I look like one."_

 _The caller was none other than his friend, Ran Hanasaki. She is one of NICS' members and a partner to Ban and Hiro himself._

 _"No," he told her, though still shocked to see her at the park, "I was just surprised."_

 _"Why do you have to be so surprise if it was me calling you?" She asked suspiciously while looking at him weirdly. "And, what are you doing sitting on the bench during this hot weather?"_

 _Hiro laughed nervously, "Nothing. Just minding my own business."_

 _Her brow raised as if she doubted that. "You don't look like you're doing one."_

 _Again, Hiro laughed until he noticed her clothes. She was wearing a gym wear consisted a white shirt, red jogging pants with white lines crossing down from each side of her thighs, and red rubber shoes._

 _"You're taking a jog?" He asked._

 _Her face changed as she answered, "Not jogging. I'm training."_

 _"This park is one of my training grounds you see," she explained, "and I have to boost up my speed."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"For a karate championship." She answered. "I happened to come across a poster having some info about it and I signed up for it. I would say that the contestants joining the championship are very strong and may have some great intellect and experience than mine. So I just took a preview on my status and I found out that I'm lacking agility."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _She nodded. Although her face seem to show curiosity as she stated, "Let me ask again Hiro, what are you doing here anyway?"_

 _Hiro looked at her only to see her waiting for an answer until he turned away from her. Looking down while his blue bangs covered his eyes, " Strolling I guess?" He sighed while speaking to her, "I don't know. It's just that I don't have anything to do."_

 _"Eh?" She exclaimed in surprise. "Don't have anything to do? Don't you watch Senshiman as a thing you would do often, at home? What about talking to your mother?"_

 _"Of course, I would watch an episode of Senshiman," he responded with honest, "but I stopped midway for just awhile. And Mom. She was already away to work but she still answer my phone calls in case if I ever feel like calling her or her calling me. But the thing is, I really don't know what to do and even if I had something to get myself busy with, I felt almost empty.. and I couldn't explain it nor knowing why."_

 _After he finished, silence came down between the two of them. None of them spoke or done anything about five minutes which made Hiro nervous. Has he talked too much? or has he not answer her question? He have never felt so emotional until now and he was quite nervous and worried about what she was going to say._

 _Lost in his mind, he felt a touch of a sensitive skin causing him to break away from his chain of thoughts. He looked, and saw a hand holding his right hand. It was Ran's hand._

 _She had a smile on her face and for some reason, his heart began to skip a beat._

 _"Let's go." said Ran._

 _Then the red head dragged him out of the bench as the two started to run. Ran on the lead while holding the blue haired teen's hand as Hiro tried to match up with her speed when he realized she was running too fast._

 _"W-Where are we going?" He asked as they ran about a half mile within the park._

 _Finally, the red head stopped to her tracks and so as Hiro. They stood before a playground which Hiro certainly familiar of. The slide stood farther away from a tree but close to a sand box which they can see the sand shining by the sun. About ten meters from where the slide and sand box were placed, there were three swings and they steadily but slowly moved by the gentle wind as they make soft sounds._

 _Noticing it, Hiro began to feel the weather suddenly changed and the sun was blocked by white clouds. The wind came down again. It was cold._

 _The forecast never said anything about this, he thought._

 _Once again, his trance broke when Ran took his right hand and dragged him towards the swings. He didn't even notice them as he focused at her hand holding his. It was soft and warm. He did not realize he had his face turn red as Ran's hair as they went closer to the swings. Ran then let go of his hand and the warmth disappeared. He felt upset and thought she could atleast hold his hand awhile longer but it would be weird if he asks her that and Ran might find him as some kind of freak._

 _Ran walked over to one swing as she sat on it and put up her hands on the chains and held them. "Will you be the one pushing?" She asked, though it only left Hiro confused when he had no idea what she was saying._

 _She motioned him to go behind her and made a hand sign which literally mean push her along with the swing._

 _Getting the idea, he nodded as he went behind her and do what he was told afterwards. Gently, he pushed her back with his hands as the swing made the seat along with the red head move forward. Hiro did the same thing when the swing brought her down to him in backwards and they swung again._

 _Silence have been following them whenever they go and they barely speak to each other. As Hiro continued to swung, he asked, "What are we doing exactly?"_

 _"That's the point." She answered._

 _This only made the blunette confuse but he continued to make the swing move as she resumed, "I mean, you don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."_

 _"You're not making it obvious," remarked Hiro. "Besides, didn't you have some training as a thing that you should know what to do, now?"_

 _She replied, "I already finished my training."_

 _This made him surprise. "Really?"_

 _Ran nodded and remained silent for a long while._

* * *

"Hiro!"

The blunette came back from his memories and looked over to Cobra, who had this weird look on his face after calling him several times.

"Are you okay?" The assistant of Professor Yamano asked, "you've been quite really long. Were you even paying attention?"

"S-Sorry," He apologized, "and no. I think I lost track."

"Well, don't bother doing that again when you're in a bad situation." Cobra lectured him. "Anyway, we're-"

"Here~!" Ota X finished his statement when they entered into the main room of NICS.

Though, the old man shouted so loud that it made the people who are inside the room, turned their attention towards them. Cobra face palmed but in distress once again. Hiro nervously smiled while he had a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Hiro!"

The teen turned to whoever called him and was surprised when a familiar woman brought him into a tight embrace. The woman was none other than his mother, Haruka.

"Thank goodness you're safe." She said so in relieved.

Hiro muttered as he hugged her back, "Mom."

"Glad to see you're okay."

Hiro turned his head towards the voice and saw that it was his friend and partner, Yamano Ban. He still looked the same except for his clothes. He wore a white collar shirt with a light brown hoodie over it and khaki trousers with lines crossed above where his knees are located and casual black shoes.

The blunette couldn't help but smile as he and his mother let go of each other and Hiro directed himself towards the brunette.

"Ban-san!"

"Don't forget about us," another voice said, though it was not Ban's and it sounded feminine as Hiro looked over to the room.

There stood behind the brunette, a group of certain teens looked back at Hiro when he finally spotted them. Those teens are; Jin, Jessica, Ami, and Kazu. Surprisingly, Jin's and Jessica's appearances changed except Ami and Kazu who were still the same. Like, and unlike Ban's, theirs are much more casual.

Jin wore a black short sleeved jacket with white cuffs folded beneath his shoulders and buttoned pockets. He also wears a teal long-sleeved v neck shirt which is underneath of his jacket as it had left the shirt exposed, dark grayish jeans and black dress shoes. Noticeably, he had tied his hair into a lower short pony tail.

Jessica had a minor changes on her appearance. She still had her hairstyle and her cowgirl hat and she still wore her green collar shirt. But over it was a black jacket with white lines and she wore the same colored jeans as Jin's and have two brown cowgirl boots.

"Miss us?" Jessica smirked.

"We heard about what happened at D City." Jin stated but smiled in relief and friendliness at the same time. "But seeing you with no problem at all, I guess we shouldn't be worried for now."

Something tells to the blunette that the Jin he was seeing now is entirely different. Not the hairstyle and the outfit but he seemed to be more rather a lot open than before and his smile is wide which is definitely weird. Even if that was the case, Hiro dropped that thought when he saw Kazu approaching him with a big grin on his face.

"Yo, Hiro," Kazu greeted him as he gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's good to see you guys." Hiro said as he looked at his friends. While staring, he noticed several people missing. Even Ran was not there as well.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ota X exclaimed as he asked Ami with pleasure eyes, "Ami-tan, where is Ran-tan?"

This only cause Ami to feel a little nervous and discomfort just as Kazu snapped at this. He marched down toward them with an angry. "Hey, stop flirting with Ami." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders just to make her feel comfortable which she did feel it.

Ota X was surprised at this but wore an annoyed face as he puts up his wooden cane, pointing at Kazu.

"Why don't you just take your hands off of her?!" He exclaimed in fury.

"Hey," Cobra murmured while he went close to the old man. Just when he did, he suddenly punch him in the head causing the latter to touch his poor head with his wrinkled hands.

At least, Jessica's father, Director Kaious along with other people who were working in the main room aren't there. The reaction that Cobra had performed just left everyone uttelry speechless and surprised. Even Haruka and Jin, who made small mouths open in shock. Kazu and Ami are surprised as well and none knew this was coming.

"Why did you do that?!" Ota X cried and shouting at him angrily.

Cobra didn't seem to care and he looked really pissed as they can tell by the looks of his face even though he was wearing sun glasses.

"Why? Because I feel like to." He answered with a scoff. "Anyway, we're in the middle of an important meeting. If I were you and Director Kaious was here, I would've to be well behave than just flirting with women."

"Didn't he do that all the time?" Jessica mumbled and remembered a few moments of seeing him flirting with other women.

"Agree, but hitting an old man for something like that is a bit harsh and a very sudden claim." Jin remarked.

Cobra sighed in frustration as he hit his own face with his palm and started shaking his head sideways. He also groaned as well which it was weird because it sounded like he was being miserable until he stopped five seconds later and turned to Ami, who was still held by Kazu.

"Now's that done," he said, "You can tell us why the rest aren't here."

"Well," Ami put her finger and tried to remember the reasons as she began, "Gouda and Sendou were back at Tokyo helping Yagami and Takuya with some case." Ami responded. "Asuka was trying to come here but the airport at A City is closed due to the brain jack at D City so some of NICS squadron went over to pick her up. As for Ran and Yuuya..."

"They're coming." Jessica finished her lines.

By the time she said that, the door from where Hiro, Cobra and Ota X came opened behind them. They all directed their heads towards the automatic door and saw the two mentioned teens standing before them.

"Sorry if we're late." Yuuya apologized as he and the red head entered.

Both of them seem to wear different clothes other than their current ones. Yuuya wore a sleeveless dark green jacket along with a white plain T-shirt. He still also wear his black and red pants except his trainers are black and gray. As for Ran's clothes, they are entirely different and there was no other minor similarities other than her current hairstyle which she still puts on. Her clothing was just simple like Yuya's and even Ban's. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, white pants and girl's black dress shoes.

"Nah," Kazu waved his hand, "you just came in time."

"I didn't expect there would be just you guys here." Ran claimed as she looked around the room. Then her eyes set on Hiro which the blunette had notice.

The two stared at each other, forgetting that they're with a group of people and the others began to talk. Their voices are inaudible to Hiro's ears as he continued to stare. Just looking into her yellow neon eyes, only causes Hiro to skip a beat again by his own heart. _From that day and up to now,_ he thought while gazing, _I'm really..._

His train of thoughts snapped when Ota X barged in.

"Ran-tan!" He cried and was about to hug her.

But in Ran's response, she gave him a karate chop on the head which makes it twice the pain in an addition to Cobra's punch earlier.

This left everyone in the room horrendously speechless again, except Cobra who wasn't even paying attention and he just had his mind wander off somewhere.

Ran made a few coughs as she spoke, "I'm very sorry for what I did but there's a reason why I did it."

This made everyone curious even Hiro who just stared at Ran carefully as he noticed her shifting. Her arm went under Yuuya's and held it. Yuuya just smiled nervously just as Jessica pointed out in surprise, "Are you two a couple!?"

It made Hiro looked at the blonde and later turned back to Ran and Yuuya. Ran still held his arm, and Yuuya looked like he didn't seem to mind. Just seeing this made his heart about to break.

In response, both of them nodded.

"Eh!?" Everyone exclaimed except Jin and Haruka, who are at least surprised as well, and Cobra who just happened to trip himself on the floor. And Hiro? He was desperately heart broken.

* * *

 **GenesX: I'm so sorry for the long update. It took me weeks to work on this just as the exams had arrived last month. Although that was last month, I have to take sit up and push up tests and pass several quizzes which are easy but the tons of homework made me forget my purpose of updating. As you can see in this chapter, you can tell I was really working on it and have been thinking about what comes next. Anyway, I'm also sorry for those who thought that Ran would become Hiro's girlfriend soon at first but I'll encourage you, even though she is now Yuya's that does not mean she is entirely his (~I'm giving you a hint if you understand what I mean~.) It's like one of those teen and romantic movies but this is entirely my own version of how a love story flows.**

 **Anyway, I'll be having a half a day and Thursday and Friday are Thanksgiving. Hopefully I can start updating either this one or the other story during five and a half days of freedom but please look forward to them. And I know some of you readers out there would be feeling bored or pretty much miss my updates but I can assure you, I've been trying to work on them and update them in early basis as much as I can if I know my imagination. Happy Thanksgiving! (If any of you are not American, it's alright to not understand but I'll still greet you either way.) Please give me a review after reading this. See ya~**


	5. Beast on the Case Part I

_**Chapter 4: Beast on the Case Part I**_

Back in Tokiosia...

Lights filled up the city when the sky went dark. Despite that it is nearly the afternoon at N City, pretty much everyone knows how the gravitational orbit of the world works, and it is after all between the big giant star which is the sun and the stone satellite which is the moon.

Stars are barely seen within the night sky due to the city having more room for lights to be present. Vehicles driven down the main streets and the folk walked by the avenues, even the sidewalk as well as stores are crowded with people.

Among the crowd, Yagami Eiji slowly sprint across them with his three trusted agents followed on tow without difficulty.

"This is quite a big crowd," Hosoi remarked.

"Not a thing I can see through this bunch," Yakabe complied.

"Though, at least this isn't where it'll often appear but..." Shouko paused as she looked up to their commander.

He didn't pay attention to them or the crowd, hinting that he had a lot in mind and she understood he's desperate and more importantly, anxious.

"Are you sure we can handle this..." Hosoi was snapping his fingers while trying to get the right words before he spoke softly which Shouko and Yakabe, including Yagami can definitely hear, "menacing dog?"

"How can you be so sure it's a dog?" The fat agent asked.

Hosoi shrugged, "Well, it appear to look like one from the video."

"But we don't even know if it's a dangerous canine." Shouko argued as she reminded him, "Besides, it just only appear out of thin air in the middle of the night. It hasn't attack the cameraman before it disappears."

"Why does it appear in that place?" Yakabe wondered.

Getting what he was referring to, Hosoi began to wonder as well, "Yeah. Now that you mention it, I heard from some rumors saying that they witnessed a big dog with white fur and one blue horn at some abandoned local areas. It usually came out in midnight at hospitals and even warehouses." He shivered at the thought.

"White fur and blue horn," Shouko murmured, "without a doubt, that description matches the one in this case."

"Not entirely," he pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Yagami asked, though his voice was solid and furious.

The three were surprised at his sudden outburst. Although, they are out of the city mall and there are not much people around them. They tried to act calm just as Hosoi resumed, "You see, the creature just appear once. When I say once, I mean it appear in one night at one isolated place."

"But this thing appeared three times," Yakabe concluded, "within three nights."

"And the place it appears is a memorial site." Shouko added, "And it's not even abandoned."

"Does it really matter?" Yagami muttered in a livid tone.

"I don't care whether it was mentioned from rumors, so stop yapping and let's get this over with. Gouda and Sendou are waiting for us." With that being said, he turned away and continued his march, leaving his subordinates in a daze.

"I can tell he's totally pissed," said Hosoi.

"But you can't just blame him." Shouko defended.

"But do you think he can still manage after this case is over?" Yakabe asked.

She turned to him before looking back at the former police who was about ten feet away from them as she sighed in concern, "The truth is Yakabe, I don't know."

Yagami didn't turn back just as he heard their footsteps from behind. They were now silent and have not spoke again after a minute passed. He knew shouldn't act harsh. But who can blame him? Who can he blame? Them? No. The beast? Not entirely sure. But he knew one thing about it.

* * *

 _"Mama!" His daughter's voice echoed in the heavy rain. "Papa!"_

 _"Yuki!" His wife called out._

 _The rain had pour so hard and it even made the strongest tones that his eardrums cannot bare, nearly making his family's voices inaudible. Though it wasn't loud as the crash, and an explosion that they did not expect to come._

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"Papa!"_

 _"Eiji! Help!"_

 _"Don't worry! I'm going to get you!" Yagami called out desperately, "Keiko! Yuki! Just hold on!"_

 _But knowing reality, they did not hold last and it was too late. Left in depression and confusion, he had lost them. But before he would experience the pain of losing them, he remembered seeing a strange figure appearing in the amidst of the bad weather. His daughter was the first to set her eyes on it and pointed out._

 _"Look Papa,"_

* * *

 _"there's a strange dog on the bridge."_

Not with white fur but black, he thought. It must be that same dog.

* * *

Sendou put up his CCM and checks the time which the digital clock shows that it was already 10:00 pm. Gouda sat on the soft grass beside the purple haired teen who was standing as the gang leader yawned loudly. It wasn't a music to Sendou's ears as he spat in annoyance.

"They say you have to cover your mouth when you yawn."

"Oh," Gouda pretended to apologise, "I'm sorry. It's just that both of my hands don't feel like covering my mouth right now. And I'm really sleepy."

Sendou only rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Silence cast down and the night is very cold. The two stayed in a place where no one, not even a normal teen like them would just forget. Where Gouda sat and Sendou stood, they're between a memorial table which it was recently five years old depending on how it's material appear. It was completely untouched but the names of the victims are very visible. _Tokio Bridge Incident -_ It held a tragic memory to those who have survived, and those who hadn't experience the incident would imagine how horrible can it be when they were on their shoes. Even to those who had lost a family.

Sendou could remember how he looked at Yagami's face the other day when they got the case. He was anxious and upset. He couldn't blame him. Although, there was one question in Sendou's head; " _Have he seen this beast before?"_

"Hey Sendou," Gouda called out, "do you think it's real?"

Sendou didn't reply nor even turn his head towards the gang leader. But he listened just as the green haired guy continued, "I mean, I usually don't believe what rumors say about these supernaturals. Myths also, are somewhat stories that will scare children and bring nightmares when they sleep. I listened to a story about Big Foot, once." He scoffed at the memory. "But I knew he isn't real. Monsters like him don't exist. They're just made up for entertainment. But seeing that dog from that video, I wasn't so sure if it's real or not."

After he finished, there was a short silence but it broke once again when Sendou said, "That's what we used to think back in the days. There's hardly any stories about them at this time, knowing that this is already the future. Stories about Big Foot are little known to a few people, but it would eventually fade like the rest of the myths."

He took out his deck of tarot cards and shuffles them. "But this dog, I'm not so sure how to explain about it. However, it looked definitely real at first glance. It may be real after all if Yagami have seen it before."

Gouda looked at him in surprise. "You think he did?"

"I'm not so sure. But I got a hunch that he did." He drew the card after shuffling his deck. "But one thing I don't understand is why it have to come out here."

Gouda crossed his arms and was thinking of something. After a lot of thinking, he spoke, "From the video, did you see it has a third eye?"

Just as he said that, Sendou looked at the drawn card. He blinked. To his utterly surprised, he saw a picture of a heart clothed by a veil and pierced by three swords in an upright position and the background was black but had two shadowed small eyes. The color of the eyes are not the same; the right eye is colored light golden brown and the left eye is light bluish green. Upon the images, there was another eye though it was large than the two eyes and it's tainted in crimson red but it's pupil is purple. Suit of Swords and the Yellow Veil. Along with the Third Eye.

 _Sorrowful heartbreak hidden by enthusiasm. Beware of danger_ , his eyes narrowed in confusion. _And secrets be revealed. This is a lot for a fortune. Things will happen within three days but, what does this supposed to mean?_

Remembering what Gouda told him, he replied back shortly, "Why do you ask?"

He just shrugged. "Well, I just saw it with my own eyes and I don't think I was hallucinating about it other than the dog being a ghost. But somehow, that dog and that eye reminded me of something, and I can't put my finger on what."

Before either of them could say any further, they heard a melodramatic howl. Yagami and his agents were not a far and they too caught the sound.

"Isn't that..." Hosoi pointed out.

"The dog!" Yagami finished before he could as the former policeman sprinted in a quick pace and the rest followed him.

"What was that?" Sendou asked as he looked around the corner. "A wolf? There's not even one living around here."

Gouda looked as well and just as he turned his head around, he gasped. Sendou finally turned to the gang leader who just had the scares out of him and was alarmed. Shaken, he stutteredly pointed out, "Y-You might need to turn around Sendou."

He obliged and gasped afterwards. Before them, a dog was present and is about the size of a lion. Its fur is white and has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a black scythe-like tail, and a blue sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet have three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs which are black and skinny and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders.

Sendou just dropped his tarot cards. The mysterious canine had its red eyes glaring at them and he and Gouda froze in place.

"That's the one, right?" Sendou stuttered. He had never seen or meet something this terrifying as this one so he can't blame himself for being scared.

Gouda was just speechless and frightened as him the moment he saw something on its forehead. There was another eye and it looked even more scary when it was actually staring at them. He recognized it and there was no doubt about it.

"Yep," he finally responded, "that's the one we've been talking about."

Yagami and the others came into the scene and the three agents flinched when they finally saw the beast's appearance. Yagami in turn, sent out LBX General as it landed between the two teens and the so called beast.

"General?" Gouda murmured, surprised at its entrance.

"Gouda! Sendou!" The two teens turned to see Yagami and his team approaching them. Just then, Sendou noticed someone missing.

"Where's Takuya?" He asked.

"He was called by Director Kaious the other day." Yagami explained as he averted his attention towards the creature.

It didn't react and it only stood there and stare at them as if it was a statue. This was rather disturbing to them, even the former police as they felt nervous by its three eyes.

"Do you think it'll pounce at us?" Yakabe whispered in concern.

"I don't think this thing is fond of pouncing." Hosoi complied.

"Whatever it does, we must not let ourselves underestimated." Yagami told them.

Before they could do anything, the beast moved in a swift. Surprising the group and even Gouda when it actually went straight towards him. Out of the blue, a lightning strike down afterwards.

"Gouda!"

* * *

Back in N City...

Everyone gathered and sat on the long table. Though one seat was left empty and they knew that it's Asuka's and the young tomboyish LBX player hasn't arrived yet. The entrance to the main room opened and everyone turned only to meet Director Kaious, and surprisingly, Takuya.

"Takuya?" Ban muttered in surprise.

"I thought you're in a case with Yagami." Ami pointed out, she too was surprised as well.

Takuya turned to the blond adult as he catch his eyes on him and nodded. He turned back to them and explained, "Director Kaious called me here the other day before we even start our case."

"Anyway, I heard what happened at D City." He looked at Hiro who was sitting between Jin and Asuka's empty seat. "I'm glad that you're safe and sound but can you please tell us what happened."

Director Kaious as he turned to Hiro as well. "Yes. I just heard some news of Gelato's team being in a tight situation. They couldn't explain why and how so maybe you can tell us the details."

Everyone, even Haruka and Ran turned do the blunette. He can see everyone staring at him as he lowered his head. This gave them a hint that something was wrong.

"Hiro?" Haruka asked in concern as she took the empty seat and sat. Then she put her hand on his shoulder, thinking that he needed her assurance as he finally spoke.

"It's hard to believe it." Hiro told this to them, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"Then start from the beginning." Haruka suggested.

"Well..."

There he began to talk. They listened as he told them the supernaturals incidents. Most of them wore looks of shock and disbelief when he mentioned about the LBX Deqoos bending the element of stone, Killer Droid breathing fire and other sort of unnatural phenomenas. Even Director Kaious and Takuya found it hard to believe that they're real until Hiro mentioned of the white LBX and the man in shattered cloak.

"A white LBX?" Ban muttered.

"A man in shattered cloak?" Takuya muttered curiously.

Hiro nodded as he explained, "They appeared yesterday before the brain jack incident. He and the LBX control electricity. I encountered them when I was going home from school and they attacked me."

This made everyone shock and so as Haruka when she soon grabbed a hold of hwr son. He was surprised when she asked worriedly, "They did!? Are you hurt!? Why didn't you call me!?"

"I wasn't hurt when I managed to get away so calm down, Mom." He assured her.

His mother did, though knowing that they're in the main room along with the NICS members and the director, she can't argue nor scolding him.

Takuya put up his hand to his chin while processing what he told them. "Man in shattered cloak... Yagami happened to encounter someone that matches the description during our case."

Now it was Hiro's turn to look at him in surprise as Jessica asked, "So they were attacked?"

Takuya crossed his arms and replied, "I doubt that he didn't."

"Then we must look into this case at Tokio," Director Kaious announced, "Professor Oozora, Takuya and Jessica, you're allowed to come along and look into this with them. All of you are now dismissed."

* * *

 _ **GenesX: That's quick update of this story. I have done this within two days (maybe three) when I took a look at the reviews. One of them gave me an idea of a beast but instead of it being in a rampage, I made the creature describe as mysterious. Thank you for giving me such an idea Axel (and sorry if I mentioned your name.) But this one is part one about the beast so next will be part two so stay tune for it. (Btw, the beast is a fused breed of Absolute and Darkrai but it's technically not a Pokemon in this story.) Please leave a review like always.**_


	6. Beast on the Case Part II

_**Chapter 5: Beast on the Case Part II**_

It was around 5:00 pm in the time zone of N Nation and the LBX players along with several adults are already on board of the Duck Shuttle. The only two people that weren't are Jessica and Jin who were talking to Director Kaious. While waiting, some of them went to their seats and a few went to their rooms that are placed within the shuttle. The rest which are Hiro, Ban, Kazu and Ami stood by the entrance, also exit, of the Duck Shuttle.

They watched them talk as Ami whispered to the three boys, "Did you notice something strange about those two?"

Ban only looked at her in confuse and asked, "You mean, Jin and Jessica?"

"Now that you mention it," Kazu glanced at the duo and saw a hint of them holding hands. Though neither of his friends noticed and he didn't point it out. He replied instead, "they look a lot closer to each other than before."

"But you and Ami are very close just now." Hiro pointed out.

This in turn, made the two mentioned teens blushed but to the blunette's surprise, they were smiling and none of them react at his words. Kazu only gave him a friendly arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair as if he was a dog.

"Gee Hiro, thanks for the compliment." He thanked him playfully while Ami stayed quiet, though she was still smiling while giggling.

He soon let him go when Hiro was about to suffocate for air. Kazu apologized but Hiro didn't say much except that he forgave him, and he couldn't help but looked at the two weirdly.

Ban, on the other hand, didn't seem to show any faces at all but sneakered with a chuckle when he noticed his blunette friend's look. He tap on his shoulder which Hiro turned to him in return, and he signalled him to come closer. He did as Ban whispered to his ear, his voice sound amuse,

"They're dating."

As if it was a sudden news, Hiro abruptly turned to the couple then back to Ban who was still smiling like he knew nothing happened. But the brunette was mused at his friend's cluelessness and reaction to this.

"No way," Hiro murmured in disbelief as Ban gave him a pat on the shoulder, "for real?"

Kazu reluctantly complied, jokingly, "It's not like there's going to be another _lovey dovey_ _couple_ notice in just one day."

"Still," Ami remembered their meeting, "I was surprised that Ran and Yuuya are also a couple."

Hiro tried to act calm when his heart begins to crumble just as he heard that and wore a blank face, "You didn't know?"

"I was actually surprised too," Ban told him, "Ran and Yuuya were studying at the same school as I am. We did hang out a lot along with Gouda and the rest, and barely you guys," Ban pointed at Kazu and Ami like he was scolding them. He continued, "I didn't quite notice anything strange between them though. But boy, in the end, they sure know how to hide this from us until now."

"Even so, they do look perfect together when I first saw them from the very beginning," Ami happily remarked.

"Yeah," Kazu agreed with his girlfriend, "without a doubt, they'll probably going to get married by the time they're already adults."

Hiro made a fake cough which caught the teens attention. They didn't think that it was fake when Ban asks if he was okay.

"Oh, I'm okay," He lied while purposely make several fake coughs, "My throat got sore just now. I'm going to get a drink."

With that, he quickly went inside the shuttle. Leaving his three friends who were at least oblivious but mostly concern of him.

"Hiro?" Ban murmured in confusion.

Jessica was just talking with her father as Jin stood beside her. He turned his head to the Duck Shuttle only to see his friends standing by the entrance. Then he noticed one of them went inside and presumed the person to be Hiro when he sighted his blue perm hair. Jin couldn't help but wonder what was that look on the blunette's face earlier at the main room.

* * *

Around 6:30 pm, the Duck Shuttle took off for its destination. Director Kaious stood at the landing area and watched it fly away as he saw it minimized it's shape once it got farther away from NICS headquarters.

"Be safe young players," he whispered softly, "especially you, Jessica."

"Director!"

He glanced back only to meet Waver who was approaching with several printed papers in his hands.

"You might need to take a look at this," he suggested.

"Is it about the Star Grail?" Kaious asked.

In response, he nodded as the blonde adult nodded him back. "Alright, let me have a close look at it."

* * *

The next day...

"What...!?" Asuka mouthed loudly at the monitor screen of her CCM which showed her friends and the room inside Duck Shuttle.

Ban, Kazu, Ami and Jessica were there except Hiro, Jin, Ran and Yuuya which they guessed that they were probably finishing their breakfast.

"You're now heading to Tokio!?" She groaned in frustration.

Ami asked her, "but you didn't take off yet, right?"

Asuka merely turned back to the squad that NICS sent over. They were checking at the controls and are trying to change their destination.

"Yeah, they just arrived," she answered, "but they need some time to change coordinates." Asuka turned back to the screen and made a frown, "and I don't think we'll take a short cut due to a strong storm coming in to A City."

There are several sweatdrops appearing on the girl's and the boy's heads once they noticed her face and they could tell that she was trying not to whine.

Kazu muttered, "I guess we'll be seeing you after three days."

Hearing that only made Asuka groaned more out of frustration.

"By the way," Jessica began excitedly, "Ran and Yuuya became a couple!"

"Eh!" Asuka gasped at this. "Really!? Since when?"

"Well..." Ami paused for a moment and was thinking of something. She turned to Ban who seemed to caught her attention as she asked, "Ban, when did they start dating?"

Ban could've easily answer it. But his mind gave him no answer, meaning that he had no clue.

"I'm not sure," he told them honestly, "we've been hanging out at school. Heck, I didn't even know they were really a couple."

"Those two are sure good at hiding this from us," Kazu remarked.

"But you're pretty bad at hiding your relationship, Kazu." complied Ban while earning a funny glare from Kazu.

"Wait," Asuka said, "Kazu is in a relationship with someone?"

"Yeah," Jessica was able to pat Ami on the back since she was sitting beside her, "and this girl is his girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Asuka muttered in shock.

Ami couldn't help but smile nervously with her face flushed in red.

The door to the room automatically open as they turned their heads, of course Asuka looked as well and saw Jin coming in. He was holding a cup filled with some kind of hot beverage which you can see some white fluff coming out from the cup. He walked towards to where the girls sat as he held out the cup to Jessica.

"Here's your tea." He said while smiling.

"Uh, thank you," Jessica smiled back as she took the cup from him, there was a little tint of pink on her cheeks though, "but seriously Jin, I could've at least make it myself."

"You don't need to." He told her as he turned away, "Besides, you just had a lot of _stress_ yesterday, miss."

The blonde blushed for two reasons; one she knew what he meant and second, he just called her 'miss.' Jin couldn't help but chuckle lowly after noticing her reaction and walked out of the room. Before he did, the door opened again as Ran and Yuuya came in. They passed by each other though Yuuya greeted Jin as he greeted him back and left. Yuuya wore a confused look when he could've sworn he saw his face turning red as Ran's hair.

"Hey guys," Ran greeted, "hi Asuka, how are you back at A City with your family?"

No reply came from either her friends or the young tomboy until she noticed they were staring blankly at something. Yuuya noticed this as well and they soon followed their gaze which it landed on the blushing Jessica and were wondering why she was like that.

Kazu was the first to break the ice, "I can tell there's something weird between the two of you."

"Are we hearing things or, is there something we just missed?" Ban asked curiously.

"I don't know about that but the way Jin called Jessica 'miss' is giving us a hint." Asuka said and Ami agreed with her.

"Jessica?" Ran asked as she approaches the blonde who was still blushing as she sat beside her, "Is there something you want us to know?"

She remained silent but she was still blushing. Her face turn even redder than before, not so sure how to tell her friends. _What on earth has gotten into you, Jin?_ Her mind shouted, _Miss? Really!?_

* * *

Jin was walking back to his room. He was still blushing about earlier. Jessica was probably flustered by now after he called her 'miss' which he surprisingly didn't do it consciously. _Oh well,_ he thought, _we did talk over about announcing our relationship to them. It's no surprise that they didn't know, especially Ban._

When he was about to enter his room, he saw someone standing at another door which leads to the Oozora's room. It was Professor Oozora, or specifically Haruka. She was holding a tray that consisted of a traditional American food. She seemed to be sad which Jin noticed as he approaches her.

"Something wrong, Professor?" He asked.

Haruka turned to him, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Jin."

"I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

Haruka just smiled and shook her head. "No, it's alright. I was just worried."

He turned to the door and asked, "Hiro, isn't it?"

Haruka couldn't help but feel concern as she nodded, "He's been this down since yesterday," she said, "I just wish I knew why."

* * *

Hiro couldn't help but sigh in depression. He sat on the bed while he wrapped his knees with his arms. He had been like that since this morning when his mother left him to get their food.

The blunette could hear her talking to Jin as he put his head down close to his knees.

A knock came from the door, followed by Haruka's voice, "Hiro, Jin will be giving you the food. I have to go help Cobra and Ota X."

When she finished, the door automatically opened. Hiro didn't even try to look up and knew it was Jin approaching him with the food tray in his hands. The door closes afterwards, and Jin laid the tray in front of the blunette as he sat.

They remained silent. Hiro didn't touch the food as he stayed like that. Jin have been looking at him quietly as he turned his head around and broke the ice, "You love Ran, don't you?"

He flinched but stayed in his position. He didn't make an eye contact with the young Kaidou and never respond. Finally he did, by nodding.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Three hours have passed and it was 10:00 am. The Duck Shuttle arrived to Tokio and landed on the tower of Tokiosia mall. Everyone went out except Hiro and Jin as they drag their own perspective things. Haruka told them that her son and the young Kaidou will meet up with them at Tiny Orbit. This left them suspicious, especially Ran. Though they dropped it off and proceeded to head down to the first floor. They were all in the elevator, however, Takuya, Cobra and Ota X has to take several escalators which rendered the old man in complaint and Cobra had nothing to argue about.

"Why Tiny Orbit?" Jessica asked. "Yagami works in Seeker, right?"

"Apparently, Yagami just called and told us to meet him there." Haruka explained.

"Man, we just came to N City then we come back home," Kazu recalled, "it feels like we're going backwards."

"Ban, are you okay? You look down somehow." Ami asked when she noticed her brunette friend silent behavior.

They all turned to him. Surprisingly to them, he should have feel excited and upbeat the fact that he's now home and he'll be meeting with his dad.

He glanced up and saw their eyes on him. He sighed.

"What's up with ya, man?" Kazu asked, he too was concern.

Ban said, "it's just that I'm worried about Hiro."

"What about him?" Ran asked, surprised that she did without conscience.

"Well, he looked sorta sad," he told them, "and I don't even know why. Heck, we know he's always hyper. You noticed too, right Haruka?"

The older adult couldn't help but agreed with the brunette. She always knew Hiro having a positive attitude and she could see he wasn't himself anymore.

Ran, on the other hand, remained silent and so as Yuuya. Jessica then wondered if Jin had noticed the blunette's behavior and possibly trying to cheer him up. She smiled at the thought. _He always care,_ her mind spoke.

* * *

The elevator reached to the first floor and they exited. Takuya, Ota X and Cobra caught up with them as they all went out together. When they did, they saw Rina Ishimori. She stood with a white blue van that has the Tiny Orbit logo that just parked behind her.

"Rina?" Takuya muttered, surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

"Tiny Orbit sent me here to pick you up," Rina explained. "Am I missing some people?"

"Hiro and Jin are at the Duck Shuttle," Cobra told her, "they said they'll meet with us at Tiny Orbit."

She looked at him in surprise. How can two teens do that?

"Mongoose just came and he told us that he'll take them there," Cobra only pissed off lowly when Takuya mentioned his 'not really' friend's codename.

"I see. Shall we go then?" She asked.

They all nodded. Ran, Jessica, and Yuuya went inside the van first, along with Haruka and Ota X. Kazu and Ami followed though they stopped when they noticed Ban standing while looking at a different direction. They looked and saw a small trail of black smoke just farther from where they are.

Ami blinked, "is there a fire?"

"Beats me," said Kazu while wondering about the smoke.

"Hey guys," Cobra called from the van, "we gotta go!"

Before anything else happens, Ban suddenly sprinted off which left his two friends confused and surprised.

"Ban!?" They both shouted in unison.

"Where are you going!?" Takuya turned when he heard Kazu shouting and saw Ban running off.

Rina noticed as well and looked up to where the young brunette teen heading. Her eyes widen when she saw the smoke and she knew where it came from.

"No..." She muttered in fear.

"What the heck is he-" Cobra was cut off when Rina grabbed him inside. Then she called out to Kazu, Ami and Takuya to get in which they hesitantly obliged.

"What about Ban?" Ami asked after they got into the van.

"I know where he's going," she told her. Without a word she start up the vehicle and drove towards the same direction Ban went off.

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Jin asked as they walked out of the Duck Shuttle.

Hiro nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks a lot Jin."

"No need to thank me," he smiled back.

Descending from the shuttle, they saw Mongoose standing beside an elevator, which surprises Jin. They can tell he was very frustrated over waiting as soon as they approached him.

"What took you so long!?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hiro apologized, "we didn't mean to make you wait."

"Anyway," Jin began, "I thought you'll be at Vietnam."

Hiro only looked at him in surprise then turned back to Mongoose. "You went to Vietnam!?"

Mongoose only huffed, "Vietnam is where my family lives. And don't worry, they let me come here since they know I'm part of a big job."

"So are we just going to stand around here or what?' he asked, grumpily.

"Yeah, we should go." Jin suggested.

Before they would go into the elevator, Hiro began to have a vision. In this, he saw where they are now. Suddenly, very sharp icicles came out of nowhere and had stabbed Mongoose, even Jin. This made Hiro terrified when he snapped back to reality.

The icicles from his vision came and before it did, Hiro pushed Jin and Mongoose out of the way only for it miss them. Except, Hiro got stabbed by one right on his shoulder making him scream in pain. His scream caught their attention and saw him collapsed, his body face down.

"Hiro!" Jin called out.

Although he was still breathing while he fainted, Jin was horrified to see the icicle on his friend. Mongoose was left confuse and felt the same way as him. They have no idea what happened until LBXs came into the scene.

"Brainjacked LBXs!?" Mongoose exclaimed.

"They..." Jin looked at them closely. The LBXs are white and blue Hunters. Surprisingly, they don't have weapons except they're weapon was actually the power of ice as he could see frozen clouds emitting around their hands. "... use ice!"

The Hunters formed icicle swords and pursued the trio. Mongoose tried to use the elevator but it doesn't seem to work. But of them knew that once they get inside the Hunters would even try to freeze the elevator once they're inside and God knows what they'll do next after that. Jin had no time to take out his LBX since Hiro is injured. He could tell that he'll have blood loss when he saw blood staining on his black jacket.

They are now surrounded by the Hunters. They stood still and held their icicle weapons firmly. Jin and Mongoose only gritted their teeth. In a mere of seconds, one Hunter began its move. Before it even land its attack, the _Beast_ came. It used its horn to slice the brainjacked LBX in half and exploded.

Jin and Mongoose were surprised as they saw it attack the rest of the Hunters. The LBXs tried to use their full strength only to be sliced by the _Beast_ 's horn and its claws. One by one, it shredded them into pieces and they were scattered and exploded.

The _Beast_ stood in the remains of the LBXs. Its red eyes glanced at Jin and Mongoose. They flinched but did nothing. They remained silent and none of them dared to make a move. Then its red eyes landed on the unconscious Hiro and noticed the icicle on his shoulder. Eyes widen and it's actions broke the silence.

Without giving Jin and Mongoose a chance, it disappeared and reappear close to Hiro. It used its mouth to grip on Hiro's black jacket and put him on its back.

Seeing this, they immediately ran towards them. But they stopped their tracks when a fog came and blocked their vision. Jin called out, "Hiro!"

After a minute, the fog dispersed and they saw no sign of the _Beast._ Especially Hiro, who was no longer there leaving the two shock and speechless at what has happened.

* * *

 **GenesX: So Hiro has been taken by the _Beast._ What is going to happen now? Why was Ban seem so desperate to go towards the smoke? And how does Rina knew where he was going? We will see in the next chapter.**

 **I'm not going to have another quick update this time because I'll be heading to Canada with my family. We'll be living there in about five days. Worse, the climate there is probably colder as much as below negative five degrees. But not to worry, there will be a quick update once we arrive to Canada by plane. I don't know how long the flight will take though. But I assure you, the update will be early soon, if by chance I won't be busy a lot. See ya next time~**


	7. Through the Fire

_**Chapter 6: Through the Fire; A Desperate Attempt and Relief**_

"We have to find him!"

Jin was about to start when Mongoose grabbed his wrist. The young Kaidou looked at him in the eye and saw something which he couldn't define. Of course, in those eyes they show concern for the blunette friend but there's doubt and even fear residing within.

Mongoose muttered, "You saw it, right?"

Putting his words into his mind, he knew what he was referring to. The thing that savaged the LBX Hunters right before his eyes. The one that took Hiro captive. He nodded slowly, though questioned him, "what was that?"

"I'll explain when I call Yagami," Mongoose told him, "anyway we should hurry and tell this to your friends. Knowing that Hiro won't last long."

That last statement brought horror upon him when he remembered his friend got hurt. Blood stained on the floor as he looked. Reminiscing that icicle stuck into Hiro's shoulder, Jin knew Hiro is going to suffer blood loss if he isn't taken to the doctor. He'll surely die.

Jin gave him a quick nod and the two quickly went to the ground floor. They decided to use the stairs since the elevator won't be able to work properly when they discovered ice covering the device that controls it. Using the stairs is a lot quicker as they ran to stair and stair.

About five minutes, they have arrived the ground floor and ran out of the mall. Mongoose was about to get his car but stopped midway and so as Jin. The two looked at one direction, the same one that Ban happened to glance at and saw the smoke.

The smoke was larger than before and a igniting red glow can be seen under the black cloud.

"A fire?" Mongoose twitched his strange tail.

Jin seemed to know where it came from but his eyes widen in shock, "That's...!"

* * *

Black smoke have covered the blue sky. Fire igniting and scorching with dangerous flares. Gunshots echoing, weapons clashing, and machines marching.

Tokio's hospital known as Optima is attacked.

Doctors, nurses, as well as patients and visitors have evacuated not too long ago. Although, there was a few trapped inside the hospital.

The attackers are none other than LBX Red Salamanders and two black Killer Droid Wyverns. The Salamanders engulfed their hands in fire and blast them on random directions. Killer Droid Wyverns breathed fire and have scorched the trees and bushes.

* * *

 **Attack Function:**

 _ **Side Winder-8**_

* * *

LBX Jeanne D puts out both of its fist as its wrist reloaded red missiles. In mere of seconds, eight missiles are launched and hit on its designated targets.

* * *

 **Attack Function:**

 _ **Black Storm**_

* * *

LBX Achilles Deed pulled up its gun, pointing it up to the air. Then a giant black purple, red orb appeared as it swirled and spins quicker than the gravitational orbit of the Earth.

Most of the numbers of Salamanders were caught by the attacks and are completely wiped out while some break over.

The rest were pursued down by LBX Pandora within less than five seconds as it slashes with its dual hooked edges.

The Killer Droids still keep using flamethrowers until one was struck down with just one strike and break over. The last Killer Droid didn't have time to react when it received a kick on the face. It had so much impact and force that the black LBX Killer was pushed back and landed on a burnt tree as it fell.

The offensive landed beside the other. Amidst the crisis, two familiar but different LBXs stood. The one that defeated the first Killer Droid is LBX White Dragon Liu Bei and the second offender is LBX Flame Empress Minerva.

The few members of the NICS team seemed to be doing pretty well while they fend off the rest of the LBX Salamanders when new numbers arrived. Takuya, Cobra and Rina are helping the last of the people from the hospital to evacuate. Rina, however, had a horror look on her face when she realized there was only one person inside the burning building.

"Runa!" Rina tried to get inside but Takuya pulled her back when the flames gone wild.

"Rina, don't be reckless," He told her, "or else you'll get yourself killed!"

"I don't care," she berated as she struggled to escape from his grip, "just let me go, Takuya! My litte sister is in there!"

That last statement only left him speechless, plus shocked. "W-what?"

He recovered from his reaction when Kazu and Ami ran towards them. "Takuya, Ban is inside the building!" Ami cried out.

"What!?"

"Geez," Cobra couldn't help but feel frustrated and complaining, "why the heck did he dash in there!?"

* * *

Inside Optima, the floor crumbled to its end. Ban nearly fall off when part of the cemented surface couldn't hold his next step. Despite that, he managed to grip himself up preventing himself from falling. He sighed carelessly but coughed afterwards. He completely forgot he's in a hospital on fire.

The fire have left black burns on his clothes and the smoke is dangerous to breathe in. Luckily, he had a rectangular sized handkerchief and used it to cover his nose and mouth. His skin felt the dangerous heat as he guessed he went closer to the heating source. It was so hot that it felt like being in an oven while cooking a turkey. Ironic that he's the turkey but he simply shook off the thought. He resumed his walk, carefully and slowly but quickly at the same time. He knew the building won't last long just as the fire became more violent to burn the stone, even melting metal.

The sound of the floor and ceiling crumbling echoed to his ears. Bits of rocks and dust rain over him. But he didn't mind them and continued what he came for. Surely he was scared but he had to be brave. He can't just stand around or fend off the enemies attacking people and he knew his friends can handle them. Even if he feel like he wanted to and do so earlier, he still can't afford to not even save one life inside a devastated igniting building. And that one life is someone important to him. Takuya would surely stop him so he had to dash in a run before the adult could even see him or catch up with him.

 _i have to find her and get out of here,_ he thought.

Before he could do anything, he heard a yelp. He turned and heard someone crying for help. It was a girl's voice. His heart felt desperate after hearing it cry as if it had reminisced those days of hearing that voice but never heard its quiet but loud sobs before. He ran for the voice. The place continued to crumble but Ban did not even bother to hesitate nor stopping himself. The floor fall apart just ahead but Ban recklessly jumped over it. Barely but successfully made it to the other side.

He continued to run but slowed down his pace when he heard the voice again. It was loud. He guessed that he was close. However, he doesn't see the owner. Desperate, he shouted out, calling,"Where are you, **_Runa_**?"

Silence left him with the growls of burning fire and the moans of crumbling stones. Ban waited. His heart beating fast. He held in fear but he hoped that the person could hear him, and recognized him. His blood either froze or boiled by heat as he waited.

"Ban?" His heart stopped. Without hesitating, he turned and saw her.

In the hall of fire, there she stood shaking in fear and doubt. His dark hazel eyes stared into brown ones. She was wearing casual clothes consisted of a light blue hoodie and brown shorts as well as purple sneakers. It was in the same state as his clothing but her dark blue hair tied and braided is still in perfect shape with her crescent moon-shaped clip still on.

"Ban?" She muttered in doubt, "is that you?"

Without a warning, the brunette approached to her and gave her a hug. "Thank God, you're okay!"

His embrace was tight but it was assuring and the girl never felt but safe in his arms. She smiled as she returned the hug. However, Ban had to pull away when Runa coughed due to breathing smoke. Remembering, her health conditions he took off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. He then gave her another spare of handkerchief.

She took it and thanked him. Both of them smiled, not minding the situation that they were in as Ban said, "Let's get of here."

Runa nodded. She let Ban lead the way while she held tight on his hand which the brunette gripped hers as well. They went through the fire and fear did not have the chance to take over them as they finally see the way out with relief filling their hearts.

* * *

 **GenesX: That's the quick update you've been waiting for. Sorry if this is quite short but hope this lighten you up, I think. Another update will come in either this one or Future Gate. I'll be also making a sequel for hiro9796's crossover story but it'll take a while. Before I forget, Runa Ishimori will be involved in this story and fight alongside Ban and the others. How did they know each other? Well, let's just say fate gave them the chance to meet.**

 **The next chapter will be the team saving Hiro from the Beast (sorry, still thinking of a name for it) while they didn't realize its true intentions. The rest will be known once I make another update whether its quick or not. I'll be coming to the US tomorrow so it'll take awhile. Until then, see ya next time~!**


	8. Foe or Friend

**_Chapter 7: Foe or Friend_**

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Ban asked.

They have escaped from the fiery danger as they walked through the rubble. Not a brainjacked LBX nor a Killer Droid pounce at them which is relieving at least. Black smoke still hovered in the air but it wasn't serious to the atmosphere as the smoke slowly dispersed as soon as the fire did as well.

"I was going to take my leave from Optima after checking up by the doctor," she explained to him, "then the brainjacked happened. I was done changing when the LBXs set the building on fire."

That last statement only made Ban feel guilty, he doesn't show it though. He was glad she was safe from harm. Although, he couldn't help but blame himself that the creation of his father he grew to love only put her in danger.

"I see..."

Runa, however, managed to see his true feelings. She smiled and spoke something that the brunette didn't expect, "Thank you."

He blinked. Ban jolted his head towards her. Oblivious to why she thanked him, he was rather confuse at the same time as well. "For what?"

"For-"

Someone rushed in and pushed the two teens from behind, having them fall forward but on the soft ground. They were caught by surprise as they heard a thunderous roar and a flash of light afterwards. Both glanced their heads back and saw a black burnt mark on where they stood. If it was a real lighting, the two could've got killed. Ban then noticed someone stood before them. It was an adult woman wearing a nurse's uniform. She wasn't facing towards them. All they could see is her long dark purple hair which Ban seemed so fond of it.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. He didn't know what to say other than thanking her.

Runa, though, claimed, "Ms. Hiyama, it's you!"

At these words, Ban only snapped his head at her then towards the woman. The woman didn't bother to look at them, however, she had her head moved a little. His hazel brown eyes recognized familiar dark topaz ones. Ban had his mouth opened, shocked to know who saved them.

"Mami!?"

Takuya and the rest came in. When they found Ban along with Runa, they didn't expect to find Mami Hiyama as well. Takuya was left speechless and surprise to see the younger sister of Ren.

"Hey that's Mami!" Kazu excalimed.

"But isn't she supposed to be in N Nation prison?" Jessica questioned suspiciously, though there was a little hint of anger along the lines.

Mami merely ignored them until she later noticed Rina running towards Ban and Runa. But she was after all going for Runa when she called out her name as the older sister came down and hugged her younger sibling.

"Rina..." Runa muttered.

"Are you hurt? Is it painful anywhere?" She asked in concern just as she checked on her.

Runa only shook her head and puts her hand on her shoulder. Assuring her older sister to calm down, "No. I'm alright Rina."

Ban and Mami gazed the two sisters as the brunette smiled. Surprisingly, Mami smiled as well. It was genuine, leaving him and the rest of his friends wondered why until that smile dropped into a serious frown. She looked up, catching the others attention when she called out, "I know you're still there!"

"Show yourself!"

They were confused at first until another strike of lightning struck down. It was loud than the first and its sudden entrance only caused them to recoil in fright.

"What the heck!?" Kazu excalimed.

"A storm!?" said Takuya.

"Today is all sunny and hot," Cobra retorted, "now this!?"

"Guys," Ami called out, "is that a cyclone?"

They averted their gaze to where she pointed out. She, in fact, was right. A black dangerous cyclone was formed and at the same time, thunders clapped. The strong wind didn't lift everyone to the air but they tried not to get hit by lightning during the process. After a minute, the wind calmed down. The cyclone quickly dispersed, exploded like an air bomb as the thunders left their loud roars.

Mami merely stood there, her expression didn't change. Though Ban and the rest were shocked to see a man in ragged hooded cloak, standing on nothing but air.

Yagami and his co just arrived at the scene after they were called by Takuya about the incident. They too saw the hooded man once they stepped in.

"Boss," Hosoi pointed out, "isn't that the guy we encounter during our case?"

Yagami was only surprise at this as shown by his eyes widen in familiarity. "Yes. There's no doubt that's him!"

"You sense me...?" They all snapped as they heard him sneered, "interesting, only the Specials can even sense my presence. But what I see in you, you aren't even one."

"I don't know what _Specials_ are you referring to," Mami said in response, "but I'll tell you this. I'm a human that can sense what comes out of hiding."

"Oh~ is that so?" He sneered again. "Guess I shouldn't underestimated myself to some human capable of such thing, like you that is."

"Who are you?" Mami demanded.

"I was called by many names," he replied calmly, "but I'm known to be a god."

"A god?" Ban echoed.

Mami merely pissed at this, "God? You don't look like one."

"Oh human," he taunted her wickedly, "they say you can't judge the book by its cover. As what you did to me just seconds ago."

"So you want payback?"

"Mami, don't!" Takuya warned her.

"Since when did you come in, idiot?" She retorted at him.

"Oh I'm not here to fight," everyone looked at him as he spoke, "although, I was merely eager to but I had some problematic issues with my conditions. Furthermore, I'm only here to capture someone among you..."

They all stood there in shock as they heard this. "But I'm afraid he isn't here... Or so he was taken before I was going to."

"Say that again!" Ran shouted in demanding but threatening tone, which caused the other young NICS members to flinched except Yuuya.

"No need to rush things for answers, young lady," he snickered evilly, "but I can understand you're close to him like among these people. Since that's the case, you all will suffer under judgement and a final warning of my behalf as opposing to be involved in my ways and _his_."

" _His_?" Yagami questioned this.

"Anyways, I shouldn't stay here and talk too long, or else I'll end up storytelling you about my plans," he turned his back from them and walked away. "But we will meet again. Though I'll see you where you're sitting close to your end."

"Wait!" Ran went after him but her wrist was caught by none other than Mami.

Before anyone can do anything, a lightning struck in front of Ran and Mami. Luckily, Takuya and Yuuya managed to get the two out of the place and it nearly zapped them. Another cyclone occurred. It wrapped around the hooded man and it later dispersed, leaving them no sight of him.

* * *

Jin and Mongoose just arrived at Optima by taxi. Mongoose told the young Kaidou to go off and look for the others while he pays the bill to the driver. Jin obliged and had looked for his friends everywhere.

They were called up by Ban and the brunette told them what happened. But he didn't tell them the complete details which he and the others will explain if they come to the hospital. But the two didn't tell him about what happened on their side and Hiro's captivity and decided to tell them when they gather around.

Entering the what tragedy has done, Jin was in fact, shocked as he gazed what was left of Optima. Nothing but burned decayed plants, fallen debris and the building itself, which was ruined after the big fire finally distinguished. Several abulances, as well as police cars, and fire trucks were parked just outside the hospital and had surrounded the damaged area. Nearly a lot of people from Optima were treated by other doctors and emergency rescuers and some were sent to other hospitals. The Tokiosia Fire Department have a discussion with the Tokiosia police. However, Jin couldn't make out of their words except his eyes spotted Prime Minister Sousuke Zaizen along with Yagami and Takuya.

Takuya noticed him as he makes out a sign to which he was pointing at a direction. Jin followed, his eyes are filled with relief when he saw Ban and the others sitting by one of Tiny Orbit's vans. He turned back to the adult and signalled a nod as a appreciation as the Kaidou quickly approaches them.

* * *

While on their side...

They seemed to be thinking about what the man in hood told them. Simply put it, all he tells them either truths or lies. But it was scary to think about it to some of their opinions. They were also pondering about who he was going after.

Ban watched from a far as he saw the Ishimori sisters talking. He couldn't hear their voices due to the chattering broke on loose and the sounds of sirens are really loud, especially distance kept them far apart.

He kept on looking at Runa until her eyes averted to him. He quickly looked away, pretending he wasn't staring and noticed that which he did after all. However, he didn't have a chance to see her face blushing while smiling. Hesitantly, the brunette finally glanced back to her only to see her talking back to Rina and obliviously missed that part she was showing.

He sighed and turned back to his friends whom were still in their deep thoughts.

But he didn't know Haruka was eyeing on him and the professor guessed he must have some sort of feelings towards the young Ishimori. However, she left him and his friends be as she went back to her laptop. She typed away while sitting on one of the van's seats. Takuya had requested her to gather information about Star Grail. Such a request only made her suspicious of his curiousity. Furthermore she herself was also curious of the meteor's origins as well as how it became a legend during ancient times.

Jessica was the first to come up with a hypothesis, "I think he was after Hiro."

Haruka stopped. Her fingers stayed on the air without touching the keys. Her son? How was he involved? She listened intently to their conversation and did not bother to barged in. She wasn't there witnessing what the children have witnessed so she has to know the information.

"Why do you think it would be him?" Ami asked.

"Remember what Hiro told us?" She reminded them, "a hooded guy and an LBX that can create electricity went after him the other day. He could be that same guy."

"But I don't see him using electricity," Kazu pointed out, "and he didn't use that LBX Hiro mentioned of."

"Though he used thunder," Jessica countered, "and he said he had problems with his conditions."

"If it's Hiro then why is he aftering him?" Ban finally asked. "And how is he connected to all of this brainjacking which is totally on a different level.

"I don't know," Jessica told them, "but if my hypothesis is correct we should at least protect Hiro rather than finding answers for ourselves."

"But what if he's already taken?" Ran asked.

Haruka gripped her hands, forming them into fists.

They all turned to her and Yuuya merely stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, surprised at the sudden question. Although, it worries her more about Jin because he was in fact, with the blunette after all.

"I mean, you all heard everything he said, right?" She repeated, " _I'm afraid he wasn't here or so he was taken as I was going to._ Think about it. Besides that weird crazy guy, what if there's someone out there pursuing Hiro too?"

A loud thud was heard around the corner, causing the teens to avert their attention in alarm. However, they shook off the feeling when they realized it was only Haruka who just dropped her laptop.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, pretending that she didn't hear their discussion and her fake glasses had covered her true feelings, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"I'm glad it wasn't anything that's gonna pounce us," Kazu remarked, only to receive an elbow nudge from Ami at his side.

Before they knew it, Jin was close to approaching them. The first one to notice him coming was Jessica. She beamed as she ran towards him, leaving their friends who were confused and turned to where she was going. They all smiled when they finally saw him as well.

"Jin!"

She hugged the Kaidou with such force although he managed to keep up his balance. Jin, on the other hand, was surprised at the sudden hug but he returned the gesture instead because it'll turned out to be awkward if he didn't.

"You're okay," she whispered.

This in turn, made Jin definitely confused. She knew he was in danger? He hid his expression once they let go of each other and the others were now approaching them. But Ran and Yuuya remained at their positions and Haruka exited the van and stood by the two.

"Jin, you really need to know," Ban began, "including- Hey, where's Hiro?"

They noticed the blunette wasn't here with Jin. Apparently, Ran and Yuuya, even Haruka were the first ones to noticed Hiro's whereabouts and they couldn't help but feel uneasy that something must have happened while they were away.

"Everyone..." Jin muttered, his voice seem low but it held seriousness. Worst of all, they played along the tone of fear.

"Jin?" Jessica felt concerned for her boyfriend and so as Hiro. "Did something happen?"

Jin didn't know what to say. Surely, he can't have time to explain otherwise it'll be over for Hiro. Or it already has? Stop thinking so negative, his mind scolded himself. Hiro might be still alive but his concerns was the monster that took him. Thinking about it as well as Hiro's injury, it made Jin more determined to save their friend. They have to make haste. Fast.

* * *

A sound of water dripping echoed within seconds until it turned silent. Brown eyes stared at an unusual landscape. Hiro couldn't describe it since his vision was just blurry until a cold droplet landed right on his eyes, causing him to flinch and sat up as if he was fully awake from a nap. He rubbed his eyes to get rid off the liquid.

A pang of pain weighed on him afterwards. It hurt him really bad just as he moved one of his arms. He flinched again when he moved the same arm which was his right arm. Hiro then began to look at it when he noticed his arm covered in bandages. Slowly but painfully, as well carefully he looked at himself. He found his top clothes being replaced by several bandages which are wrapped over his chest and his right shoulder. He still had his white pants on and his blue and white trainers.

Touching his right shoulder, he felt the pain stinging him as if it was more than one needle. Then he remembered what happened. He saw a vision that foretold of Mongoose and Jin's sudden death in the future. But Hiro prevented that only to take the hit which made him faint from extreme pain.

Speaking of Jin and Mongoose, Hiro looked around only to see no sign of the two. That is until he found out that he wasn't in Tokiosia mall either. Around him were merely walls of rocks that were formed not by hand of man nor any sort of animal. He is in fact, inside a cave.

How did he get here? He thought as he glanced around, forgetting that he was still hurt and took his own medicine for being too anxious.

It wasn't too dark just as he sees the light and he was only about fifteen yards away from it, only made Hiro sighed. He has to give himself a rest otherwise he'll just ended up opening his wound.

A growl was heard, causing the blunette to recoil in fright. He jolted his head up and saw _it._ The one that Yagami and his co have been investigating, the _Beast._ Though Hiro didn't know it neither his friends and they had no idea what it looked like and how capable it is. To Hiro, he can clearly see it as a dangerous animal just by the looking at its appearance and it's bare fangs. Then it slowly approaches to him.

Out of fright, he moved himself to go backwards. His heart beat fast as it approaches him. He ignored the pain stinging on his shoulder as soon as he lean his back against a wall. His heart rate increases even more. His mind was telling him there was no where to go. He panted faster like he had gone though a marathon, ironically he was gone through a marathon of fear. He closed his eyes shut. Is he really gonna die? He asked to himself but only in his thoughts.

The animal was now close to him and so as its head which was ten meters away from him. It growled lowly and huffed, causing the blunette to open his left eye a little and gasped afterwards. Both of his eyes are widely open and he couldn't make them close again when he froze.

The creature's third eye was open as its three red eyes looked at his two brown ones. They stayed like that, staring at each other with the water dripping within the background. Hiro gazed on at its eyes as well as its features. It appeared rather strange and he had never seen such a creature like this one before. But its eyes. Those eyes. They're hinting something. Longing? Scared? He was surprised to know that this creature doesn't show any lust for flesh and blood. In fact, it longed for something even greater as he does, scared like he is now. He couldn't help but wonder in fascination even the creature showed the same feeling as if it acted as his reflection.

Without hesitation, he slowly brought his left hand up. The creature's eyes closed, so as its third eye as Hiro puts his hand on its forehead.

A vision came to the blunette. He saw himself lying on the ground while he, Jin and Mongoose were surrounded by LBX Hunters. The animal came in to their rescue and smashed all the brainjacked Hunters in a swift. But after beating them, it merely took Hiro's conscious body and ran away with him, leaving Jin and Mongoose behind. The reason? The vision quickly changed to a scenery of a cave which is where he and the creature is now. He could see himself panting and his skin was pale. He was dying. The creature just took off the icecle from his shoulder but it stared emotionlessly at him. The scene sped forward then it slowed down.

Hiro saw the creature ripping his bloody soaked jacket and polo shirt off. He was amazed when the creature used its instincts to give him a proper medical procedure. Using its claws, carefully to get rid off the bits of ice left on his wound and it used its mouth to wrapped the bandages around his upper body. After three minutes, Hiro looked at his own self, appearing to be healthy while sleeping.

With that, the vision ended. It left Hiro blinked back to reality and found himself staring at the creature again. His hand slipped off from its head as all of its three eyes reopened.

"You..." Hiro muttered. "You were trying to save me."

It didn't reply. Not a nod nor a growl. Nothing. But Hiro can tell. Those eyes aren't lying nor is the vision.

Hiro smiled. He wasn't scared of it anymore. In turn, he thought of it as a friend which he figured that's what it longed for. "Thank you."

The creature merely stayed like that until it turned away from him. But it made a ruff sound gently at something. Hiro looked up to where it was looking at.

Surprisingly, there was another strange animal hiding behind the rocks. It was a quadruped canine. It appeared to be rather small, the same size as a cub. It had light white brown fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is golden, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. To his surprise, it had a animal like skull on its head as if it was wearing a helmet. Its coat is longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad.

The creature gestured the little canine as it shyly obliged. In its mouth, Hiro saw a yellow pear and wondered what it was going to do with it. He watched the pup approaching towards them and it soon put up its head with the pear on its mouth.

He was confused at first until he finally get what it was trying to do, or say at least. He puts out his hand towards the pup. The pup opened its mouth wide, dropping the pear as it landed on his palm. He looked at it then at the two strange creatures only to see them staring at him as both sat in a dog's way.

The big creature gestured its head, telling him to take a bite.

Processing its gesture as words, his stomach began to growl suddenly, causing the two creatures keep on looking at him long while as he blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't ate since breakfast and he remembered that he didn't touch the food his mom prepared for him. Even if Jin had delivered it to him, he still didn't take it and told him that he wasn't hungry. 'Sometimes I hate myself,' he thought while making a face.

It wouldn't hurt to just try. With that thought, he took a bite on the peer, tasting it while chewing the chunk of it. He blinked in surprise and exclaimed, "It's good."

The small pup barked happily. It seemed to have understood of him and his words as its golden tail wagged excitedly like how dogs would do.

They didn't mind him to eat the whole peer as the two began to walk out of the cave. Hiro noticed them leaving when he was done eating the fruit. Before he could do anything, the two creatures turned their heads back to him. Their eyes glimmered. The same thing he went through with the big creature. Getting their message, Hiro nodded and watched the two leave. Not without the small pup barking as he smiled.

Even if they don't look normal, strange is equally innocent as normal and the strange longed for a friend. He guessed that not all species are cruel and violent no matter what they appear. They also have what people don't usually see, their true feelings. And that was what he learned from his childhood days up to now.

* * *

 _ **GenesX: I have important announcements to make. Christmas is coming til next week and I'm hyped for it. It's going to be a long holiday, again just after my five days living in Canada. That place is freaking cold! I mean seriously, -30 degrees Celsius!? Anyway, as you all know or you have read hiro9796's story, I asked him a permission to let me make a sequel of his story. According to him, yes I had the sequel to be full of crossovers. If that's impossible then how did the author or simply put it, the creator of Kingdom Hearts jumbled up all Disney cartoons and even including some characters from Final Fantasy games? Everyone can be totally imaginative to make something out of that, take Jacob Pendra-Huth's Kingdom Hearts and Sword Art Online crossover story for example if you ever read it before. (If not now's your chance to read it. He also made two or three sequels of it so don't forget to put them in your what-to-read list.)**_

 ** _So yeah, basically I'm doing the sequel along with this story and Future Gate. But I'm not gonna publish the sequel out since my main goal right now is to finish this story. Typically speaking, I can't write three to five stories at once so I have to update this story and complete it as much as possible if I have time. Furthermore, it will mean that there would be long updates on Future Gate. But since some people left their reviews here and talked about how interesting Unlimited Works is and they're really excited about the future chapters. To assure you, I'll be updating this in a swift. Again, depending how much time I have in a day or two. And if I ever feel like I don't have any ideas scrambling in my head, I'll appreciate you giving me little bit of some and I'll work my magic._**

 ** _Now that's said and done, I hope this chapter still pulls in your interest over Unlimited Works. Speaking of this chapter, you curious of what creature I just created~ it's actually a Pokemon fused breed of Cubone and Growlithe! I happened to came across of this fused breed through the internet when I looked through other Pokemon fusions. A digitally picture of the Pokemon caught my eye. It was cool but I found it rather cute when I first saw it and thought that maybe I can bring this pup into the story. I also like how Growlithe's background personality and it's loyalty towards its trainer is much stronger than a mere bond. And I love Cubone, though I felt sad for such Pokemon that loses its parent in such a young age and wore its skull as a remembrance of that parent. When I thought about these two Pokemons and their personality, I started to like the fusion. Even if its cute or cool, you'll eventually like how the fused breed would turn out to have both personalities from its current breeders, knowing what bond truly is and knowing what losing something truly is. In other words, it's loyal and friendly but can be stubborn at times when it came to situations of losing something or someone important commonly known as overprotective. That's that. Until next time~_**


	9. Searching

_**Chapter 8: Searching**_

"Do you have to appear in front of the enemy?"

"The human asked so why not?" The same hooded man scoffed.

"And you just announced what you are," the woman pointed out, "remember, this is not the same era as you once lived."

"So what of it?" He growled.

Disgust in his topaz eyes glaring at her while she hid in the shadows. He received only but a calm, emotionless gaze of two pairs of glowing light brown eyes from the woman. She spoke softly although her voice was intensely sharp,

"I know I'm merely one of your servants at your service and I understand the consequences of defying you," she said, "but you must know your condition is not stable yet and you don't contain much of your powers."

"If you really want to take back what's rightfully yours, especially what you're obessed from that boy then you must cooperate with us."

"Tch," the man turned away from her, feeling that he had already lost the argument.

Ironically for him being a god, he never lose in a battle, not even in an argument. Though he had lost once against the humans and this woman got the best of him. They were so naive and full of themselves, acting like they're the gods. Fools! Dare they do that to humiliate a god! Dare to take away his rule, turning against him and tearing his every judgement apart. They creator of all of this useless things of this modern era? As he said, fools are fools! These low beings think they were capable doing these things. Capable of creating such beliefs and pieces that they considered to discard and replace such as their so called technology as well as her, and _him._

He had a short pause and began to speak again, "where's Adam?"

"Right now, he is at where your precious vessel is laid," she replied emotionlessly, "he's waiting for your next commands."

He sneered. "Good. Because I do have full of them for him."

The hooded man turned back to her, his evil smile didn't falter. "And since you asked for cooperation then I might need some of that this time."

* * *

Running and scrimming through data gives a person a headache. But they have to anyway. No, they must! Tiny Orbit and Seeker officials have been searching for a signal of Hiro's CCM with the help of the satellite. So far, the machine had searched for his wave signals but it will take some time as they said.

While they do that, Ban and the others already gone their search for the blunette. They spread out to the city and looked for him at certain areas that Yagami believed where the kidnapper, the _Beast_ is hiding.

Ban, along with Kazu and Ami searched through the warehouses. Their CCMs on and active as they used them to track Hiro's CCM. Yagami and his co went back to the Memorial Tokyo Bridge and did the same while searching a few dark cavern places nearby. Jin, Jessica and Yuuya were also searching around restricted abandoned buildings that are off-limits unless have access as a member of a government. They easily entered with the help of Seekers and the Prime Minister informing the one in charge of the restricted area that they are a part of NICS and Seeker, including the fact that they have saved the world from Detector and Mizel. Haruka, Rina, Takuya and Ota X stayed in Tiny Orbit as they try to help with the tracking system.

So far though, Takuya noticed something off about the Professor. She seemed to be pressuring herself as she tried to get through the system. He stopped her work midway when he puts his hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned to look at him. It wasn't obvious to him that she was really worried and he could see it through those glasses.

"I understand you're worried about him," he told her, "but you must not push yourself."

She didn't say anything. Reluctantly, she looked back at the computer screen. Her fingers laid on the keyboard until one finger pulled in as the rest follows, forming her hands into fists. They trembled a little and she spoke,

"But I just can't..." She said, "Hiro is..."

He gripped on her shoulder tightly. He tried not to shook though his sweat trails down through his face. It cannot be helped. After what Jin told them, Hiro was injured and believed he was suffering blood loss. Then the _Beast_ came in and took the blunette captive. Takuya could not understand what basic nature of the creature has in mind but he knew that thing is as wild as a vicious animal from the wilderness.

* * *

Silence is around the woods. No wind passed by as the trees stood still. No song sang by a bird or two among the leafy roof. It was quiet. Too quiet. Even if the daylights still lit up, Ran had to be cautious of her surroundings. There's no point of being carefree nor going in a hurry when there's always something behind the trees, ready to strike you down at the exact moment. Trust her, she knew mother nature's other side. It's hard to know whether earth is good or bad, so as the animals living in the wild.

She quickly, but quietly stroll through the woods. Her CCM tracking for EMM signals. She hoped they can find him somewhere around this area as well. The others hadn't called up so it's likely that they haven't found him yet.

As Ran kept on walking, she began to think about what Jin told them. According to him, before Hiro got captive by this so called _Beast_ they were about to take their leave. Hiro though suddenly pushed him and Mongoose aside. They had no idea what happened when they found him being stabbed by an icicle on the shoulder. Her heart somehow ached when she thought the image of the blunette getting hurt and imagined him screaming in pain. It must've been hurt. But a sharp, cold ice is definitely painful than a normal knife.

She had been wondering why Hiro had to push Jin and Mongoose only to realize until now, he must have envisioned the future. Were Jin and Mongoose supposed to be killed by the attack? That she wanted to know. But she can't ask for answers. Not right when the blunette is suffering over his injury and worse, he is being held hostage by the monster.

Her walking increased in speed. Thoughts of negative things flooding in her brain. What is it going to do to Hiro? What's gonna happen to him? These questions only made her nervous and afraid of the fact that they'll only find him dead, either his whole body or what remains left of him.

She was close to losing it when a hand was placed on her left shoulder. She snapped, without thinking she yelp. Her scream was just as loud as a speaker that had the volume went up to maximum. It would actually hurt the ears when you get close to it.

"Geez cut it out!"

She stopped screaming. Immediately recognized that very masculine voice as she turned around only to meet Gouda. The older male teen had put up his index finger into his right ear as if the scream had made his ear drum explode.

"Gouda!"

"You sure have a scream there," he remarked sarcastically, "were you watching horror movies?"

She ignored the question as she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping with the search," he said, crossing his arms, "I heard Hiro was captured by the _Beast._ "

"And... Is he really okay?"

Ran merely blinked. He heard that part too? She thought.

It couldn't be helped. He has to know their reason of being in a hurry. She turned away from him as she replied, "I.. don't know. Even if I knew, it's better this way."

Gouda only remained silent after that until Ran spoke again, "we should keep looking."

* * *

Close to the coast of the sea, there lies the abadoned warehouses. It was quiet as the forest where Ran and Gouda went on searching. As they said it was abandoned, there were no boats floating by and no people working around the area. It was just Ban, Kazu, and Ami.

Kazu and Ami sat on one of the old crates while Ban makes a phone call back on Tiny Orbit. He is in perfect shape just after the fire incident and was still wearing the same outfit. The one who picked up was Takuya as Ban explained the situation.

"We've searched the whole area," Ban said through the phone, "so far we found no sign of Hiro here."

 _"I see,"_ Takuya replied back, _"come back to Tiny Orbit. But don't forget to bring Runa and Mami as well if you meet up with them along the way."_

Ban was surprised at the last statement. "Why are they here?" He asked.

 _"They insisted of helping us with the search,"_ he told him.

Ban had no idea they were also searching too but what's most surprising is that Mami is helping them as well.

"Okay, we will," Ban guaranteed.

With that, Takuya cut off the line as Ban did the same. He put down his CCM and glanced back to his two friends.

"You guys go back to Tiny Orbit," he told them.

"What about you?" Ami asked.

"I'm going to get Runa and Mami."

This only made Kazu raise his brow, "you're bringing that woman too?"

"Takuya told me so," he replied nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I'll be meeting with you guys there."

Without making an argument, Kazu and Ami reluctantly obliged. As the brunette watched them leave, he turned to the other way and began to look for the other two. The search wasn't long as their search for Hiro when he found them being in a red rusted warehouse not too far from where he was at. He approaches them, only to have them both noticing him coming.

"Ban," Runa echoed.

"Runa..." He stopped midway only to look at Mami.

Both remained silent and Runa could feel the atmosphere being intense. No word came from either the two people that stood face to face. Ban looked at the woman closely before him. Mami is claimed to be Lex's long lost sister. Lex spoke of her once, and Ban had been wondering where she was all this time while her own big brother had to bring ultimate crisis and later died in the end. Reminescing his death pains him. He couldn't saved him that day and meeting up with his sister in these circumstances was very unfortunate. He didn't know what to say or what to feel. But he felt nervous about what she would say.

So far, the woman only stared at him. Her eyes don't seem to hold any sadness nor anger at all. But her not speaking only discomforted him, so as the silence.

Finally, the ice broke by none other than Mami. She spoke, "If you don't feel like talking then don't."

Ban blinked, dumbfounded at her words as he saw her turn away from him and Runa.

"That's all I have to say," she added.

She walked. Without looking back, she said, "I'll be waiting for you at the entrance."

Runa nodded, "okay."

They watched her figure digitizing into a smaller size and later faded as she was now far from where she left them.

Runa glanced at the brunette. He merely stood there, staring as well as speechless at the same time. He was brought back to reality when Runa nudged his arm. Then he found himself being dragged by her as she walked to the red warehouse without saying a word.

Though she did asked to come with her but he didn't hear it. He was curious of her actions as well as taking him to the warehouse. Although he wanted to ask, he simply couldn't when they entered.

He had seen what was the inside of all abandoned warehouses and they were the same. But the inside of this one is not compatible. Broken pieces of wood laid on the floor, with burnt tree-like patterns spreaded out to the surface. The windows were completely shattered and none was left behind. Old technology such as planes and such were damaged and they appear to be roasted as if something burned them instantly.

Runa walked up to a certain spot and stood beside it, she pointed out with her index finger at the burnt mark, "These burns don't look similar to the ones are made from explosives. But these tree patterns," she turned back to the brunette, "they are only made from electricity. Does it ring a bell?"

Ban nodded. "Yeah, the man in the hood."

Something off about the mentioned person doesn't seem right. Of course, he had seen him face to face but his voice. It sounded familiar as if his heart knows it somehow. He began to wonder what was his face look like under that hood.

"Ban," she called out, "come here."

He did. Now close to Runa, she gestured him to bend down as he did so. Then he followed her hand touching the smooth floor that was marked with black tilt burns.

"Did you see anything odd about these burns?" She asked.

Confused, Ban did not understand but he honestly replied, "other than the tree patterns?"

She nodded and glanced back at the floor, "they look fresh and I think they were recently made two days ago."

"How did you know?" Ban questioned, but he was quite surprise how observant she is when it came to look at things closely.

She looked back to him and made a playful smile. "I have ways."

"But let's think about this case," she suggested, "if these burns were really made by that same man then he must be here for something."

Ban glanced at the place. As he looked on, more burnt trees marks were placed on the walls and on wood. He also noticed there were scars on the left side of the wall which Runa noticed as well. It appeared to be made from a wild animal. Whatever he was here for, something else was here besides him.

* * *

Three hours have passed and the sun was descending though the sky was still blue. Ran and Gouda have walked through the forest non-stop. Although, it was Ran who have been walking without even taking a break and she had her legs moved faster, almost being farther away within a distance as Gouda tries to catch up with her. Their CCMs are still on and they kept tracking for the EMM signals from their friend's CCM.

While they're at it, the hadn't started a conversation since they first encounter each other again. But one felt like they wanted to talk about something as Gouda have broke the ice,

"I heard you and Yuuya are a couple, is that true?"

Ran remained silent. Though she looked a bit dazed or simply put it, doze off as if she wasn't paying attention to him nor looking at her CCM. Gouda this as she calls her name, yet she is still in her own world not even thinking the outside. This annoys Gouda as he tries to snap her, by landing a karate chop right on her head.

It worked, though she flinched when the hit ran through her spine like it was affected as well.

She yelp, "ow!"

The redhead had her hands reached out for her poor head and continued to ramble over the pain. This only made Gouda amuse as he watches her acting.

"For a martial artist they should know they weren't supposed to be in their own thoughts while they're wide open all the time," he said, but in sarcasm.

Ran put up her head and turned. Her neon yellow eyes glaring at the older teen. "And you should know boys like you shouldn't be hitting on girls," she told him sarcastically, "especially when those girls are younger than you!"

He merely looked away, ignoring her as the redhead felt her blood boil.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he said, "anyway, I only did that because you weren't paying attention."

She huffed and murmured, "To my surroundings?"

"Yes that and also, you weren't answering my question."

"Well, what was your question?"

"The fact that you and Yuya are a couple," he replied.

She went silent. Like literally, she became quiet. Her flaring anger have faded and there wasn't any sign of annoyance on her face anymore. She was showing none, although there was this look. He couldn't describe it to be a blank or straight face but he could recognize it as a somewhat confuse expression along with shame. This reaction is what Gouda didn't expect. Although, it turn out to be rather suspicious to Gouda as he asked her again,

"Say Ran, do you really love Yuuya?"

Ran stood there silently. Of course, she had heard him just as she reluctantly turned away from him. She knew he was waiting for his reply and knew the fact that he isn't the kind of person to look away or drop this sort of thing.

Within a matter of seconds, she breathed deeply and exhaled. She finally answered, "actually..."

"..Yuuya didn't really love me."

Those five words rang to his ears. He couldn't believe it. Those words just left him stunned and speechless. Yuya didn't love her at all!

He regained himself from his shock as he started, "Then why..."

"I lied," she replied, stunning him again. "No. We lied to them and what they told you, was unintentionally false."

"But why did you lie?" He asked again, "and what for? To have them thinking that you two became a couple?"

"It's not that Gouda," she said as she turned back to him. Her face seemed to show more shame as well as remorse. This only questioned the teen. Remorse over what?

"You see..."

Barks echoed into the woods as they had their attention caught by it.

"Did you hear that?" Ran asked, her expressions changed back to normal with a look of curiosity.

Gouda nodded, forgetting what they were talking about. "Yeah I sure do. Sounds like a dog."

"Or a pup," she corrected him when they heard the barks again.

Like what she said, they were definitely a puppy's barks. This only leaves them wondering what and why was a puppy doing in the middle of this forest. To investigate, they ran straight for the barking sounds.

* * *

Ota X blinked at the computer screen, his face showed a sign of surprise as he looked at it closely. He called Takuya and the others, he even told them to put up a video call for Ban and the rest, except Ran and Gouda. They couldn't reach them due to the forest location that they were in and it was blocking EMM signals. But that was also his whole point of calling them in.

"Look what the satellite just found," he tapped the keys in a quick pace.

The screen on Tiny Orbit's and the players' CCMs showed a map of a forest area with a huge blue, red and orange circle in the center of the map.

They were all surprised to see the size and it was clearly huge.

Ban started, _"That's..."_

 _"An EMM signal,"_ Yagami finished.

"Was it Hiro's?" Haruka asked.

"Not really," Ota X replied, "and this is the biggest EMM signal that I've ever seen. I know how technology and signals work and Hiro's CCM doesn't show off this big."

"Then it could be a wide EMM network," Takuya guessed.

 _"In a place like that?"_ Kazu find it weird to be located somewhere deep in a forest outside of Tokiosia.

 _"Where are Ran and Gouda?"_ Jin asked.

 _"They're somewhere in that area, right?"_ Jessica added.

"Yes they are," Rina replied, "but we couldn't find their EMM signals. And we can't even reach their phone line at all."

 _"Then why won't you try connecting with a probe?"_ Runa barged in while asking.

"A probe?" Takuya echoed.

 _"Just recently I heard a few people saying something about probes roaming around that area,"_ she explained, _and among those people were hikers and hunters. They were also being told not to hike and hunt there anymore."_

 _"If I'm not mistaken, those were security probes,"_ Yagami claimed.

 _"They were sent out just after a report of the Beast frightened a hiker the other night."_

"Do you think we can connect to them?" Takuya asked.

 _"I'm pretty sure you can,"_ Yagami told them, _"but I'm going to tell this to the Tokiosia security about this when they get a report of one their probes acting strangely. For now, do what you have to do."_

 _"Go for it, Nee-san,"_ Runa cheered.

"Alright, here goes," Rina then began typing.

As she typed, data appeared on the screen and showed the functions and systems of the security probe. She typed the exact codes and were all coded into data. Transferring them into the connected probe, the probe reacted and showed an image of a forest scenery on the screen.

This delighted everyone.

 _"You did it!"_ Runa exclaimed, feeling proud of her big sister.

Rina sighed in relief and turned to Takuya with a nod. "Alright, I'm going to have it moving."

Using the arrows of the keyboard, she carefully moved the probe perspectively. In a matter of seconds, it or _they_ found Ran and Gouda kneeling down behind a bush. They seemed to be hiding from something.

"Found them," Rina claimed.

 _"But they're looking at something,"_ Ami pointed out.

 _"Will you make the probe turn to see what they're looking at,"_ Yuuya requested.

"Okay," she typed the same commands, only for the screen which was the eye of the probe to turn.

It landed right where they were looking at. But everyone in the room including the players froze. Just in the screen, before their eyes was a strange animal that they have never seen and it looked rather terrifying.

 _"That's it!"_ Hosoi exclaimed.

 _"The Beast!?"_ Jessica gasped.

Jin nodded. _"Yes, there's no doubt about it."_

"So that's the thing who took my son," Haruka growled.

Before anyone realize it, the screen began to blur and shut off. This left them stunned in confusion and surprise.

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

"The probe shut off," Rina said panicky.

"What!?"

"I can't get it back on or connecting it."

 _"Can you try connecting with another probe?"_ Yuuya suggested.

She did. So far, after several attempts she failed to do so.

"Sadly, I don't think I can," Rina apologized, "I'm sorry."

"No need," Takuya assured her, "now that we know where it is..."

 _"Hiro must be there as well,"_ Ban claimed.

"Meet me at the same area also," Takuya turned to Ota X, "send us the location where we found it."

 _"Do you think Ran and Gouda will go after it?"_ Jessica asked in concern.

 _"Of course they will,"_ Yagami told them, _"besides, Gouda had seen it in eye to eye."_

 _"For now, head straight to the forest area."_

 _"Hai!"_

The video call went off. As it did, Takuya was about to take his departure unfortunately his steps halted when Haruka stood up and called out, "Wait!"

Takuya turned around, only to see her approaching him.

"Please let me come with you," she begged.

"I know you're worried about Hiro but you must trust us," he assured her, "we will bring him back safely I can guarantee that."

"I know how well skilled you and Hiro's friends are," she told him. Her tone changed though, and it was serious which Takuya happened to notice. "Even so, I cannot stand by and wait for a miracle descending upon Hiro's fate. I am his mother and it's my responsible to be worried and make sure he is out of harm's way."

* * *

The strange animal nicknamed as the _Beast_ picked up an apple as it reached its head over to where it was hanged by a branch. It later jump down from a tree and put the apple into a sack which was held in the mouth of the helmed pup.

The pup wagged its tail as it watched the _Beast_ climbed back up to another tree.

Silently behind the bushes, Ran and Gouda secretly watched them. They both seem to have no idea what was going on and they also noticed the strange pup.

"Are they fruit picking?" Ran whispered to Gouda.

"Seems like it," Gouda whispered back.

They watched the _Beast_ come back down again and it opened its jaw to have a stack of bananas thrown into the sack. The pup twitches its nose as it looked down into the sack as the _Beast_ did the same.

"Gouda," Ran whispered again, "are you sure that's the _Beast_?"

Gouda nodded and looked back at the two strange animals. "Yeah. That's the one."

* * *

 _"Gouda!"_

 _Thunder crashed into the scene during that one night. They were all frozen. So as Gouda but he later regained himself when he heard the Beast growling. He looked at his original position. To their shocks, a lightning did strike down and it left a burnt mark on the floor._

 _He glanced at the animal. It was still growling. Its red eyes were not glaring at him but it seem to hold some protectiveness and had some pride of saving one's life._

 _This led Gouda to finally come up with words, "You... Save me..."_

 _Their attention was averted when the lighting stroke again and a cyclone appeared once more. As it disappeared, the man in the hood stood in mid air. Leaving them stunned as they watched him brought up a ball of thunder in his palm._

 _He sneered under his hood, "Protecting them is futile."_

 _He then threw at the Beast and Gouda. "It's useless!"_

 _The animal merely growled at his words. It ran straight towards the ball of thunder and roared in the darkest night._

* * *

"..And it saved my life," he muttered.

She glanced back at him. Shock at what she just heard. It saved him?

"It did?" She asked, still in her lower tone.

"But what I don't get is why it took Hiro?" Gouda asked to himself.

They snapped in alarm when they heard the mentioned animal howling. They looked up and saw the helmed pup barking. Its tail wagging in somewhat exciting. The _Beast_ took the sack into its mouth as it walked away while the pup tailed behind it. They watched them leave. Surprisingly, none of them, not even the _Beast_ noticed the two of them there.

Ran glanced at Gouda who gave her a nod as she nodded back. Turning back to where the two strange animals left, they went out of their hiding and quietly followed them. Not losing their tail they hoped that they would lead to where Hiro is, whether he's alive or not.

* * *

"I wonder where they are now," Hiro asked to himself.

He stared at the opened field where he can see from the cave. All he see are trees and a yellow dirt road. Although it appeared to be rather beautiful when it bathed under the rays of the setting dawn. He heard a moaning growl seconds later.

He put his hand in his tummy. Hiro sighed, "And I'm still hungry."

He should have taken that breakfast meal earlier. He couldn't complain about it though, not even to himself. After having two worse days of his life, he had gone through hell and couldn't help but mop at the second one which was today. At the first day, he was being chased or simply put it trying to be killed by a weird LBX and today he nearly got killed by a fire breathing Killer Droid and lastly a group of LBX Deqoos. After that, he had heard the news of Ran and Yuuya being a couple. He thought this is his omen. Everyone was talking about the couple, saying that they were perfect together and all and believed that one day in the future, they'll get married.

He began to imagine of Ran wearing a white wedding dress. Adorned with white ribbons and accessories, her face covered under a white thin veil. He smiled at the thought when he imagined her face to be beautiful when taking off the veil and her smiling. His smile turned rather sad as his daydream continued on.

'She would be a perfect woman to any man alive out there,' he thought as he hanged his head down, his solemn smile never ceased, 'I wish... I wish I was the one worthy to be her husband...'

Thoughts of his hunger faded and were replaced with new thoughts. His thoughts of Ran and him being together. He would imagine, how things go on when he is not close to her. Not be able to reach out to her. Not able to tell his own feelings towards her. He looked like he was about to enter into a breakdown.

A few barks echoed into the cave. His breakdown state ceased. He glanced up to see the two strange animals again. The bigger animal came forward with a sack in its mouth as the pup tailed behind.

He began to wonder what was in the sack until the animal dropped it. An apple rolled in front of him and later stopped to his crossed legs. His eyes widen, surprised to even look at a bunch of fruits before him.

The large animal went to his left side while the helmed pup went to his left. Both sat down as he glanced at them and the pile of fruit before him. The large animal gestured him to take some which he hesitated to. Of course he knew this creature saved his life but he did not mean he can fully trust in it not after it brought this bunch.

The pup later went up to the pile of fruit. It randomly picked up an apple and walked towards the blunette.

He stared at it as the pup held out the apple. Its eyes gleaming, begging to atleast take it like he did with the pear. For some reason, it seems to be thankful as well as grateful towards him. Was it because he actually accepted them? Because he wasn't scared of them or not thinking of them as some kind of crazy monster? If he only knew, he would imagine how hard the storm they have to go through.

Hiro smiled as he looked at the apple. He lend out his palm which the latter let go of the apple and it landed in it. He took it up and ate. He chewed a few times and gulped it once. His smile grew wide as the taste was still clinging on his tongue.

"This one is good too," he exclaimed before taking another bite.

After finishing the whole apple, he randomly picked up a banana and bite it. The fruit is sweet as the apple as well.

"You guys are sure good fruit pickers," he ate once more and began to take another random fruit.

The helmed pup barked happily as the large animal somehow made a smile. A growl was heard though. The animal's smile faltered. So as the pup's barks. Hiro had heard it too but it was not his stomach. They looked at where it was made from. Both began to realize that it was the pup. They could tell just by seeing it wagging its tail, slowly in embarrassment. Even its face flushed under its skull helmet.

It nervously glanced at the pile of fruit. Its stomach growled again.

The large animal barked at the helmed pup as if it was scolding it if it ever try to take some. The small animal obliged, though its ears slowly put down. Its stomach continued on moaning as the pup sadly barked.

Hiro couldn't help but smile. He had no idea that the pup would be an omnivore since its appearance looked a lot like a puppy. He took a pear and held it out to the pup.

Both animals were surprised at this as his smile didn't cease. "It's alright, you can take some of it. I don't mind."

Seeing his kindness in delight, it gladly took a bite from the fruit. It barked joyfully, agreeing that it was definitely sweet as most of them. Hiro couldn't help but grin widely. He tells it to eat it all up and have the rest that he'll be sharing with. It continued to bark joyfully as it ate to fill up its tummy.

"You know what I'm going to call you?"

The pup turned to him strangely while munching on an apple.

"Tanoshi!"

Its left ear perched while it tilted its head. The large animal looked at him weirdly as well. Both did not understand what it means until he announced it,

" _Tanoshi_ means _joyful_ ," he explained, "because you're always joyful as I can see you now."

It barked happily as it dropped its food. It began to run around the blunette as he excitedly watched it run enthusiastically. The large animal watched as well and its smile came back again. The pup continues to run and bark and it later landed into Hiro's arms. He secretly flinched when he felt his injured shoulder stinging but doesn't mind it at all.

He happily pet on the pup named _Tanoshi_ and rubbed its golden tuff. It barked happily as he exclaimed, "I'm glad you like it!"

The large beast continued to smile once more only to have it falter later when another stomach growl is heard. They both stopped and turned their heads at the animal. They could've sworn their was a tilt shade of pink on its face as it caught their eye contact. It reluctantly looked away, not minding them or anything. But its stomach growling only gives it discomfort.

Without realizing, an apple was lend out to it.

"You want some?" Hiro asked with a smile.

Its two red eyes looked at the apple then at Hiro, remained silent and done nothing for about a moment. Though it turned away, meaning that it rejected his offer. But its stomach seems to be begging for it.

"Come on, just take it."

It refused. It turned its head a little more and so as its body.

"Admit it," he said, "I know you're hungry."

The animal merely growl, making a stubborn face and refused to take the fruit into its mouth. It only annoyed the blunette as the animal but his smile grew more amusingly than ever.

"At least take it, _Tsuyo_."

Its head shot at him. Its red eyes completely looking at him and its third eye opened in surprise along with a glare. But Hiro knew it didn't show that to him intentionally as his smile turned into a more amusing grin.

"Yeah I called you _Tsuyo,_ " he said, "because you're _stubborn_."

Tanoshi barked as the animal named _Tsuyo_ , shot a glare at the pup.

Hiro lend out the apple once more. "Come on, Tsuyo."

Tsuyo growled wildly while stubbornly rejected the offer again. Both him and the animal will continue on unless either of them gave up their position. But another stomach growl was heard once more. Tsuyo couldn't help but ruffed lowly at this, hanging its head down in defeat. The victor is Hiro this time.

"Are you gonna take it?" He asked.

Hesitantly, Tsuyo finally nodded.

The blunette gave the apple up to the animal as it took a bite from it. Hiro and Tanoshi watched as Tsuyo chewed up the chunk and gulped it down.

"Does it taste good?"

Without denying it, Tsuyo smiled. It barked as Tanoshi barked happily while wagging its tail.

Hiro laughed, "Now you're satisfied!"

* * *

The sky that was painted in blue, now turned into a red orange one with a dark blue or perhaps purple color on top. Making a shade of pink line appear in between. The sun is midway to set itself to sleep. While the now big dark orange scorching orb slowly descends, Ran and Gouda continued their pursuit.

They hadn't lost their tail as the trip took about fifteen minutes. They arrived in a huge cave just beneath a small mountain. Both Ran and Gouda hid themselves again and watched the two animals entering the cave.

The sun is nearly close to the landscape. Ran and Gouda remained in their spots and waited for something to happen. It have been fifteen minutes or so. A few barkings were heard, catching their attention. Just among those barks, they could've sworn they heard a certain male voice coming from the same cave as well.

To further investigate, they quietly left their spot and slowly walked to the side of the entrance. They laid their backs on the wall, both heads looking at the same direction to where the two animals entered. They breathed slowly while their bodies stiffed. They could barely feel their heart beating really fast as they heard the barkings again. Finally, the voice came. Able to identify it, both stopped breathing. They just frozen there as they listened to the voice.

 _"Now you're satisfied!"_

There was no mistaking. That was Hiro's voice. Without thinking, both quickly went inside the cave.

"Hiro!" Both called.

The said person glanced up. Knowing those voices, he saw their owners running towards him. He was surprised to see Gouda even Ran as they run towards him.

"Gouda-san?" He muttered, "Ran-san?"

But as the two named animals glanced their heads, they too saw the two teens running. Tsuyo growled, by instinct it later stood up its feet and was about to pounce at them when they came close. This caught Hiro's attention and so as the teens. The blunette stood up and grabbed hold of the large animal as it barked wildly. Ran and Gouda, in turn, simply halt their steps and moved back a little.

"Whoa!" Gouda gasped.

"Hiro!" Ran shouted, "be careful!"

"Tsuyo calm down!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tsuyo growled and barked at the same time as it tried to break free from Hiro's grasp. But Hiro simply won't budge and refused to let go until it calms down. Unfortunately, this attempt only had his wound opened as he twitched his teeth in pain. Finally, Tsuyo stopped barking. As if it felt his pain, it shot its head at him. Blood spread on his bandages, leaving both animals and the two teens stunned.

"Oh my god," Gouda exclaimed, "he's bleeding!"

"Hiro!" Ran rushed towards the blunette.

Tsuyo barked at Tanoshi as it barked back in response. The large animal slowly and carefully break free from his grasp as Hiro had both his knees kneeled on the ground and his hands touching on the rocky miss floor to support his weight. Ran came close and Tsuyo didn't mind her as it followed where Tanoshi went.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked.

She put her hands on his shoulders and looks at him in worry.

The blunette merely smiled and told her in assurance, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You think?"

Both glanced up to see Gouda walking towards them. The older teen looked at the wound. Blood have spread all over his shoulder which the two noticed, his whole upper part were wrapped in bandages. This only made them frown yet confused at the same time. It wasn't the time to ask for questions, right now Hiro needed a medic.

"You're in a pretty bad shape," Gouda remarked.

"We should take you to the doctor," Ran suggested.

Both tried to support the blunette to back up to his feet. But Hiro, in turn, simply refused. He grabbed hold both of their wrists and stopped them. They looked at him in confuse as he shook his head.

"No need to take me one," Hiro told them.

His head turned as they followed as well. Tsuyo and Tanoshi came back as they slowly approach them. Although, Tanoshi quickly hid itself behind Tsuyo and nervously looked at Ran and Gouda. Tsuyo merely stood in its four paws while in its mouth, held a roll of bandages. They also noticed the helmed pup even hold an old battered but perfectly shaped emergency kit, leaving the teens wondered where they even get it.

Hiro smiled in grateful. "Because we have one right here."

* * *

 _ **GenesX: This is probably the longest chapter that I've ever wrote out of the rest. ^-^' I might make another one that is this long in the next chapter, which makes the update come in very late (but not too late atleast.) Other than that, I hope this makes up for me taking it too long and have your patience up on this. Leave a review like always. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	10. Reveal

_**Chapter 9: Reveal**_

The sun finally sets to sleep. Sky became darker as it was before. Stars can be seen in the night and a few formed constellations. Thus farther but closer the constellar polygonals is the moon. Though not full nor new it was half; one glowed on the right, the other shaded in mere grayish back.

The half moon itself gazed down. It reflects itself upon a river streaming through and within the boundaries of the forest. It was not until the named beast, Tsuyo came down and take a drink from it. Though it also bathed its black fur that was soaked and dried in blood, even its teeth were stained.

Tsuyo calmly does this while its eyes, especially its third eye close. Just as the dried blood splits away from its fur and joins the stream, it raised up its head in alarm. Its ears twitching as well as it nose. Tsuyo listened and breathed in the scent carefully. Instantly, it opened two of its red bloody, furious eyes.

* * *

"It took you because it knew you're dying?"

They shuddered, although hiding the feeling anyway. More importantly, the thought of Hiro dying was like seeing themselves dying as well. Gouda had a reason to be thinking that way only because the blunette is an inspired, strong LBX player and a great friend.

It was a good thing he even thought of bringing a flashlight. Setting it on a small rock as it lit, he and Ran sat with their injured but perfectly treated companion sitting between them. Hiro had his bare upper body covered underneath Gouda's black jacket; it explains why the older teen only has his white vest. The recently old bandages were replaced with new ones just after Tsuyo done the surgery.

They have to say, the creature is unique. Even Hiro agrees too.

"Sort of like that yeah," He replied.

"I wonder where Tsuyo went off to."

"Tsuyo?" Ran echoed.

"You named it?"

Hiro nodded, "I thought I would give _him_ a name atleast."

Gouda nodded and remarked, "That I can agree."

Thudding caught their attention as they turned their heads. The fruits were once piled up together, now fallen and scattered like cards. Plucked out of the fruits was Tanoshi. It shook its head sideways a few times and its mouth held a apple.

Gouda moved in closer to Hiro and Ran. He asked, "So what name did you give this little guy here?"

"Tanoshi," Hiro replied.

The said pup wiggled itself out from the fallen fruits. Walking up to the three while holding the apple, it later approached to Ran as it sat in front of her.

Ran only looks at it until Hiro told her, "I think he wants you to have some."

She glanced at the blunette then shortly turn back to the pup. It reluctantly looked back at her as well. Its eyes. They seem to hold something. She couldn't define it though not how to explain it but it somehow reminded of herself. Shaking the thought off, she lend out her hand though.

Tanoshi slightly opened its mouth, letting the apple roll on her palm.

"Thank you," she thanked it.

Tanoshi barked, wagging its tail while its eyes glimmer.

Ran took a bite. She smiled. "It tastes good."

"Really?" Gouda asked as he tries to take an apple from the pile. He tried it and had the same exclamation as Ran's.

"It is!"

Tanoshi beamed as it barked. Though Ran had her other free hand stretch out and lay on its chin. Her fingers caressed its soft golden hair. Immediately, Tanoshi reacted to this by simply letting out low growls as it closes its eyes enjoying it. The red head couldn't help but find it cute and she giggled.

Hiro caught her just in time. That tune of her laugh sounded like a lullaby. That smile was like a spell that puts him into trance. They were nothing more but pure and beauty. He'd seen it twice and he wished he'll see it again no, make that forever if she were his. Sadly, knowing reality as it is now she is with someone else. He made a long face but masked it with a smile. He didn't want Gouda nor her to notice and they would start questioning him. On the other hand, he didn't want any pity. Atleast, he was being honest to himself.

* * *

The night that fell upon the woods led crickets make their song. They were not as loud as the humming bees though their music echoed into the dark. Later, the pitch black was lit from within. Several lights moved every direction. Leaves crushed after another. Muffled voices speaking. Though none shall hear Tsuyo, hiding itself behind nature. Its red eyes blared like red rocket glares yet no feeling was identified.

"This is where we last saw them," Yagami pointed out.

His hand outstretched to the exact area where Tsuyo, and Tanoshi were as well as Ran and Gouda's hiding spot. Ban and the rest, even Runa and Miami searched through the fields.

Ban walked up to Runa who have been kneeling down where Tsuyo and Tanoshi stood. Runa picked up an apple, examining it then lend it to Ban as he took it. He looked at it and saw a small bite of an animal.

"It was fruit picking," Runa told him.

"You think?" Ban asked, not very sure of this. But if it did, then why?

"Guys!"

They all turned from their search and saw Ami waving at them. Hosoi and Yakabe happened to be carrying some kind of object as Kazu helped them. They couldn't identify what but they knew it was definitely heavy as they can tell by how much effort the men tries to lift it up.

Yagami came followed by Jin, Yuuya and Takuya, even Cobra and Ban joined as they tried to lift up the object. Runa walked up to them with Mami behind followed by Haruka and Jessica. With a final attempt, the men managed to lift or flip over whatever it was and they all gathered around it.

To their shock, it was one of Tokiosia Security's probes. Covered in dirt, it was even battered and several scratches printed on each of its parts. There was also a black burnt on its head and its camera lens broke as well.

"This is the one that Rina-nee hacked in," Runa said while she points her flashlight onto the robot.

"But it looks beaten up," Jessica noted of the damages.

"I wonder who did this."

"The _Beast_?" Ami asked.

"I don't think it did," Kazu told them, "what was it doing before the video died out?"

Both Ban and Runa merely replied, "Fruit picking."

"Really?" Mami said sarcastically at the answer, "How an animal like that would even do a fruit picking?"

"This," Ban brought up the apple, "might answer that question."

He gave it to Yagami as he examined it carefully.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"Right where the _Beast_ was found," Runa outstretched her index finger, pointing at the place.

"This bite mark," he said, "this doesn't belong to the _Beast._ "

"If I can recall," Jin began, "before the video collapsed I saw a puppy carrying a sack."

"I happened to notice that too," Jessica claimed.

"Was it the _Beast_ 's offspring?"

Jin shook his head. "By the looks of it, I don't think it really is."

"But we need to stay cautious," Shouko suggested, "if it really were its offspring it probably have more than one."

"And probably a two or more are already grown ups," Cobra remarked sarcastically, "imagine if they were actually a big pack of them."

"Let's not get too saturated of things, Cobra," Takuya told him.

"Saturated?" Cobra shouted at this, "Mongoose just went crazy after he saw it! And you call that saturated?!"

"Will you quiet down?" Mami threatened him, though not literally, "you're only grabbing its attention."

"Ma'am," Kazu spoke to her with cautious, "if you were in any of our shoes you'll know he's completely pissed off the whole time for no reason."

Mami merely crossed her arms. "If that's the case then that's his problem."

The young NICS players were shocked at her calm reply and she doesn't seem to show any rebuke at all. Except Cobra. He began howling out of nonsense and Takuya was trying to shut him up. Though the Hiyama slowly boiled her blood in annoyance much to their nightmares. If she gets mad she'll be the one to atleast get the _Beast_ 's attention.

Runa, on the other hand, tries to calm her down as she patted on the woman's back. She said nervously, "There, there."

To their relief and surprise, her small effort succeeded in cooling off Mami for now. Ban had watched the two together the whole time, wondering how did they meet each other in the first place.

Haruka who have been silent for quite a while, finally spoke after having some thought. "Maybe we should get its attention."

The statement made everyone think that someone just flipped over the table. Their heads averted to the Professor. She stood there quietly while not making any expressions on her face and her fake glasses were hiding them.

Shouko was the first to break the ice, "I'm sorry. Are you suggesting we should do what?"

"Getting its attention," Haruka repeated.

"That is totally insane!" Cobra remarked.

"Maybe we can try," Yagami said.

"What!?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, I agree. We should try."

"You're completely out of your minds!"

"Hey," Jessica scolded him, "we're here pursuing the _Beast_ for a reason and that is to save Hiro."

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Ran and Gouda are," Yuuya said.

"They probably followed it to its hiding place," Jin guessed.

"If they did then they might've found Hiro before us," Ami said, "though they would need a distraction to lure the _Beast_ away."

"Then a distraction is what we'll lend to them," Kazu claimed.

"If this is what we're supposed to do then I'll go with it," Mami said this calmly. "But for you Runa, you need to be somewhere that is safe from getting harm."

Runa was about to protest but was cut off when Ban barged in, "I'll make sure she isn't in any harms away."

She looked at him in surprise. Mami, on the other hand, just stared at him before turning away and replied with finality, "just make sure she isn't alright?"

Ban nodded. "Yeah. I will."

"So," Kazu began, "how should we lure it?"

"Blood trail?" Hosoi asked.

Shouko gave him an elbow on the arm, causing him to flinched and puts his hand onto his poor arm. "Nah ah," Shouko forbid him to come up with that plan.

"Anything else?" Takuya asked.

"First of all," Yuuya pointed out, "we don't even know where it is, now."

"You're saying?" Cobra asked in ignorance, though there was a hint of fear in his tone.

"I'm saying is that what if it's actually watching us behind these woods?"

Ami shuddered at the thought. "Then it would totally pounce on one of us."

Kazu wrapped an arm around her as he tries to comfort her. "Not to worry," he assured her but he seemed to be stuttering a bit, "it won't when we're all juggled up together."

"I don't care whether it'll pounce!" Haruka exclaimed, leaving everyone even Mami in a daze and shock at her outburst. "If none of you will help then I'll do it by myself! I can't just stand in fear while my son is dying and placed in the hands of that beast!"

Tsuyo's ears twitched. It blinked as it heard what she just said.

Mami carefully moved over to the professor, trying to calm her down. "Hey, I know you're worried but you can't-"

Growling. They stopped. They froze as they heard it. They unfreeze their heads as they turned to where it came from. Eyes widen. Fear and anxiety mixing in as they stared at the appearance of the canine they have been speaking of. None didn't dare to move. So as the canine.

Runa dropped her flashlight and began clinging onto Ban's arm as the brunette placed a protective arm on her. Kazu and Ami pretty much mirrored what the two did. Jessica hid behind Jin while placing her hands on his back and Jin merely stood there in surprise at its appearance. The adults just stood there as well and Shouko tried not to scream and so as Cobra who was experiencing a heart attack ironically he is still young.

It twitched its nose. It blinks its two red eyes. It bent its head sideways and later straightened it up. Then it quietly walks up to Haruka.

"Is it going for the professor?" Hosoi whispered to Yagami.

"Seems like it," Yagami whispered back, "though it hadn't done anything."

"Wonder why," Yakabe spoke softly.

None of them didn't know it had a name which it was specifically named by Hiro. Haruka merely stood there as she saw it approaching. She could feel sweat running down through her face, her legs shaking and her heart beating fast. Now it's not the time to be scared, Haruka thought. Hiro is dying and his fate is in this monster's claws. She looked at it closely when Tsuyo stopped in front of her. Just so sudden, she was drained by something. Like a trance, her eyes sees something mysterious in its red eyes.

In an instance, she stopped shaking. Her heart beat beating normally. She can finally breathe as well.

"Where..."

Tsuyo merely looks at her and did not break the eye contact.

She spoke, "where did you take my son?"

Silence filled causing anxiety to fall on them. Sweat runs down from their faces. Their spines somewhat froze in place. No one knew what will happen next. Until the ice finally breaks with two voices.

Yagami yelled, "Professor get out of the way!"

"Mom!"

Haruka snapped.

Tsuyo jumped on her, causing the woman to fall into the dirt. Thunder strikes and fire is formed. After one single strike and a fire being lit, now it had bathed the forest in flames.

"What the heck!?" Kazu exclaimed.

"Where did that came from?" Yuuya questioned.

"Where else?" Mami said bitterly. "It's from the same man."

"We have to get out of here!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Mom!"

"Hiro?" Haruka shouted her son's name. She could've sworn she heard his voice as she sat up. Then she noticed Tsuyo in front of her. Remembering the lightning strike, she realized it saved her. She was later out of her thoughts and gaze on the creature when she heard his voice again.

Looking up, through the flames she saw Hiro wearing Gouda's black hoodie running towards her followed by Ran and Gouda even Tanoshi as they ran behind him.

"Mom!"

"Hey that's Hiro!" Ban exclaimed.

"Along with Ran and Gouda," Jessica added.

Relief filled in her heart as Haruka sees her son safe and sound. Hiro was feeling the same way as he put up a smile as well. Just as they went close to the group, the relief changed into panic. The occurred flames were strong eaters as termites as the fire ate through the bark of a tree and soon fell close on Hiro.

"Hiro!" Haruka cried.

Tsuyo twitched, it foreseen what will happen next. In instinct, it tried to reach to the blunette in order to avoid extreme death. But its efforts won't prevent it when actually received an injury from the lightning. It couldn't do anything.

Hiro was so close to reaching his mother until he saw the tree falling. Everything went slow and so as the flames around them. The tree is about to fall on him until, nothing happened. Hiro found himself lying face down on the ground. He heard cries within the background and the flames were still there.

"Hiro!"

He looked up. His mother looking back at him. She sighed in relief but she seemed to be in sort of anxiety.

"Mom," Hiro started, "what happened-"

"Ran!"

Jessica crying out one certain name. It sounded grieving as to how it was pronounced. Hiro immediately got himself up and turned. Then he froze. Every whole inch of his body stopped, even his heart and his breath. He couldn't find himself to speak. His eyes just stared to what befalls on them.

Before him, his friends and even the adults gathered around a certain someone. They lay on the ground unconscious. He sees no breathing coming out of their mouth. Not an eye was open. And their clothes were battered with dirt and their skin had scratches and burns. At some point, he even saw the person just experienced a broken spine. That person was none other than Ran.

"Hang on, Ran-kun!" Yuuya pleaded desperately.

"She's not breathing!" Ami cried in panic.

"No pulse," Jin muttered in disbelief.

Yagami cursed, "Darn it."

Hiro stuttered her name, "Ran-san..."

"You were supposed to be getting hit by the tree," Haruka told him, "but Ran pushed you out of the way... And this happened..."

Hold on. She's not breathing. No pulse. The words of his friends repeated in his mind like a never ending cycle. Is she going to die? Is Ran-san dead? Again, he couldn't find himself to breathe nor have his heart beat again. But by instinct, he knew what to do. He immediately sat ups nd began running towards them. He didn't bother nor hear his mother's calls and her footsteps on tow as he made his way through the gathering of his friends.

They noticed him but he ignored them as he breaks through like they were the wall that seperated him and her. Finally, he reached her. He knelt down his knees. His hands placed on the very spot where the spine is cruelly twisted or smashed. His dark brown eyes gazed on Ran. She seemed to be asleep but it was merely a painful one as he can tell on her sleeping image.

"You're not..."

Blue lines appeared on his hands and they were soon expand as traced mainly on Ran's back. Bright glow emits from the lines.

"..going to die..."

Please live. That's the only thing he wanted. He wanted her to live. She cannot be in the death's hand and it was supposed to be him. He couldn't imagine her gone without him telling his feelings. He just simply can't afford that. Determined, he used the last of his strength and pour all of it into his hands and into Ran. He doesn't care whether it brings discomfort or pain as he can feel them running in his veins. Sweat runs down and a few of his fingers twitched. But he gripped onto her back and did not falter his motive.

He ignored the flames. His friends and his mother surrounding him and her. Her does not hear them but muffled voices. The glow fades so as the lines. His image of Ran was blurry. For a moment, he slowly slumps over the red head. He breathed heavily. His eyes were drowsy and soon came to close. The blurry image of Ran, all he sees was her red cherry hair. He wanted to call her, wake her up see if he did. He wanted to know if she can live again. Sadly, tiredness befalls on every part of him. His heart beating ever slowly. His breath nearly went to stop and his eyes closed into the darkness.

* * *

"That didn't work well..."

The man in the hood stood close to where the fire was started. Of course, it was obvious it was him. He had planned to get rid of them for interfering. He just came to get the boy from Tsuyo but they got there in time. A fire would kill any one of them yet none died.

He pissed in disgust, "what a waste of luck."

"Yeah, good for you."

The man jolted in surprise as he turned. There stood Mami along with Takuya and Ban. The Hiyama wore a victory smirk on her face as the man glared at them.

"How did you know I was here?" He questioned them.

"The creature commonly known as the _Beast_ points us where," she explained to him, "with strong trust."

"Just to burn the forest and have any one of us killed," Takuya muttered as he gripped his hand into a fist, "you could've killed Hiro as well!"

The man scoffed, "but just as I said. Like that girl, you all are close to him. And judgement is what you deserve!"

"Odin Mk-2!" Ban summoned his LBX in the form of a jet.

"Useless!" The man in the hood flciked his fingers and a lightning stroke down on the LBX.

But it missed when Ban managed to command Odin Mk-2 to move out of the way. Distracted, the man was about to summon another thunder. He did not realize that Mami went close to him with her fist held up high.

"Deserve this!"

She landed a punch in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground and his fell off. Mami stood with her fist still formed but later dropped as her eyes widen in shock. Ban just had Odin Mk-2 return to his side but he was shocked as well. Even Takuya is.

* * *

"Begin scanning." Wave declared.

Director Kaious stood by as he watched the progress going. But without him or anyone knowing, a person with a certain name. Adam is his name. Hid within the shadows just behind the director of NICS, lapis-lui eyes glowed.

 _"Take him as well,"_

"As you wish, my lord."

 _I will do whatever pleases you._

* * *

Junichirou Yamano flipped a page of his newspaper while sitting on his favorite couch. He was at the Yamano residence living normally with his wife. He have been wondering if his son Ban was doing fine just after he heard a brainjacked incident occurred on D City. Ban said he and his friends will take care of it but as a father he couldn't help but worry. Though Marie, his wife on the other hand, assured him that he'll do just fine.

Marie walked up to her husband and placed a cup of coffee. He let his eyes wander off the newspaper as he thanked her.

She smiled and headed back to do the chores. Junichirou then read back to the newspaper. But then an article caught his attention. He read, _Optima burned in devslastation. Attacked by brainjacked LBXs with natural fiery powers._

Brainjacked at Optima? He thought. How in the world there could be another one at a different location when it occurred at D City?

"Something's not right..." He muttered.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Ginji groaned. "Because I'm tired!"

Tetsuo panted, "Same here."

"Knock those complaints and tiredness you knuckle heads!" Riko exclaimed while hitting their heads with her wooden kendo stick.

"Ow..." Both mumbled, at the same time, massaging their poor heads.

Riki breathed deep and puts her other free hand onto her chest. "Have you forgotten? We're the Elite Four! We take out those who messes this neighborhood!"

"And even those who tries to ruin Blue Cat's Cafe! Understand?"

Both nodded quickly just when they saw her aura. Seeing that they agreed, she changed back to normal.

"Now," she turned and started, "let's see who just made themselves a victim for causing a crime!"

"You mean ruckus?" Ginji corrected her.

"Crime or ruckus, whatever!" She waved her hand carelessly.

The trio of Gouda's gang stopped when they saw someone standing at the side of the streets. Mainly it was a woman with long black hair wearing a white plain gown and she seemed rather bare footed as noted that she doesn't wear shoes nor sandals. She had a white band on her right wrist and a black band on her left wrist. She also have topaz sapphire eyes and her skin was pale white.

"Who's that?" Riko asked.

Just suddenly, hearts were being shaped by the eyes of Ginji and Tetsuo whom seemingly fell in love of the woman's appearance.

"I don't know but she looks gorgeous!" Ginji remarked.

"So pretty..." Tetsuo muttered.

It lost Riko's patience as she begins to whack their heads again with her kendo stick.

"You people are nothing like Gouda," she exclaimed, "shame on you!"

She reluctantly turned back to the woman and noticed her staring at something. She followed her gaze and they were landed on a certain house which Riko is very familiar of. It maybe it. She was definitely looking at the Yamano residence. But why? Was she planning to come by and visit? Riko looked back at her again. Then she had this strange feeling as if she knew her. Or it was just that she looked awfully similar to someone. Whatever it is, Riko found it fishy and she began to dislike whatever this woman's approach was.

The woman though soon noticed them when the trio decided to walk up to her. She stood there calmly as her eyes averted back to the house.

"Excuse me ma'am," Riko pardoned with politeness, "may I ask why are you out here alone in this wonderful night?"

The woman calmly replied, "Yes. The night is wonderful. For your question, I have reasons that I cannot reveal to anyone."

Riko looked at her weirdly. Not only she found her strange but her voice is too. Her voice sounded monotonic like a computer voicing in straight audio but there was a feminine tune playing along the words.

Ginji clasped his hands together and so as Tetsuo. Both had their eyes shaped with hearts and they wiggled their butts as if they were dogs.

"If you don't want your secrets be revealed then it's okay not to tell us," Ginji told her this.

Tetsuo nodded. "Yeah, keep them to yourself. We won't pressure you to tell us."

And I'm with these two insanely in love morons, Riko thought, planting a slap on the forehead.

"You won't?" The woman asked as she turned to them.

Both men nodded while the poor girl sighed in distress.

"Yes, cross our hearts," Ginji vowed.

Testuo did the same. "Yes, cross our hearts."

"Oh," she put up her hands onto her cheeks as if HSE was delighted, "what nice gentlemen you are."

Not entirely, Riko argued but in her thoughts.

"But..." The woman began, "I have one question to ask."

"Yes, one question and we'll answer it," Ginji claimed.

"Yes, we'll answer," Tetsuo repeated.

"Then..."

Riko snapped a few seconds later when she felt something strange. It was not her stomach or anything but the ground. It seemed to be shaking. She looked up to the woman. Her topaz sapphire eyes glaring dangerously and it was scary when she wore a sympathetic smile.

"How would you like when I reveal them to you?"

 _"Do as what I order you to do,"_

"This is for my god."

 _I will do whatever pleases you._

* * *

The half moon and the fire blared at the same time at the same direction. Before them, the man who had wreaked a supernatural havoc. The man who baffly called himself a god. The man who tried to kill them. Who would've thought that man would be the one who tried to bombard the world nation leaders and died two years ago. Who would've thought that man would be...

 _Ren Hiyama._

* * *

 ** _GenesX: A cliffhanger with a plot twist! Don't start fretting if this is totally real. And I'll say it, this is the real deal! If you're asking how's he alive? To answer the question with honesty, he is not alive. Literally, he is not. He isn't himself either. You'll find out soon for the next chapter._**

 ** _I'll also apologize for making a long wait. I didn't have time to notify you all that I will be out for several days in a camping institute. Without a phone. Anyway, I hope this will make it up for it. Just leave the rates and reviews here and there. Till next time~!_**


	11. Memory of that Day

**_Chapter 10: Memory of that Day_**

The man stared. On a clear but shattered glass, he saw a face of another man. That is himself or supposedly, his dead host. He began to reminisced, going hours back where he confronted the same humans again that one night.

* * *

 _His hood had taken off. The punch stung his cheek, or so his possession's. But he ignored it and stared at Ban, Takuya and Mami. They wore shock faces which he found it very amusing. He thought eerily, so they knew who I have possessed? He chuckled lowly. This is interesting._

 _Takuya managed to break the ice with a stutter, "Ren?"_

 _"Oni-chan?" Mami muttered in disbelief._

 _Ban felt the same way as the two adults. The brunette's eyes couldn't just deceive him nor be fooled by the binding light of the half moon. He was not imagining it. And the man could tell he have already reached to the point of confusion._

 _"Lex?"_

 _He couldn't help but chuckle lowly, snickering evilly, "Lex... Ren..."_

 _The three stood there and were nearly recovered from their shock. They couldn't processed of what was going on but they knew this man or so his host before._

 _"So they were the names of this man," sneered the man, "surprisingly he is an older brother. Is he, woman?"_

 _"Lex!" Ban cried. "Is that really you? Why are you doing this!?"_

 _Mami clenched her fist and murmured, "That's not him."_

 _Ban shot a glance at her as Takuya did the same. Both were extremely confused but they can see disgust and hatred in her eyes. They were as deadly as daggers. Her teeth clenched and her brow narrowed._

 _"Who are you?" She questioned him, her raised tone was threatening._

 _"Ah," he pretended to point out and playfully said, "so you now know this isn't your brother. Good eyes. I am sorry to tell you, he is long dead," he explained, "and I possessed his body."_

 _"You what!?" Takuya exclaimed._

 _"I told you," he said, "I'm a god. I can do whatever I want such as possessing a corpse."_

 _"Get out of my brother!" Mami demanded._

 _Before they could do anything, the man got to them first by simply clicking his fingers. He summoned a lightning, striking it down between him and them. The smoke dispersed and they saw no sign of the man. Though his laughter was heard. They also saw, his LBX._

* * *

"Humans," he scoffed, "they can be so naive when they became too emotional."

He heard steps coming this way. Smiling, he turned around and made eye contact with the guests.

"Adam, Eve," he greeted them. His smile didn't falter as he continued on, "you're back."

"Indeed my lord," said Adam.

"We also brought what you asked," Eve added.

Though he reminded, "and them?"

"Yes, my lord."

"They're right here," Adam shoved away as Eve did the same, allowing the man to see.

His crazed smile grew once more. Emotionless topaz eyes turned bloody red. He clasped his hands together and smoothly rubbed his palms like he was scheming something.

"You have done it," he remarked tremendously, "you are the greatest among those who used to serve me."

"What are we going to do with them?" Adam questioned him, although he is likely waiting for an order.

"Oh we're getting into that," he replied before turning away.

Then he walked. He removed his shattered cloak and left his chest exposed. He raised his hands and they glowed in golden light. The light did not blind his servants as they watched the power he was about to release.

The object that Adam retrieved, it glowed in the same color as the light around his palm. Visible lines emerged and they traced every part of their base. His body was marked by those same lines. Power surged through him. It was more magnificent than he had ever magined. His powers coming back to him, mixing together with the new power he had possessed and stole from the humans. He was now in the state of transformation.

"At long last," he exclaimed, "I'll be the god of this world again! All will bow before me!"

His maniac laugh echoed through the halls, it even filled the chamber they're in. The captives they hold, one of them heard it as he tried to open his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he could only see the light which nearly blinded his eyes. But he soon fell to deep unconsciousness. Not before he muttered a name of a certain girl as he finally passed out.

* * *

"Oji-san!"

Sweat made its way down through her face. Ran panted heavily and she was trying to breathe in and out. Finally, after doing so she have calmed down.

She placed her hand on her forehead. To her relief it wasn't hot so it was a sign that she is not entirely sick. Who do you think to blame? Most people can get ill and have high fevers after having a nightmare.

"Was that a dream?" She questioned herself.

Afterwards, she looked around. She was in a room which was not too small and tidy but not as big as the bedrooms of the Duck Shuttle. The walls were painted in white and dark blue and there was a white couch just ten feet away. There was also a stool just beside her bed. Wait, bed?

She looked again and found herself actually sitting on top of a hospital bed. She was still in covers but she knew she was not wearing her clothes anymore except she was wearing a patient's clothes. There was also a needle on her arm and it was attached to a tube to which it attached to a bag of strange liquid hanged on the metal post at the right side of the bed.

"I'm in a hospital?"

The sound of a door opened caught her attention. She quickly turned towards the entrance of this room, only to meet a certain boy which was none other than Yuuya Haibara.

When he came in, he was surprised and relief to see her awake.

"Ran-kun!"

"Yuuya!"

There was also barking. Out of nowhere, the helmed pup named Tanoshi came rushing in the room. Passing Yuuya only to have him caught by surprise, even Ran who was shocked to see the small pup as it jumped onto her while she catches it in the nick of the time.

"Tanoshi!?"

The helm pup barked happily, wagging its tail and its tongue was out. It later licked on Ran's cheek which she didn't mind. But she also found it tingling.

Ran laughed, "Tanoshi!"

The pup continued to lick on her cheek once more and Ran couldn't help but laugh. Finally, the red head gently pulled him away as he stopped the urge of licking her.

"That tickles," she exclaimed.

Tanoshi only barked. Its tail still dancing and it put its tongue out again. Seeing it like this, only made her giggle. Yuuya, on the other hand, merely stood there and smiled.

"No wonder why Hiro gave you that name," muttered Ran.

Hiro, she thought. Then it befell upon her. Anxiety crept into her spine, her heart was unease. She remembered what happened. They saw most part of the forest set on fire. Hiro have envisioned it and said his mother and their friends, even Tsuyo were in the area. They have gone to that very place when everything was burned in a blaze. Going through the fire, to their relief they were safe. But not for long.

* * *

 _"Mom!"_

 _Ran was running behind Hiro who was calling out his mother. Thankfully, his wound didn't seem to open due to running and he was not in sort of pain. She have to say, Tsuyo is a very gifted creature. On the other hand, she was glad to see a reunion of mother and son. She never seen him smile that big even if they were in the middle of a blazing crisis again, minus once for Hiro who was not at Optima the other time._

 _Her happiness for the blunette was soon close to a stop. Fear taken over her every instinct. The fire seemed to be so strong enough that it burned through the bark of a tree. As if it have been cut down by an axe, it literally fell over and it was going to land on Hiro._

 _The growls and howls of Tsuyo rang in her ears. She recovered from her fear and in instinct, she pushed the blunette forward before the tree could hit him. Afterwards, she got hot so hard that it cause her to black out._

* * *

"Where's Hiro?"

Yuuya was taken aback by her outburst as she kept asking him.

"Where is he, Yuuya? Is he okay? Is he alive?"

She kept asking about his whereabouts and was concerned of his condition. She might have been too late to get him out of the way. If that tree hit him, either it made him comatose or had his wound stretched open and bleed out completely. Thoughts flooded in her head, fearing the worst fact that he might be dead.

A hand gripped on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at Yuuya who had reassuring, determined eyes.

"Rest assured, he's alright," he told her, "you saved him."

She calmed down, relieved to hear the good news.

Though Yuuya added, "but he's been sleeping."

She glanced at him in concern. "How long?" She asked.

Surely that was a stupid question. But his statement along with his tone made her nervous.

"The same as you," he replied, "three days."

"What!?"

"Calm down, Ran-kun."

"How can I calm down?" She asked, her anxiety returned once more.

Tanoshi barked as he walked up in all fours to the red head. He shoved his head onto her neck as it tries to soothe her. Her worries melted as she calms down. Ran petted on his tuff and thanked him for the reassurance. But she couldn't understand. Why was Hiro in a comatose state as her? She needed to know.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Unfortunately," he countered, "you were dying."

"Huh?"

"Your head was bleeding and you weren't breathing," he foretold her about that very night, "Ami happened to check your pulse but she claimed you weren't showing signs of any."

Ran merely shook her head. She was confused but she could understand the dying part he was telling her. Though it didn't add up and doesn't explain why Hiro ended up in a coma.

"But how was this connected to Hiro's condition now?"

"I'm getting into that," he told her, "when we thought we lost you, Hiro happened to come in between, and he saved you."

This left the red head speechless. He saved me?

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I honestly don't know how but all I can think of is that he used some kind of power to heal you."

"Power?" She murmured in bewildered, "to heal me?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, "in any case, he definitely saved you."

Ran merely stared at him then glanced down. Although Tanoshi was now looking at her, she was actually looking at a space as her mind roams around. She couldn't believe it actually. Hiro saved her from a near death. He saved her! The thought about it only made her feel weird and fluffy. Her heart began to beat fast as well when she thought of Hiro again. She saved him, and he saved her. Was it coincidence to save someone and they save you as if they appreciated it?

But, she thought again, does he really care? About me?

Her thoughts began to shatter when Yuuya grabbed her attention. He cleared his throat and said, "Since he saved you, how about it's time to stop the _play_?"

Ran, though, pretended to be clueless, "what play?"

Yuuya merely sighed. He could see that she was pretending to be dumb and didn't know about their agreement.

"You're still in denial?"

"Of what?" Again, she pretended.

This left Tanoshi watch between the two. Of course he can understand their language, it's just that he was confused of what they were talking about.

"Your feelings for him."

This only made her glare at him. She crossed her arms and turned her away as she huffed.

"Even if he saved me that doesn't mean I will fall for him again," she told him sternly.

"Ran-kun..."

Yuuya frowned. He find it hard to believe she was still in deniable even if Hiro saved her. As much as he loves her, however, he simply loved her as his friend and thought of her as his younger sister. When they came to N Nation to join with Hiro and the others, Yuuya disliked the idea of lying about them being a couple. But she didn't know what exactly happen in Hiro's side that very same day.

"Then mind if I tell you what happen in his side?"

She glanced back at him. There was a bit of a hesitant and she did not want to hear. But curiousity got the best of her as she sighed in defeat.

"Tell me."

"Alright then."

He took the stool and sat on it. He looked at the red head eye in the eye and said, "The day after the martial arts tournament, you said Hiro was supposed to be there during the matches?"

"He promised," she told him, "he even crossed his heart."

"Then here's something you need to know," he asked, "ever wonder about his childhood? Or his school days?"

"Not that I can think about it," Ran honestly replied, "but I'm pretty sure he made a lot of friends because of his attitude."

"Unfortunately, no."

She looked at him in surprise. "Are you saying he doesn't have a single friend?"

Yuuya nodded. "He never even get along and socialize with others from kindergarten up to highschool."

"I asked Professor Oozora what he was doing during that day," he explained to her, " and she said she was discussing with him about going into a different school."

"Is that why they moved to D City?" She asked.

"According to her, it's for his sake."

Short silence came in between them except the snores coming from Tanoshi who just fell asleep during their conversation. But they don't seem to pay no mind at him. Yuuya merely stared at the red head who was having some deep thought.

His sigh broke the ice and he started suggesting, "Maybe you should talk to Hiro."

Ran glanced back at him until her eyes cut the contact with his. "What should I tell him?"

"The truth."

She flinched, taken aback by his response as he continued on. "Also, try asking him why he wasn't there, including..."

"Stop."

He did. He looked at the red head who seemed to be having a war against herself. Waiting for a reply, she finally spoke but told him,

"Can you leave for now?" She begged, "I need some time to think."

At first he hesitated, but he reluctantly obliged and sighed. He stood up and before he left, he told her, "You can't stay in denial and you know that."

With that, he left. Leaving only Ran withTanoshi sleeping in her arms. It stirred a little and rotated itself. It even make a loud, sleepy snarl as Ran caressed the pup's tuff. Looking down at the helmed pup, she thought of what Yuuya told her. She can't keep denying her feelings not unless she knew the truth. Even if she did, would she keep denying?

She looked up at the ceiling. Nothing was there but a full empty space with an exception of lights placed close to the corners. As she gazed on, she began to reminisced that other day before that day.

* * *

 _It was that day when she came across with Hiro during that summer. She have been training for the upcoming martial arts tournament and was jogging at the park. She thought of taking a break and looked for an empty bench. When she did walked across one, she even found him sitting there. She was surprised to see him and yet, suspicious why he was even there. She didn't hesitate to leave him so she walked up to him._

 _Him being surprised at her call and sudden appearance only made her looked at him weirdly. Come on, why so surprise when you had a friend who was actually calling you? Was he deaf?_

 _She demanded to know what was his business. To her shock, he said he didn't know what to do. He even explained to her when he does have something to do, he only felt empty. She didn't say anything after he finished. But as she looked at him, her heart somehow ached when she saw his depression. She have never seen him like this before, not even seeing his eyes being so emotionless yet sorrowful. They even held fear. What was he afraid of? That she could not tell._

 _Her mind told her to just leave him be and let him find a thing or two to fill himself up. But somehow her heart managed to persuade her to make him feel better. She didn't know why she felt that way but she knew leaving him like this wouldn't be a good idea. Worst is that what if he was suicidal and none of them nor her nor his mother knew that. If she just walked away without doing anything to help him, then she'll definitely feel like a horrible friend._

 _So Ran decided to take him to the playground. She even asked him to pull the swing for her. Silence was short lively and every time a sound rang, the silence shattered like thin pieces of clear glass. The sound of the swing merely mocked the silence though it was hard to say whether it was bad or not._

 _"What are we doing exactly?" Hiro asked._

 _"That's the point." She answered, surprisingly she said so without conscious._

 _This only made the blunette confuse but he continued to make the swing move as she resumed, "I mean, you don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."_

 _Okay, why was she saying this? She thought._

 _"You're not making it obvious," remarked Hiro. "Besides, didn't you have some training as a thing that you should know what to do, now?"_

 _She replied, again without conscious, "I already finished my training."_

 _This made him surprise. "Really?"_

 _Ran nodded and remained silent for a long while. The silence nearly thickens as hard ice but the swing slowed its process. Even the wind did the same. Although it was cold, it was rather gentle and none of the two were bothered by it._

 _Ran have never asked anyone to push the swing for her, obviously because she had trust issues with others and they would just do mischief towards her other than doing what she requested. But this was different. She knew Hiro wouldn't do such a thing. He is kind and has an enthusiastic, heroic personality. Though, there was something more about him. Something she never knew other than his obsession of becoming a hero and his strange powers._

 _Thoughts of Hiro flooded in her mind. She kept thinking about him. Not even realizing the swing have stopped. While she had clouded herself with these thoughts, a voice called her._

 _"Ran-san!"_

 _Her thoughts shattered. She stopped breathing for a second. She had no idea that Hiro would be in front of her, his face was five meters close to hers. The moment she looked at him, her heart began to beat rapidly. She couldn't figure out why nor even noticed her face turning into the same color as her hair._

 _"Are you okay?" Hiro asked in concern, "you look sick."_

 _She couldn't find the words to say. All her mouth could make was stuttering. She even flinched when Hiro placed his hand on her forehead. The touch of his palm was so warm and it only caused her to blush even more in deep red._

 _"You're a little cold," he frowned in confusion, "yet your face is turning into a tomato."_

 _Without thinking, she gasped. She even recoiled which she didn't realize as she found herself falling backwards from her swing. Hiro, on the other hand, quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent it. But he failed as he was dragged and fell as well._

 _Luckily, the ground was soft so it's safe for her head to land on._ _But since Hiro fell after her, the results would be him on top of her. What shocked her and the blunette even more was their lips in contact. This rendered the red head speechless and her heart beat once more._

 _Hiro quickly sat up. His face blushed, the same way as hers. Ran pulled herself up into a sitting position as well but her gaze did not move away from the blunette and her blush did not falter._

 _"I didn't mean to that!" He stuttered in panic, "Honest!"_

 _The cat got the tongue. Ran was not stuttering but she couldn't speak either. It was as if that sudden kiss stole her voice; not in a literal way. Fragments of her thoughts regenerated into new ones and countless of them have rampaged her brain. She had nearly lost her sanity._

 _Oh my gosh, she screamed in herself, that was my first kiss!_

 _As she stared at Hiro, her first impression was to beat him up. But another thought argued that she shouldn't because it wasn't his fault. The kiss, however, changed her and gave a new sense of feeling. She couldn't explain it but she found it genuine; more importantly, the boy before her. Although he is a geek obsessed with heroic deeds, he looked rather innocent and very true to her._

 _"Hiro," she called._

 _She could tell he was scared. He gulped, "yeah?"_

 _"Are you free tomorrow?"_

 _This stopped the blunette from shaking. He glanced at her. His blush have faded and his face was now mixed with confusion and curiousity._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _She secretly bit her lip. "I just wanted to know," she replied._

 _"Then," he responded, "no. I don't have anything to do tomorrow."_

 _This gave her a huge wave of relief but still nervous at the same time. Ran asked, "Do you remember what I told you? That I signed in for a tournament?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"I was wondering if," she gulped, "you can come see me in the tournament."_

 _None of them spoke but Ran was waiting for his answer yet again. She hoped he would atleast say yes but not all you hope for comes into reality._

 _"When Detector brought havoc," he finally spoke, "Cobra said the third LBX would be in a martial arts tournament."_

 _She remembered this part. It was when she won her first LBX, Minerva and she became one of the chosen warriors along with him and Ban._

 _"We came to the tournament just in time to see the final match," he continued, "when I saw you fight, I thought how amazing you were."_

 _The last statement only made her blushed even more. She didn't expect to receive a credit from anyone who saw her karate matches, not even from the blunette._

 _He brought up his index finger and used it to scratched the side of his forehead. "It's been awhile since I last saw you fight in a stadium. So I guess watching you battling out in reality wouldn't hurt."_

 _"Then it's a yes?"_

 _"Yes," he nodded and made a smile. "I'll definitely be there, it's a promise!"_

 _Ran didn't ask him to promise her. But he simply said so anyway. When she saw his face, he was very serious and completely determined; telling her that he will. She gave him a hug, which he didn't expect. Afterwards, she felt arms wrapped around her. She smiled and enjoyed his warmful embrace with the sun setting into the landscape._

 _From then on, she now understood. She was in love with him. She really was. Ran thought that once she wins the tournament tomorrow, she'll confess her feelings to him. The reason why she couldn't because her heart was broken that day, and Hiro never really came._

* * *

 _Ran was at the semifinals. She fought through the tough to the toughest obstacles but continued to move forward. Although, she had a bit of trouble maintaining her focus. Before a match even starts, she often glanced at the audience seats to see if Hiro was there. Sadly, the blunette has not yet been seen._

 _Where could he be? She thought._

 _Her attention was averted to the judge calling her name and her opponent's. With no time to waste, she reluctantly entered the field._

 _Both bowed to each other and put up their fighting stances. They waited for a signal as the referee raised his hand then pulled it down and shouted,_

 _"FIGHT!"_

 _She found herself pulling out punches and karate chops but they couldn't land on her opponent as she simply dodges them. Ran nearly lost her balance but stood up perfectly still and ready to resume the fight. However, she looked back at the seats. To her painful heart, he still wasn't there. Had he forgotten?_

 _She snapped when the referee called. Her opponent merely stood there waiting, although she had this confuse look._

 _Ran kept on glancing at the audience until out of frustration, she finally resumed. By running towards her opponent, she brought up a kick aiming for the head. But to her surprise, her opponent caught her leg. Later, she was pulled down to the ground facedown. The impact was so hard, she could barely stand up. Sadly, she didn't have the strength to do so after the impact as she fell on the floor._

 _"Winner!" announced the referee._

 _Cheers have gone everywhere. Though Ran remained on the ground. Their applauses were mutable to her ears. A tear shed from her right eye. She was close to crying but she wasn't weeping over her loss._

 _After the tournament, everyone exited the stadium. Ran had already left and have all of her stuff, including her martial arts uniform packed up inside her bag. Once she walked outside, she spotted a certain boy._

 _It was Hiro. Just when she was about to walk up to him, she stopped._

 _She saw him talking to someone which revealed to be a girl. She couldn't extinguished any of her features due to wearing a pink cap and light magenda sun glasses. Her heart was broken when she saw them hugging each other. She must be seeing things but she was wrong. She wasn't hallucinating at all. She even noticed the girl giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _Without thinking, she turned around and walked away. Replaying what she saw, she couldn't contain herself and started running. Tears finally came out of her eyes. He promised. And here she was, being so blind and felt betrayed._

* * *

Ever since that day, she tried to forget about him. But as her aching heart begs, she couldn't do so. She couldn't turn to anyone but Yuuya. She did tell him Hiro's broken promise, except the part he was with a girl. The two decided to start out a 'couple' play. Yuuya did ask why but she told him it was what she felt. Thus, if she ever experienced romantic feelings for him it would be a sign for her to move on.

Sadly, now knowing how Yuuya felt about her she couldn't just persuade or force him to love her. That would just make her worse. He was right about one thing though, she couldn't stop denying these feelings. Since Hiro moved to D City, maybe he would eventually forget about that girl like how he forgot about her. Either that was the case, she had to put her misery to an end by going straight forward and talk to him.

"I should tell him," Ran murmured.

* * *

In another room similar to Ran's, Hiro laid on a hospital bed. He wore the same clothes as all other patients would wear and even Ran who was currently a patient as well. Beside the bed, Haruka sat on a chair. Her glasses wasn't on and her head was down as she slept. She didn't notice Hiro stirring as he opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling once his vision became clear then sat up. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital. Afterwards, he noticed his mother sleeping. Didn't want to wake her up out of respect, he reluctantly but gently nudged her shoulder.

"Mom," Hiro quietly called.

As if she had heard him, she moved up her head as the blunette saw her tired, sleepy eyes. Her eyes widened when she found him awake and quickly pulled him to a hug. Hiro flinched though he let his mother hug him tight as he returned the gesture.

"Oh Hiro," she sobbed quietly, "I was worried that I lost you."

He must have slept long so seeing her this way made him understood how she felt.

"But you didn't," he assured her, "I'm still here."

The mother and son pulled away. Haruka wiped her tears and smiled at her son. He smiled back as well. He felt glad he was with his mother again and she was safe from harm. Speaking of harm, one certain person came to his mind.

In realization, he anxiously asked, "what happened to Ran-san?"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is," Haruka assured him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "she's in a different room but she's alright."

Hearing that, he sighed in relief.

He didn't expect a change of her expression, however, her voice sounded concern and a little demanding, "And there's something you need to tell me, Hiro."

He looked at her in confusion but he got a bad feeling where this was going.

"Explain to me what you did to Ran that night."

He flinched.

"I know you saved her," she said before he could protest or anything, "but the use of that power made you collapsed. Why is that?"

Tension filled in along with silence. The two looked at each other, and none didn't break the eye contact. Hiro felt guilty. Surely he wouldn't regret for saving Ran; it was something he should do and he is always desperate and is willingly to take her out of death's grasp, even if death grabs him. Why he felt guilty is because he have never spoke to his mother about this new power he possesses. As much as he wanted to tell her, he was afraid of how she'll react.

With a large gulp, he finally spoke, "I fixed her."

Haruka raised her brow. "Fixed? You don't mean _healed_?"

"Something like that," he paused, "but we're talking about my power here."

She crossed her arms, and said, "Explain."

He took a deep breath and began, "When you left for NICS, I discovered this ability at school."

* * *

 _Unfortunately, school was over that day. Many students already left but some stayed for important occasions such as after school programs and clubs or other activities. Though none of the following were available and it was just several students who received detentions. The rest were given tasks from teachers, which was not an act of punishment since they didn't do anything wrong._

 _There was a big building shaped like a dome just close to the school. That was the gym. Due to it being large in the inside, it can easily fit ten thousand people. This was the only place that the school would hold sports competition, even the winter dance and prom._

 _Hiro was given a task to fix the generator there. The teacher told him that the_ _lights kept on blinking. Other machines that plugged in went haywire, gone out of control. Until the generator gave in, the lights stopped blinking but can never be used and it was the same with the machines. If the generator cannot be fixed they won't hold the school events at gym._

 _Hiro knew a little bit about generators. But fixing the gym's generator wouldn't be too difficult plus, it was only a second rank build._

 _After checking the wires, Hiro decided to test the power with lights to see if it worked. The light bulbs litting were normal at first. After a matter of few seconds, however, they began to blink constantly._

 _He frowned. "I don't get it. I'm pretty sure I did it right."_

 _He didn't notice the generator overheating until he smelled smoke. He turned back to it and saw its inner system covered in blackish fog with small flares dancing in the air._

 _"Oh shoot!"_

 _Quickly, he turned off the lights and found a fire extinguisher. He pointed the object towards the opened generator and used it to distinguish the flames. As the smoke slowly faded along with the fire, Hiro took the extinguisher away and looked at the mess._

 _The whole system nearly burned into crisp and most of the wires were already in ashes._

 _He sighed in disappointment. How was he going to explain this? Say that the generator overheated and got itself on fire? That wouldn't help him to prove his innocence and the school will just think he was the one that burned it._

 _He closed the generator while his forehead laid on the door._

 _"Can this day ever be better?"_

 _Closing his eyes, he suddenly have this strange feeling. His life energy somehow flowed through his veins and every bit of them were able to go out of him. His eyelids lifted themselves. There it happened._

 _He saw light green bluish lines tracing on every part of the machine._

 _"What in the world?"_

 _After a minute, those lines have faded. Curious, he opened the generator. To his shock, the inner system appeared to look good as new. Most of its parts were not tainted in black and the wires seemed to like they have generated themselves._

 _He didn't know how it happened but he guessed he somehow learned a new ability. Other than predicting the future and able to spot certain ways to beat his opponents, this ability enables him to fix things by simply focusing his energy onto his physical contact to an object. He had been practicing to maintain its state just to improve and learn how to control it if necessary. But when used, it often felt like his life was sucked by something._

* * *

"And that's how I got it," he said in finality.

"So you've been using it, just to control it?" Haruka asked.

"Seems that way at first," Hiro nodded.

"But you said it feeds on your life," she frowned in concern, "if you ever tried to use it again I'll-"

"Mom, I know you're worried."

"Believe me, I am more worried than just that," she told him, "if you keep using it, who knows what might have happen to you. Worst, what if it can kill you?"

"I'm already aware of that."

This took her by surprise.

"Then why did you keep using it?" She questioned him.

"To control it," he explained, "I know this ability is _costly_. But when I realized I can only use it by simply touching things, I was afraid that I might ended up setting up a fire or something if I don't use it properly by accident."

"Did that happen?"

"It did," he replied with honest, "at home when I was cooking some dinner for myself, I saw those lines again and God forbid, I didn't intend to have the gasoline putting up a huge fire."

Haruka tried to argue with him but thought for a moment. She knew Hiro is an honest boy and by just looking at his face, he was telling that he was serious and wasn't lying. Of course, the part with having big flames in the kitchen only made her think that Hiro isn't a professional chef but she had tried his dishes and they were really good.

"Mom," he called while she glanced up to him.

"I know it's too soon for me to tell this but I'm already old enough to take care of myself." He grasped her hand and held it tight. Then he smiled as he resumed, "Though I'm really happy that you're concern of me but you gotta trust me. I know what I'm doing, and I promise I won't try to waste my life. Not this time."

She stared at him before she sighed. She couldn't possibly persuade him now, knowing he had become mature over the passed seven years without her keeping an eye on him. A part of her regretted for leaving her own child at home while away to work, not thinking of what might happen to him. Either way, his reasons and these thoughts are enough to prove his worth.

"Alright," she finally gave in much to Hiro's delight, "but you know you can't keep promises."

"I already know that but I'll try not to break this one."

"I'm not asking you to prevent it from breaking," she corrected him, "I'm asking you to be responsible for this promise. Understand?"

Hiro slowly nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

Haruka smiled. "Good."

Her smile faded when she noticed her son feeling down. Concerned, she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Hiro, on the other hand, shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just feeling guilty."

"About what?"

"I don't know," Hiro scratched his head, "it's just that... I may have broken a promise."

Haruka went quiet as he continued on, "Not yours though. It's... Someone else's."

* * *

 _It was nearly dark but Hiro made it home safely. He entered the residence and found out his mother wasn't there yet. 'She must've a long schedule,' he thought while shrugging. He closed the door behind him and removed his shoes then put them aside._

 _He went upstairs to take a shower. While he bathed himself, he thought about what happened earlier. He kept on coming back to that scene where he was alone with Ran. Pushing the swing for her as she rode on it. The sky was mixed with red and orange. The wind gently rustled the trees. Sand and soil along with green grass surrounded by golden light. Everything around them felt like magic. A fantasy they couldn't possibly imagine beyond comparison._

 _Then there came that accident. Hiro blushed at the thought. He didn't intend to do that, his only intention was to prevent her from falling. Though he failed that part leading to that sudden kiss he made with Ran. He thought at first she would beat him up for it. Instead, she asked him to come watch her matches. It was pretty unexpected for a girl to ask, or simply put it 'invite' a guy after an initial kiss which the guy didn't plan on doing that._

 _He turned off the shower then soak himself dry with a bath towel. He walked out and entered his room. He put on his pajamas and went towards his bed._

 _While lying down, he glanced at his digital alarm clock. It showed initial numbers, 9:00 pm. His mother was definitely late to come home. He already ate supper and had left the food that he made at the dining table just for her._

 _Staring at the clock, he thought, 'what time does the tournament start? 8:30 am?' Must be. He remembered his promise with Ran. He also remembered the two of them hugging each other warmly. He smiled at the thought. Maybe- no, not maybe- once he arrives there on time and the tournament ends, he'll definitely confess her. For he realized he had indeed fall for her._

 _He closed eyes and later drifted off to sleep. In his slumber, he dreamed of him being with Ran making him smile even more._

 _I'll definitely will._

 _But his chance was slipped from his grasp. His promise broke and he never saw her again._

* * *

 _The next day had came. Hiro just woke up early as a morning bird. He quickly changed his pajamas into a white t-shirt, and black pants. Coming down stairs, he put on his favorite apron which was the symbol of Senshiman. Then he started cooking breakfast while humming in a happy tone._

 _Today is the day, he thought wildly. He'll definitely make it better._

 _"Hiro."_

 _He turned his head and saw his mother standing there beside the kitchen table. She was wearing a sweater and brown pants and her fake glasses was on._

 _"Good morning, Mom," Hiro greeted enthusiastically._

 _"Morning," she greeted back though he didn't her tone being plain._

 _"I'm just cooking eggs and bacon," he told her as he went back to his cooking, "there's also left over rice. I placed in the microwave to heat it up."_

 _When he was done, he was about to set up the breakfast at the dining table._

 _"Hiro."_

 _He stopped. He did hear her calling but it wasn't what he expected and her tone wasn't too happy; rather it was concern along with disappointment._

 _He hesitantly turned to look at her._

 _"What is it, Mom?" He asked nervously._

 _"We need to talk," she said, "it's about your behavior at school."_

* * *

 _"How can you hide this from me, Hiro?" She demanded._

 _"Mom, I-"_

 _"I know you're fine but you can't just simply say that you are."_

 _He gritted his teeth. There was no way he can argue with her because she was right. From kindergarten to highschool, he was never good at socializing with others. They found him as a loser and freak geek due to his obsession of becoming a hero. Even though most have seen him through broadcasting, his classmates that he originally studied with held onto those thoughts._

 _Haruka merely sighed as she went back to her computer when she noticed an email sent to her. She clicked on it and began typing. While she was at it, Hiro remained in his position. Standing there like a statue as he watched her before lowering his head._

 _"We're really moving?" Hiro asked._

 _His mom, Haruka, didn't turn to him but nodded while looking at the computer and typed several times on the keyboard._

 _"NICS gave me an abroad to D City," Haruka stated, "there I'll be working with other people that are involved with the project from NICS."_

 _"So," Hiro tried not to be offensive towards his mother before speaking, "why am I also included?"_

 _Haruka sighed. Knowing her son, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings as she turned to him with a look that Hiro couldn't describe._

 _"There is a school which might be a better start for you to make friends with students," she explained in concern, "just lately when I went to your old school during the summer, your L.A. teacher told me that your classmates didn't get along with you or not at least, making fun of you."_

 _Hiro bent his head down, hiding his long face from her. "But I'm alright, Mom." He assured her, "They're just comments."_

 _Haruka only shook her head, her eyes held deep worry as she looked at him sincerely._ _"Words can also be a bad influence that can crush your heart," Haruka believed, "even your dreams."_

 _She stood up from her chair and walked up to the blue haired teen. Haruka then put a hand on his shoulder, massaging it as a way to comfort him while the young child was still hanging his head and did not look up to her which he hesitated._

 _"I know you wanted to hang out with Ban-kun and the others," She stated, "But you have to learn how to stand up for yourself and others at school. You know there won't be anyone acknowledging you once you got older."_

 _Again, he wanted to protest but he couldn't. She is his mother and he couldn't just speak one word that might ended up stabbing his mother's heart._

 _'So I'll be away from here,' he thought solemnly, 'i'm going to leave Ban-san and the others, including Ran-san?'_

 _The thought of her shattered other thoughts. He quickly glanced at the clock. His eyes were wide as saucers when he read 11:00 am._

 _"I have to go!"_

 _By instinct, he went out leaving his mother in a daze while clueless of why or where he was going._

 _"Hiro!?"_

 _"I'm sorry Mom," he put on a dark gray jacket and was already at the door, "I need to go now."_

 _With that, he left his house. He started running just after he did. It took about an hour for him to reach the Tokiosia district, he took out his CCM and looked at the time. To his dismay, the time was now 12:00 pm._

 _'The tournament will end at 3:05,' he gritted his teeth in frustration, 'waiting for a taxi or taking a bus won't do. I can't even make it just by running all the way.'_

 _He felt like he was about to lose hope. Though he didn't expect a rather awkward yet somehow look like hope when he heard a voice,_

 _"Oh look we just come across, David!"_

 _He recognized that voice from somewhere. Turning around, he saw a girl wearing a yellow sweater, khaki shorts and magenda boots with heels. She also have black hair and amber eyes. Beside her was a man in his twenties and he seemed to be her bodyguard just by looking how he worn a black suit and black sun glasses. He had a bald head except there was a little trace of hair as if he had chose buzz cut style as his choice._

 _He could only frown when he met them eye to eye. "Oh it's you."_

* * *

"Who was this girl?" Haruka asked.

"If you know a popular Japanese pop star named Aimi Katana that was her."

This left Haruka stare at him in surprise. She was disrupted by Hiro when he said, "I know you wanted to pull out questions so let me answer them since I already know what you're going to ask."

"She was originally my classmate during seventh grade," he bluntly explained, "nobody in that grade knew she was the famous pop star except me and a few kids knew. I didn't really get along with her though."

"That was because of your behavior," Haruka pointed out.

He countered, "because she was stalking me."

Haruka was rendered speechless. The popular pop star that Japan grew to love, was stalking her son!?

"She had a crush on you?"

"Kinda what it seems," he said, "whenever I go, she would always walk at my tail, following me. She even watched me do what I normally do. It wasn't pleasant and I sometimes ended up staying wake at night because I was afraid she would crash into my bedroom."

"Is there something else why you don't like about her?" Haruka questioned him. "I have a feeling there's more about this girl."

Hiro frowned. "If I can remember, she was a dealer."

"Pardon?"

"Aimi-san," he began, "likes to make deals with others. If anyone requested her assistance, they'll have to agree with her deal she would come up in order to gain her help."

"And I keep regretting whenever I ask her for some help because most of her deals is... _giving pleasure_ if you already understood a stalker's nature."

 _That's terrible_ , Haruka thought. Never in her life have met a stalker making such deals and her son had came across with one.

"Hiro," she called, "if I may ask, did you ask her to take you to the tournament?"

"Her bodyguard David had a speed car," he replied with a sigh, "besides I promised Ran-san to be there so what choice do I have?"

"When we arrived, the tournament already ended and Ran-san was no longer there."

"I'm sorry," Haruka apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, Mom?" Hiro asked. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine after all and I broke Ran's promise. It was already too late the moment we left Tokiosia and reunited with her and the others at N City a year later."

He put up a long face causing her to look at him with a dull expression. Before any of the two could speak, a soft growl rang into her ears. Haruka smiled in amused while her son wore a curious face. As his eyes scanned through the room, his eyes went wide.

"That's..."

"Tsuyo," she finished for him, "Gouda told me you named _him_ that way."

On a white couch laid the one creature known as the _Beast,_ now named Tsuyo. It seemed to have bandages wrapped around its waist and front paws even its head was covered with a bandage. It was sleeping peacefully as they could see it.

"When you and Ran were unconscious," she explained, "we decided to tend Tsuyo when he got injured. Gouda even suggested to trust him as our ally."

"How did you know Tsuyo is a he?" The young blunette asked, his voice nearly lost in disbelief.

"I don't," surprising him, "Tsuyo had a completely unknown gender. So I think using masculine pronouns to addressed him is fine since his name means stubborn."

Hiro scratched his hair sheepishly. "What about Tanoshi?"

"We took him in," she replied, "he just left to go visit Ran. But don't worry, this hospital has a relation with Seeker and the doctors wouldn't mind him running at the halls since he was very behaved."

"He must've liked her already," he murmured while smiling sadly.

"Hiro," his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how much you love Ran and I can understand you disliked the idea of moving on. So here's my advice; no matter how hurt your heart is you must always remain strong. Maybe one day, Ran would break up with Yuuya."

"But it's impossible for her to break up with him," he argued, "everyone kept saying they're a perfect match. They even remarked about them getting married once they grew old enough."

"Those are opinions," she said, "and you mustn't give in to them. Even if it's impossible, anything can happen. As long as you know how your heart feels, follow it. But if it gets worse in the end, try not to falter and keep going unless your feelings remained intact."

"I think I understand now," he looked at her and smiled in appreciation, "thank you for telling me that, Mom."

"If you need any advice just ask, I'll be there to listen." She smiled in return.

 _But you're not the only one giving advices._ He remembered what Jin told him. Love is as strong as friendship and family. It's what drives you to go through the toughest challenge. He said confessing your feelings was not easy but that was the first step of advancing love. If the pain comes in either it was rejection or something else, welcome it because that's how life works. What you hope for doesn't come true at all. But if your feelings remains in your heart, always be faithful and never let go of them. And Hiro still loves her.

* * *

For a moment it was dark. The chamber was filled with peculiar sheer and the presence of evil. Amidst on the center of the dark room, a pure light was lit.

The man, possessing Lex's body, stood tall and was surrounded in golden light. He could feel his power flowing through him.

"Lord Behemoth," Eve called, "how are you feeling?"

"Strong," he replied.

Oh how he missed this feeling; the pride he lost long ago has now returned to him. Soon with this power he regained, combining with that boy's he'll become a god that no human could ever defeat to the likes of their ancestors. He will be invincible and undefeatable.

"My lord," Adam came in, "our captives are regaining conscious. But I put them to _sleep_ as you requested."

"Did you put them in the cell?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord."

Behemoth made a crazed smile. "Both of you have served well." He turned around to face them. "I've never been grateful to have such great worshippers under my rule. For that, I'll gladly grant you something extraordinary."

"Don't worry," Behemoth's eyes glowed in very dark red, "this won't hurt."

Lifting his right hand up, a ray of pure golden light zapped at his two servants. They fell down in their knees. They were feeling pain at first, but they could feel his power flowing through them. It was too strong and they theorized that no human can be able to stay conscious if they mentally feel it. As if this power was magic, they felt their bodies changing.

"Soon," he murmured, "you two will no longer be mere AI's."

* * *

 ** _GenesX: That's Chapter 10. I apologized for the long wait but take note; if I ever take too long it would either mean I was busy with other things or making very long chapters such as this one (which consists of 8, 911 words.) That's all I have to say. Please leave a review and thank you for reading._**


	12. Devastation

_**Chapter 11: Devastation**_

The rest, excluding Mami, Gouda, Ban and Runa are at Seeker's Base. They all stood as Keisuke began typing on the keyboard. While doing so, on the big computer screen was a picture taken two days ago. It was nothingless but a picture of the white LBX.

"So this is the LBX Hiro was talking about?" Asuka asked. Apparently, she arrived to Tokiosia just after Hiro and Ran gone to a short coma.

"It looks like Ifreet," Jin murmured.

Jessica turned to him. "Ifreet?"

"Ren Hiyama's LBX," Jin replied, "but I just couldn't believe it though."

"Lex- I mean whoever he is" Ami muttered, "he was behind the brainjack at D City..."

"And to think a god would possessed a decease, then bringing such havoc."

"Not to mention, it's not like what we ever face before," Kazu added.

"Keisuke," Takuya called, "anything on this LBX?"

"No sir," Keisuke shook his head, "it's not originally created from Cyber Lance's nor from other companies."

"It's not the kind of LBX I've seen at all. Instead of designed frames and command systems, this one is designed to contain and burst electric currents. Surprisingly, it had an unknown core skeleton but the scanner said it to be ancient of some sort."

"Anything else?"

"According to what I've gathered, it can't be connected to a CCM either."

Jin blinked in surprise. Even Jessica had the same reaction as well.

"Could it be telekinesis?" Jessica guessed.

"Seems like it," Jin agreed, "after all, we're fighting against a _god_ here."

A moment later, the door automatically slid open with Yuuya entering the main control room.

"Ran-kun is awake," he said as he walked towards them.

Their attention averted towards him. Ami asked, "She is?"

Yuuya nodded.

"That's good to hear," Jessica sighed in relief. "What about Hiro?"

"I'm not so sure about his condition now," Yuuya replied, "apparently, Professor Oozora is keeping an eye on him."

Later, he noticed a few people were missing. He had counted and saw several of them in this room. Realizing it, he asked, "Where are Gouda-san, Ban-kun and Runa-kun?"

"Oh yeah," Asuka questioned as well, "where is Ban?"

"He went home to get Professor Yamano," Jin answered, "Gouda and Runa were assisting him there."

"Who's Runa?"

"We'll introduce her to you when they get back," Jessica suggested.

"But I'm starting to feel that something is gonna happen," Kazu muttered.

"You're just saying that," said Ami, although she somehow felt the same way as him.

Jin looked at the couple then later glanced at the screen. His red eyes staring at the image of the white LBX Ifreet. _Suffer under judgement and a final warning_ , he recited in his head. _For being involved and opposing his ways and his. Could this other person be Hiro?_

Yagami stood silently as he looked at the screen. Of course, Takuya have told him about encountering Lex that night. Shockingly, this _god_ possessed the Hiyama. As much as he hated him for what happened to his family, he felt sympathy and started to wonder if his spirit has been in rest while this new villain controls his body.

But something didn't add up though. Yagami could tell. There was not another incident going on that involves with their case now. Not even a brainjack occurred. More importantly, since Hiro and Ran were taken to the hospital, shouldn't this god went on ahead and take his chance by capturing Hiro?

As he stared on, he heard ringing from his pocket. He picked up the object that made those sounds and it was his CCM. Flipping the phone and pressed the answer button, he pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?" Yagami asked.

"What's wrong?"

His voice caught everyone's attention, even Jin. They looked at him nervously as he listened to the caller.

Until the adult's eyes went wide. "What!?"

* * *

The sky was already dim orange though the sun was not even close to the cityscape. Nothing quieter but walking at the familiar neighborhood streets. No one was seen passing by and it was just only Ban along with Runa and Gouda.

"Everything's peaceful around here," Runa murmured.

Ban was staring at her. They have been walking for about an hour though they spoke a little but it was merely to themselves. Obviously, Gouda wouldn't pay attention to what they say and doubted he would intrigue if the brunette was going to start a conversation.

Finally he called out to her, "Runa."

"Yes?" She turned her head towards him.

"Thanks for coming along with me but," he hesitantly said, "are you sure Rina approved of this?"

"I don't need to ask her," she replied.

""Why is that?"

"Because we talked about this after the incident at Optima," she explained, "Onee-chan already let me do what I feel like to do; now that I'm feeling better. Plus, you've done enough for me so I think I should return the favor."

"Gee," Ban couldn't help but blush at her words, "I didn't do anything much."

Runa merely shook her head and smiled warmly. "You just didn't realize it. Anyway, I just wanted to meet your parents in person that's all."

"I'll be happy to introduce them to you," Ban smiled in return.

In seconds, his smile turned into a realization as he turned his head to the gang leader. Gouda happened to notice him staring, along with a suspicious look.

The brunette began to question him, "By the way, why are you tagging along with us?"

Gouda shrugged, "Just tagging along?"

"Why exactly?"

"Because my gang should be around here."

"You have a gang, Gouda?" Runa asked.

"Yep," Gouda nodded, "we're called the Elite Four."

Ban, however, suspected him. "But why should they be here?"

"It's the Elite Four's job to make sure nothing happens to nice neighbors," Gouda replied confidently, "and that includes your family."

He slapped his forehead while sighing, "I doubt that they would do a good job at that."

"No need to think of the worst, Ban," Runa assured him, "I'm sure they would do just fine and wouldn't cause trouble around here."

It wasn't long until they were now three yards close to the Yamano's residence. But something felt off. The trio could've sworn they saw flashes of blue and red light. Loud multiple sirens wailing in their ears and there was a big crowd gathered in one place.

"Sounds like something's going on," Gouda murmured, wondering if his gang is involved.

"I wonder what happened," Runa muttered.

Ban, on the other hand, was silent. His eyes stared at the scenario and slowly walked toward it. He didn't hear his friends calling him as he went straight. Close to the wall of people, he scooted through, didn't mind someone bad mouthing at him. As he kept going, he finally stopped before a yellow tape hanging between two poles. On the tape says in capitals, "KEEP OUT OF POLICE BUSINESS."

Runa and Gouda managed to reach Ban. Both stood beside him, averting their gaze at a crime scene that leaves them horrified. If it were to have the whole street or the neighborhood, the area would've left in ruins. Cracks made their way from the cemented ground to the walls. Lamp posts were cut down and the lights traced the shattered bits of glass scattered everywhere. In addition, the devastated place was filled with fire trucks, ambulances and police cars.

Ban took glance at a certain house which he definitely recognized. Policemen and detectives went out of that house and a few doctors went inside. His eyes widen in horror.

He quickly duck down the yellow tape and began running towards the house. He nearly bumped in one of the detectives but he made his way inside the residence.

"Ban!"

Runa duck down the tape as well and followed the brunette. Gouda did the same though was about to follow them until he spotted three certain people being carried away to three ambulances.

He was horrified. "No..."

Those three people were other than his precious gang. "Riko! Ginji! Tetsuo!"

* * *

Hiro sat at the hospital benches and Tsuyo laid down on the floor, sleeping while close to his right leg. He was now wearing a dark greyish hoodie and black pants along with his pair of blue and white trainers. Not too far from where they were at, he watched his mother talking with a doctor.

As he waited, he began thinking about Ban and the rest. Three days in a coma feels like a long time even though they were merely short. It's possible for him to miss them already, especially whatever they're doing at this time. Surely, he was concerned of their progress. Since he was out, he had to catch up on what they find. Thinking about it, and that hooded man, made him very uneasy. It was normal to be afraid, fear is a common emotion that drives people to lose their confidence. A fact or not, this would definitely describe how he certainly feels and his mind pondered; telling him that something is going to happen.

Later, he gasped in surprise after hearing barks. Tsuyo opened its eyes and lifted up its head a little. Hiro glanced to his right to follow the creature's gaze. Again, he was taken by surprise when Tanoshi came out of nowhere. Running towards them while barking at them.

"Tanoshi!"

The helmed pup put himself to stop. Barking happily as it jumped on Hiro's lap and started licking his face. Tsuyo merely made a smile as it bent down its head and went back to its nap.

Hiro laughed, "Tanoshi!"

"I guess he misses seeing you awake."

He stopped laughing. His thoughts shattered by the wave of that voice. A voice that Hiro deeply cherishes and he have never forgotten how it sings. Reluctantly turning back to his right, his dark brown eyes met certain yellow neon ones. There she was. Ran Hanasaki, wearing those same clothes ever since their reunion, stood before him. The red head smiled as she walked towards them. Hiro couldn't speak but he muttered her name.

"Ran-san..."

"I thought you would be here," she said as she sat beside him.

"How are you?"

He blinked and later tried to respond her question, although he stuttered, "I'm fine. You?"

Ran shrugged. "Okay, atleast. I was having some discomfort lying on the hospital bed. I never thought sleeping in such a long time would give me a pain in the neck."

Hiro nervously chuckled, "I wouldn't believe that most people would hate hospitals."

"Who said they hate them?" She questioned him.

"Rumors...?" He murmured.

"Is that so?" Ran sighed, "Those people should know that hospitals are always there to save lives. After all, Runa went healthy and got better from Optima. If they start complaining, they'll just bite their tongues in the end."

After that, the two sat in silence. Tanoshi had went to Ran and slept on her lap while she caressed his fur. She giggled when the helmed pup stirred and snarled in delight. Hiro, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile. Seeing her this happy warmed his heart. His worries melted away while hearing her voice and that lovely laughter ringing like bells to his ears. He hadn't realized how close they are now and he forgot the fact that she had a boyfriend which was Yuuya. But he was nervous to speak, and was afraid that she would run away if he tells her how he feels.

Although Tanoshi and Tsuyo were here, Hiro was also here. Even without touching or holding his hand, with him being there Ran felt relax. She wondered if by being so close to him, her feelings would reach to a certain point of deep love. She never thought it would be so different when it came to comparing her time with their friends, including Yuuya. But Hiro didn't know they were faking it. She and Yuuya were never meant to be together. It was all an act. Ran enjoyed his presence but was a little nervous. Of course, she indeed fell for this boy whom she was sitting with. She just couldn't help but feel scared if she tells him the truth. Obviously, she was in fact, oblivious of Hiro's deep feelings for her.

It was hard to say a word to the one you love. Whether it was a truth, or a confession neither side wouldn't reply until one of them has the courage to do so.

Should he tell her?

Should she tell him?

Before they even realize, Haruka unintentionally barged into their zone. She was done talking to the doctor and was satisfied with his claim. But when she came back for her son, she later regretted coming in so soon after finding Ran sitting beside him. Although she was about to look for her, she felt guilty for breaking up Hiro's moment with her.

"Ran-chan!" Haruka called.

"Professor..." Ran muttered.

"I didn't know you were actually here," she said, pretending to be normal instead of the other way around.

"I just woke up around 4:00 pm and came looking for Hiro," replied Ran.

"Is that so? Anyway, I just talked to the doctor and he said that you and Hiro can go home."

Hiro was silent just as ever. He wouldn't blame his mother for barging into the wrong time but he was a little disappointed since his chance was slipped and he and Ran had to go to their seperated homes.

Ran was a little disappointed as well.

"Why couldn't we go to Seeker's Base?" The red head asked.

"Takuya decided to give you a break after what happened," she replied, "he didn't spoke to your relatives about your condition."

Oh well, Ran thought, there's always a next time. Hopefully it would be tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile... At the Seeker's base halls...

"This is a disaster!" Jessica excalimed, "How could this happen!?"

"Jessica calm down," Jin told her.

"How should I calm down?" She asked.

Jin stood there, of course was shocked at her outburst. Jessica blinked in realization and she wore a gloom look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just worried."

Jin watched his girlfriend turn away from him. She have been like that ever since the news Yagami received from one of his co-workers. Then there was Ban, which he gravely concerned of. He along with Gouda and Runa just left for his place. If the brunette finds it being crowded with police and rescuers, who knows what he would react. For now, it was best for him to worry about that later. All he had to do was comforting his love one.

Hearing a ringtone, both of them snapped. Jessica picked up her CCM which was the one that made those sounds. She flipped the cover and muttered, "It's Professor Velvet."

She answered the call and pressed her yellow CCM against her ear. Jin couldn't hear the caller but only Jessica's murmurings. As he watched, he couldn't help but suspected the professor from NICS calling at this time. Something was definitely wrong. And he knew he wasn't wrong but the latter wished he was once he saw a change on her expression.

She had her hand placed on her mouth. Her blue eyes started force tears. This caught Jin's attention.

"Professor..." She murmured, her voice cracked, "what happened exactly?"

On Waver's side, he stood while he had his cellphone against his ear. His clothes were covered in dirt and he seemed to have a scratch on his cheek. Although that was the case, his face did not falter, showing an expression of sadness and symphaty. The sirens and the people around him were not too audible to his ears but Jessica's broken tone.

He spoke, "NICS base just exploded itself suddenly. Most of us survived..."

He turned towards the base. What's left of it, was nothing but it's blackish and rusted appearance. The dish that can locate and gather signals was now twisted into crisps. All sort of concrete being used to build this prideful ground was crumbled into a hill of debris.

"Some didn't, and among them... He hesitantly finished, "is your father."

She stopped breathing. Her heart ceased to make a beat. Those words cursed her mouth to prevent her from speaking. But they didn't curse this feeling. Instantly, her hands set loose of her CCM. Dropping the device as it landed on the floor. Her legs trembled until they finally gave in. She knelt down to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself as she bewailed.

Jin was shocked when he sees this. But recovered shortly and realized she was in pain. He knelt down and had his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't tell if she accepted or needed it but she continued to cry as she held on to his shirt and her cowgirl hat slipped off to her side.

"Papa..."

Papa? Jin thought. Don't tell me...

His embrace tightened. He placed his hand on her blond hair, caressing them as she cried. No, he thought in bewildered and was already in full of grief, not Director Kaious...

No one was there. It was just the two of them. Though, her endless weeping can reach to other rooms as it echoed in these halls.

* * *

Back to Hiro and Ran, the two were in a car which was driven by a Seeker subordinate. Haruka sat in the front of the car while they sat at the back. Tanoshi was still asleep while being held in Ran's arms and Tsuyo just lay on their feet and was sleeping as well.

"They sure are heavy sleepers," Ran remarked.

"Must have been because they never have time to rest in that cave," Hiro guessed.

Tanoshi began to stir again which they noticed. Instead of a snarl, it let out a low solemn howl as if he was crying. Ran placed her hand on his fur, trying to soothe him as his howls slowly lowered and faded.

"I feel sorry for them," Ran murmured, "especially Tanoshi."

"He looks about three or four months old and I'm starting to wonder what happened to his mother."

He stared at her then glanced at Tanoshi. She was right. The pup looked so small and it's easy to depict him to be possibly younger than Tsuyo. He also wondered about the mother as well. Besides Tsuyo being there for him, where was she when he needed her the most? Wasn't a parent's responsibility to care their offspring? Then he finally took glance at Tanoshi's helm. The helmet in question left him bringing up theories. Since it was after all, a skull of an animal, would it be possible if that skull was... His mother's? No. Don't think that way, Hiro shook his head. His mother must be still alive out there. But he couldn't help but doubt that she is. He couldn't just possibly tell either. But he did notice the helmet being so big and he was surprised to the fact that pup can carry it all day without sweating.

Even if that was the case, he doesn't know that.

Without a warning, the car put itself to a full stop. The vehicle moved a little forward, causing the blunette to move in the same direction as well. Luckily, he had his seatbelt on so he didn't had his face land on the driver's chair.

"What happened?" Hiro asked in confusion.

His attention averted when Ran left the car. She also left Tanoshi at her seat which he woke up afterwards and looked around bewildered. Tsuyo left as well, and so as his mother, including the driver.

"Come on, Tanoshi," Hiro called, "we better follow them."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and set foot off the vehicle followed by Tanoshi. Hiro stood in a state of bewilderment. Before them was seem to be a dojo. Though the entrance was torn into bits and there were cracks on it. The blunette went inside with Tanoshi on his tail.

Entering the grounds, the sight of it was clearly devastating. The garden of this place was plumbed with dirt, the stream of waters were tainted in black, and an oak tree was bent down into pieces. The house of this place, however, was a different story. Just like the entrance, the building would have crumbled. What's on the concrete walls and the wooden materials were deep scars and black burns.

He heard someone crying. Tanoshi heard it too and went inside the house, barking out for the voice. Hiro stood there. All by himself in this tragedy, wondering what happened in there. Without any curiousity or knowledge, he reluctantly stepped in.

* * *

In a certain house which was filled with strangers, Ban stood among them. His body silently shook. His mouth couldn't make out a quiver or sound. Runa was there. She had both of her hands placed on her mouth, her eyes terrified of what she was seeing.

"Oh my god..." She murmured.

The room which they were in was a living room that Ban couldn't even recognize anymore. The walls were left with scars and blood and so as wooden objects. Two sofas were thrown out to a backyard and he could definitely see the rest of the glass standing while others laid on the grass. The table was still inside but it was flipped over and was smashed into pieces.

Seeing all of that, Ban focused on one thing. No. Make it two. There was something or _someone_ lying down on the floor. They were covered in black cloths. He didn't bother to take a look their faces. The only reason why he didn't because he saw a hand under the cloth. Even if it was just a hand, he could definitely recognize it. Just after the one person he grew to love for being a great parent and the one who brought his favorite hobby to reality disappeared, he made sure to remember everything about that person until he found out that he was alive. But now, he was seeing that person lay there along with another person who he loved as well.

Shaking, he finally gave in to himself as he bent his knees down. Even if he had taken off the cloth, he knew he wouldn't recognize them. He cried out loud, catching everyone's attention in the room. Runa went to him and pulled him into a hug as she tried to comfort him. But the moment she realized he couldn't stop his tears, she began to bring up the fact of who were those people under that cloth. His parents.

* * *

Inside was a realm of ruin. The walls and wooden materials, even the dojo training grounds were teared apart. Black burns can be spotted everywhere because they spread throughout the inside like a disease. Cries can be heard around these halls. They echoed out from this one particular room.

Hiro stood before the opened door connecting to that entrance. He stared with mixed of emotions; sympathy, sorrow, other negative emotions he could name. His heart was pained by the endless cries. They kept cracking like an instrument that lost its tune. He stayed in his position and gazed at the maker of that sound.

There, Ran knelt in her knees. She cried continuously as she let her tears land splat on the floor. Tanoshi was beside her and so as Haruka. They tried to comfort her. Sadly, she couldn't stop weeping.

Before them, was a figure of an old man. His head did not move nor his hands or feet. Nor could he breathe any life in his lungs. He was punctured with long sharp wood into the wall. A certain wood had pierced on his chest which was where his heart is located. Dry blood stained on that wall and on the floor beneath him.

This devastation, was nothing but a cruel nightmare.

* * *

 ** _GenesX: I have updated a chapter early this time. It took me like three days to get this done but with Monday being MLK day (aka Martin Luther King Day) I still have enough time to wrap this up. The next chapter will be the next level of climax. And just so you know, this chapter is a climax level one. When I get to update a chapter, please rate what climax level you feel about the chapter by leaving a review. You can also comment as well. That's all I have to say._**


	13. Friends No More

_**Chapter 12: Friends No More**_

Hiro sat on a chair, glancing what was around him and how everything happened so quickly. He was in the LBX room along with his friends, excluding the others because it was only four of them there.

None of them didn't say a word. Unlike him, three people experienced the worst impacts in their lives. Mostly, those impacts were heavy losses. Ban merely stood by the corner. Not a trace of emotion he could make out on the brunette's face but he can tell he didn't like showing it, nor he wanted anyone's sympathy at all. None would be able to lift up his burden when he refused anyone's attempt to do so, he even tried to push Kazu and Ami away, including Runa.

Jessica is the same in this matter. Jin wasn't with her this time after telling him to leave while she refreshes her mind. He did oblige her request. But she couldn't find her true self anymore and was buried deep inside as she stood just by the door, silently with her cowgirl hat tilted down to cover her grim expression.

Ran took a different seat, far away from the two and where Hiro was sitting. Her head bent down and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. It pained him to see her like that. Although he tried to comfort her, she began throwing off daggers with her eyes whenever he does so. She even warned him not to go close to her or else he would face the consequences. It was similar with Ban when he tried to talk to him but the brunette merely gave him a glare which he didn't expect from the Yamano. This isn't like them. And it scared him.

The sound of a door slid open caught his attention. He averted his head and saw Jessica leaving the room without a word. Just as the blonde left, it was now three of them alone.

He fidgeted his fingers, not knowing what to say. Of course he wanted to talk but was concerned of their emotions and whatever he says would hurt them mentally.

Until Ban broke the silence, "So it's just you here huh."

He looked at him, finally saw his face. It was expressionless but his eyes, there was something in them and he couldn't figure what they were. It was the same with Ran when she finally paid attention but was glancing at Hiro.

The blunette remained silent as he continued, "are you going to say something?"

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't like where this is going.

"If you have nothing to say why won't you just leave?" Ran barged in.

He flinched. Not only he was shocked by her words, there was a sense of harsh bitterness along those lines.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked, his tone sounded nervous.

She pretended to think, "If I can recall you left to D City without notifying us."

He tried to argue but he couldn't find the words to counter it. He didn't mean to leave like that. As much as he wanted to tell them his thoughts, reasoning with them won't work and they would just think of it as an excuse.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ban crossed his arms.

"This isn't like you guys," said Hiro.

"Like you care." He shot a glance at the red head.

"Sorry?"

"It's just as Ran said," Ban said, "you don't care."

"That's not true," he argued, "I do care! You and others as well!"

"Then how come you didn't see it? Their death?"

Hiro paused.

"You can predict the future right?" Ban questioned him, "and you did it twice since last year. So why?"

He tried to explain. But there was nothing to explain, he thought. He can predict the future and he foreseen coming deaths of certain people. The question is; how come he didn't envision it? Was it because his comatose state?

"I'll take that they're just made up," Ran guessed with suspicion.

"What?"

"Yeah," Ban agreed, "that might be it."

"You think that was just my imagination?" Hiro exclaimed, "my visions are real! I saved many people because of that. I even saved President Claudia and Director Kaious!"

"But you didn't save Director Kaious this time!" Ban argued. "You only want to make yourself look like a super hero. Face it Hiro, you can't keep lying to us."

"What's going on?"

The trio turned to the owner of the voice which was none other than Takuya as he walked through the automatic door. Behind him was Mami who stood silently while looking at the three teens. Takuya was also looking as well, glancing at them and felt the air rising at the same time. However, it didn't take long for it to fade when Ban replied,

"Nothing."

Leaving Ran going back to silence while Hiro, who wanted to speak remained quiet as well. He watched the whole thing going later on. Sadly, after it was over he realized none of them were playing LBXs like they used to.

* * *

Behemoth sat in a throne that was placed between the two active polygonal holograms. He made it out of metal with his powers though how it appeared was not similar to his imagination. It was just a patch of scrap iron sewed together like old rag cloths.

He never had the power to create something out of resources, especially living ones; which was why he wanted to capture that boy. His power was beyond the wildest imagination of mankind and to himself as well. No human or _Special_ had this ability during his reign on this world until he revived himself in this era, with a body of this man name Ren.

"Lord Behemoth," Eve called as she appeared before her master, "they're ready."

Though, her appearance was different from before. Instead of her hair black, it glowed in white yellow coating light and her eyes are now scarlet red. Her clothes are changed as well; the clothing consisted of a white gown with a golden strap around her waist and golden tunic on her shoulders. She was still barefooted even so, there were ancient line markings on her ankles and one her right cheek.

Hearing the news, Behemoth snickered evilly, "Good. Assign them to the positions I marked."

"Then do as what I told you. After that, wait until they come. Then I will tell you to do so."

Eve nodded. "Understood."

Without any questions, she went back to the dark with only the evil resurrected god in the chamber. His hands clasped together and puts them close to his face. His eerie grin did not falter just as a certain meteorite glowed in bright golden light and it was floating just above him. His smile grew than before.

"I may do not see it," he said, "not yet. But I can feel _him_. _His_ emotions."

"Soon, the one thing that binds them together will be crushed into pieces. And once I have that power, _he_ and the humans will be completely helpless."

* * *

The next day came by. When morning rose, it was surprisingly normal even on an early afternoon. No brainjack or any strange phenomenal incident happened yet. Not a single event on this peaceful day. But none find it suspicious, not even Hiro.

He wasn't in peace with himself; more like on a war against his own being. He couldn't focus on anything but what happened yesterday. He couldn't foreseen upcoming deaths of close ones and his friends attitudes (not all of them) towards him hurt him in some way. It bothered him. Worse, Ban never wanted to talk with him and so as Ran, who started to act cold and hard on him. Both of them even put up a far off distance from him.

 _Why?_ He knew the answer but wished he doesn't.

Hiro already left the apartment with only his mom there, along with Tanoshi and Tsuyo. Despite Tanoshi wanted to come, Hiro thought it was best for him and Tsuyo to stay there which Tsuyo agreed without hesitation. Haruka even agreed with his idea, however, she didn't notice him feeling discomfort which he had masked with a smile before he went off.

He walked again in the same streets of the city, although he didn't know where he was going until he stopped by a certain place.

Standing before him was a familiar cafe, Blue Cat's Cafe. He remembered visiting here with Ban once during the time when Mizel wrecked havoc. When LBXs were banded because of how dangerous they were, gang like LBX players would come to this place and play in its underground base.

Come to think of it, Hiro just went to Kitajima Model Shop earlier. He thought his friends would be there like old times but the store was locked down and LBXs were banded again; only in this city at least.

Without thinking of anything else, he walked towards the cafe. There was a sign saying it is close but the door isn't locked. He opened it and went inside before closing the door behind him.

He found the cafe empty. No one was at the cashier, not even the bartender is there. It was always been Gouda as the bartender and he runs this place as his part time job. But with his gang hurt badly and was sent to the hospital he had to stick up with them. Hiro admired him for his careness towards his gang and he cherishes them greatly as if they were his family.

Hiro walked to a certain spot then pressed a hidden switch. Suddenly, another door appeared on a wall where a painting was hanging on until it moved upward. Behind it was a staircase just as he examined the secret entrance. With that, he resumed to descend.

It was dark the moment he walked in. His footsteps echoed in the spacious hall along with the staircase. It wasn't too long 'till he saw the light; an exit to get out and an entrance to the said underground. Once he stepped into it, what he didn't expect were two certain people being there. They were none other than his partners; Ban, and Ran.

He stood there while they stood at the center of the room. Both stared at him with those same eyes he recently saw yesterday. It was deadly quiet when he got there.

"Where are the others?" He asked, thinking that it would kill this silence. He even hoped they'll change their expressions. Sadly, they didn't come.

They still throw daggers at him with their eyes; possibly making him nervous, or hurting him mentally. None of them answered his question until Ban took something out. It was a D-Cube. The brunette tossed it as it landed on the floor between them. Then the small object physically transformed itself into a diorama. He then took out his CCM as Ran did the same with her own CCM.

Hiro just stood there while looking at them closely. The expressions on their faces did not falter.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ban asked.

"Or have a fight with us?" Ran added.

Hiro didn't say anything as he stood there; staring carelessly and before he knew it, things began to move fast while he reminisced certain memories.

* * *

 _"I'm sure Dad was having a hard time too."_

 _Hiro stared at Ban. The two were in a different room of the Duck Shuttle which was close to the Control Cockpit Room. Ever since they confronted Asuka who was under the state of a slave player, they have finally discovered who was behind the mask of Detector. But they didn't expect how the situation would turn out to be when the evil master mind was actually Junichiro Yamano. Although he explained this was an act and the only solution to stop Omega Dain's ideals, Ban began to have doubts of his father's purpose._

 _"The creation of LBXs are being use to do terrible things," he added, "He had to be having a hard time."_

 _"But I think," Hiro politely replied, "Dr. Yamano hasn't thrown away his hope for LBXs."_

 _Ban averted his head at him, surprised at his words as the blunette continued, "Dr. Yamano has entrusted the future of LBXs to us."_

 _"By our actions, he wants us to prove that the creation of LBXs wasn't a mistake," he said this as he turned to the brunette, "I'm sure that's what he was thinking in the depths of his heart."_

 _Ban stared at him then silently glanced down at his LBX Elysion. "Dad..."_

 _Hiro could tell he was in deep thought until moments later, the brunette smiled genuinely. He replied, "You might be right, Hiro."_

 _"I'm sure that's what it is!"_

 _But... was my existence, a mistake?_

* * *

"Odin Mk2!"

"Flame Empress Minerva!"

"Achilles D9!"

Three LBXs were respectively summoned into the battlefield consisted of a wide clear white marble floor. Although several pillars were broken down as if some massive force smashed them but others stood tall. Not only the background look devastating, but it was more solemn in some way when the evening sun has not descend. This field is known to be the Roman Ruins.

 _ **BATTLE START!**_

 **Achilles D9 VS Odin Mk2 Flame Empress Minerva**

Odin made the first move by going straight towards Achilles. Hiro had his blue version LBX parry his lance with his two dual swords. As they clash with their blades endlessly when one lunged while the other countered it by parrying, the blunette was shock to notice the dual weapons easily drained out of endurance, and a crack has proven him that. Ban seem to be putting too much force and ended up breaking his weapon, especially his own.

With that thought, Achilles D9 kicked Odin Mk2 on the stomach, causing the white jet-transformer LBX to land backwards and was about more than five feet away from the opponent.

Before one of them could do anything, it was Ran's turn. She had Flame Empress Minerva running towards Achilles D9 with such an amazing speed, she was already close to the opponent without him noticing. It surprised Hiro when Minerva eventually kicked Achilles D9 on the chest then another kick on the side of his head.

As she goes on with her assault on him, Ban had Odin later join the fight, which meant double assault to Hiro.

"Too slow!" Ran shouted boastfully.

Hiro gritted his teeth. He pressed the buttons several times faster and his eyes glowed in light brown.

After being hit for several times, he nearly lost his balance but managed to have his LBX stand firm. And before Odin rejoined the battle, Hiro made Achilles block the final strike from Minerva and slashed the female LBX with his dual sword.

It left both Ran and Ban taken by surprise, even Hiro when he realized he made a horrible mistake. He had his make another swing at Minerva with his other dual sword, instead of it being a normal attack as the first, this one made a very deep scar on Minerva's chest.

He stopped pressing the buttons. He looked at the damage he made then glance at Ran. Her head was tilted down so it was hard to make out the expression. But her words and tone said it all.

"I've known you since the day we met," Ran scoffed off, " _three heroes?_ Hiro, you're so naive and a sore loser."

The last part of that statement hurt him.

"I was never as strong as you and Ban," she said, "but now that I became stronger, I'll be able to prove one thing; the truth about you."

Ban stood in silence, listening to every word she said, not noticing the blunette shaking; but does he even care? Not at all.

Finally, Ran glanced up. Her expression showed bitter hatred and Hiro found himself staring at furious yellow neon eyes. She hated him.

"You're no hero."

With that said, she resumed her pursuit as Ban followed her lead. They weren't paying attention to the blunette but on his LBX as they began to attack Achilles D9.

Hiro just there, completely frozen and felt the air being dangerously cold as if he was casted into a blizzard. If they had seen him with a cringed face, they could have make second thoughts and reconcile with him. But Hiro didn't show it, he just kept the sting of those words inside, letting it reside within his heart for he thought it was nothing. He thought, doubting, _Was I_ _not honest with myself?_

* * *

 _After saving Ran and her friend from danger, they had the red head tag along while they return to Seekers base. Ran was ecstatic when she first came there. For Hiro it was twice, but since the place turned back to normal after the first brainjack on Tokiosia mall, he finally saw how the secret base truly appear to be._

 _"This is awesome!' Ran exclaimed._

 _"Ran-san," he called politely but was excited at the same time, "we three heroes are going to save the world!"_

 _"This is exactly like an RPG!"_

 _Ran glanced at him in curiosity. "Heroes who'll save the world?"_

 _Then her expression changed, bright up with pure excitement and somehow, had a hint of interest._ _"Hiro, you're a pretty interesting guy!"_

 _She held out her hand towards him, smiling wide, exclaiming, "Let's do our best together!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _He accepted her hand and grasped firmly with his._

 _Despite the fact that they were already in the middle of crisis, the excitement had not faded. The struggles were tough but they were able to get out of the woods safely, and succeeded their mission on saving the world. Hiro could have been more happier now that he became a hero. However, there was this feeling. A joy so strong that he couldn't compare to his life long dream coming true, this joy beating within his heart was something Hiro yearned for during his timeless isolation. He finally had friends of his own. And that was what he felt all this time and he first felt it, when he met Ran before even falling for her._

 _If only you knew, how I truly felt on that day..._

* * *

The evening sun solemnly gazed at the ruins. Its gentle glare casting a shadow, and a glimmering light was made by a golden black dual sword once it stroke down upon it. Achilles D9 was found break over, and was laid against a marble pillar. Cracks visible to the eye are shown on most parts of the LBX, the arms, the legs, even its chest which was the worst out of the deep scratches.

Hiro stood before the still active diorama. Not staring at the field but at a space filled with emptiness. His hand holding his CCM, lets go of the device without his will. It fell as it lands on the floor, then a tear followed. More of it came, like raindrops, it rained over the blue CCM.

"I'm really useless," muttered Hiro, his eyes overflowing with tears that he couldn't control.

It was just him there and Ran and Ban already left after the battle ended with the two being victorious. Yes, it was just him there; alone.

He wept silently. His croaked voice echoed within the underground. His quiet cries even reached to the surface; he hoped they can hear it and would come back to reconcile with him. But they didn't, it was either they hadn't heard him crying, or they just didn't care. He doesn't really know, and he didn't want to. Hiro cried hard to let out the pain within him.

 _We're no longer your friends,_ Ban's emotionless voice ranged in his ears.

He wished he would wake up from this nightmare for it has no end. But this is reality; there is nothing he can do about it.

* * *

 _ **GenesX: Rate this with a climax level and give a comment if necessary on the reviews. I'm sorry for having this update taken so long but let me go to some place and leave me there, for now. (Cries at the corner.)**_


	14. Upcoming

_**Chapter 13: Upcoming**_

Silence nearly thickened itself with the low whirring of the fan hanged above the ceiling. It wasn't a bother to any of the patients sleeping deeply in this room; not even to Gouda. He needed to distract himself so he relied on the soft noises such as the fan whirring ever slowly, and the clock ticking. He stared at his precious friends; the Elite Four.

The three lay on their own beds in perspective. The doctor said they don't need an oxygen breather so it was fine for them to sleep without it. But it wasn't enough to relieve the gang leader; their wounds were far worse than bad. Riko had bandages wrapped around her head, and so as her chest and right arm. There was a white pad placed on her cheek as well. Ginji had a large white collar around his neck and his left arm was wrapped in bandages though another bandage was strapped around that arm and his left shoulder; the doctor told him his arm was broken but can be healed soon as possible. Tetsuo, their big guy in the gang, however, had a twisted left leg.

Gouda couldn't help but cry; anger rushed through him as sorrow lead the way. Who could have done such a thing? They say it could have been a group of robbers. Gouda doubted that. He and the Elite Four dealt with robbers before and they can pretty much handle them when they're outnumbered; even without him being there. So who did this to them? And who killed Ban's parents?

He demanded for answers. He wanted to know the killer behind this tragedy, and beat the heck out of them. But who will answer him?

"Gouda..."

He snapped from his thoughts. Gouda quickly glance up. Like a miracle, he saw sight that causes him to tear up in joy. Riko's left eye was open. She looked so weak but very awake as she made a toothy grin. The same with Ginji and Tetsuo, both of them were awake as well and were happy to see their leader.

"Crying, Gouda?" Ginji asked with an amused smirk.

Gouda laughed lowly , a few tears already flowed from his eyes. He had to be honest with them for now. "A little."

He then hugged the young small female kid, trying not to hurt her when he gently wrapped his right arm. Then he puts his left hand onto Tetsuo's shoulder, and even smirked Ginji back in return.

"It's good to see you guys," he said gratefully.

"It's good to see you here too, Gouda," said Tetsuo happily.

Riko smiled as well. She couldn't have been happier but to be with her friends in the same room, happy and crying; which she found it surprising when she noticed Ginji crying as well as Tetsuo.

Until, her smile faded when she remembered the incident. It is either it happened last night or whatever day or month, she has to tell him. Her leader and the rest of their friends must know.

"Gouda-" she called but flinched afterwards.

Gouda gently laid her down while saying, "Easy there Riko, there's no need to rush."

Riko merely shook her head. "No," she told him, "I'm not in a hurry, Gouda. There's something I need to tell you-"

It seemed that Ginji and Tetsuo knew what the young gang member was trying to say. Both wore disturbed and terrified expressions; they remembered that night. Beating up by an emotionless psychopathic woman was a nightmare to the two. Gouda calmed her down and rubbed her shoulder after she flinched twice.

"Take it slowly Riko," he told her, "what is it you're going to tell me?"

She replied, "It's about Ban's parents."

* * *

Sendou stood by while Jin and Yagami was talking to a doctor and a few life rescuers. Shuffling his cards while standing aside and against the wall, he had been thinking about the tarot card he drew few weeks ago.

Sorrowful heartbreak hidden by enthusiasm. Beware of danger, and secrets must be revealed. He believed things would happen drastically within three days. The secrets would have been the identity of the hooded man which they now know it was Lex. However, he was told that Lex is really dead and what they saw was his deceased body in the possession of a god. Sounds scary and crazy at first; but Sendou wondered how this god found his corpse. It should have been in ashes after Lex crashed along with Saturn. Other than that, they were very aware of the danger, the so called god possessing Ren Hiyama (also known as Lex) is a real threat to the world.

What about the sorrowful heartbreak? He understood emotions can be masked with different emotions, sometimes opposites vice versa. So this heartbreak is hidden by enthusiasm. But what does it have to do with the situation they were in?

"Wait," he murmured in realization, "of course."

* * *

Jin didn't take a seat so he stood just beside a wide metal cart with a large black bag laid on top of it. There were two more bags on two separate carts. He kept standing there, staring at the bag while the voices of Yagami and several people rang within the background.

He knew what are inside these bags; but he wouldn't just say it or think to describe them in his head. Yet, he hadn't even take a look at their faces, especially Professor Yamano's and Mary's. Thinking about those two particular adults, his thoughts focused on Ban. The brunette was lucky to still have his parents alive; Jin was happy for him. But so suddenly, the world grew very cruel, enough cruelty to drag his parents to an endless sleep and never breathed life ever again. It was the same with Jessica.

He was more concerned of her as he was concerned of Ban. Jessica wasn't so open to him until they became very close until both of them started dating. He remembered what Jessica told him about her mother before that. He hadn't met her mother before; none of his friends were able to. None of them even mention of her at all. Jessica explained to him, her mother died ill when she was young; around the same age as Jin was when he lost his parents during the Tokio Bridge Incident. He wouldn't call this feeling pity, nor sympathy. He cared much about Jessica and he knew she was already in pain after losing her father.

Who knew that the world can be this gruesome? It was only him and Yuuya being _parentless_ and he didn't want his love and his friend to experience it. Overall, the world gave the pain to them. The pain that he couldn't bare when he was a child; he wished none of this would have happened if only Hiro would have predicted-

Wait, he paused in thought. Hiro can predict the future so why it didn't occur to him though? Obviously, the blunette was in a comatose state during the three day gap. But his mind doubted that. Knowing Hiro, he knew he would definitely see the future if something terrible is going to happen such as death.

Jin muttered, "Unless..."

Before he knew it, he froze. Blinking a few times, staring at the bag again. Was it him, or was that a trace of movement inside the bag? Jin thought it couldn't be possible; but his vision is clear, he wasn't imagining either. There was definitely a nudge in that object.

"Somebody get me out of here!"

He gasped, causing him to stumble backwards but managed to keep himself in balance. _That was a man's voice just now_ , he thought in disbelief. But it didn't sound like Professor Yamano's.

Yagami and the people in the room heard it as well. They turned their heads, only to see Jin unzipping the bag slowly. Out of nowhere, someone popped up from the bag. Everyone was left speechless; some expected to be a miracle for a deceased person coming back to life. Though they didn't expect a stranger instead.

A rescuer murmured, dumbfounded, "What the heck!?"

"Where am I?" The stranger asked, "and who are you people?"

"We'll answer your questions," Yagami stepped in. "But may I ask who you are and your affiliation?"

"Steve," the man replied, "I worked in NICS as a minor assistant."

Then the man name Steve glanced at his own clothes. To his confusion and terror, they were stained in blood. "Why am I covered in blood?" Shouted Steve in panic.

"Calm down sir," the doctor went over him to relieve him.

While he was doing that, Jin and Yagami merely stared at Steve. Their minds seems to be messed up and were shocked. Not only this man came out from the professor's deathbed; he also worked for NICS. But would that mean the rest of the bags were...

"Can you open those bags?" Yagami ordered the rescuers while pointing at them.

They were a little hesitant but did as they were told. When they did so, a female rescuer gasped, "Oh my god!"

Just like that, two strangers; a female and another male came out from the bags where Mary and Ran's grandfather Daimon was supposed to be. To double the shock, they too also worked for NICS but in different fields.

"This doesn't make any sense," Yagami mumbled in confusion, "how would there be NICS co-workers in those bags instead of the deceased?"

"An illusion?" Jin guessed.

"So you think it's a magic trick?"

"I don't think anyone would be an entertainer to do this stunt just to make people terrified," Jin told him, "I got a hunch that the deity is behind this."

"And possibly," he added, "Professor Yamano, including Mary and Ran's grandfather may be alive."

Their attention changed when Yagami received a text message. He took out his CCM and identified the sender to be Takuya. He pressed the button and read throughly as his face changed to seriousness.

"What is it?" Asked Jin, noticing the expression.

"It's that deity," Yagami answered, "and he sent a couple of soldiers of his own."

* * *

Ban and Ran were outside of the Blue Cat's Cafe. Both of them received the text message sent by Takuya.

 _He sent people in masks rebelling in the West District. Jessica and the others are already there and we are on our way as well. Come to the area as soon as possible. - Takuya_

The adult also sent photos of the attack as well as the people wearing strange masks and white hooded cloaks. Plus, they were only four of them there. On their side was a large group of super brainjacked LBXs, violently attacking almost the whole area.

"This turns out to be serious than I thought," Ran muttered.

"Do you think we should bring Hiro?" Ban asked.

The thought of the blunette only annoyed them; making them sick as well. Why getting him to come along? He would only be in their way. Plus, repairing Achilles D9 would only take long.

Ran shook her head. "Let's just go."

With a nod from the brunette, they immediately head for the destined location; leaving their once called _friend_ in the Blue Cat's Cafe. Somehow, their hearts became empty without any reason why and pain pressured them even more.

* * *

The people scream for their lives; running away from a rebellious LBX army wrecking havoc within West District. Police and Seekers agents were sent there to evacuate the citizens; the rest which are NICS' best group of LBX players fought off against the whole army.

Runa joined in their defenses as they battled out against the brainjacked LBXs.

"I'm won't let anyone get hurt by you," she claimed, "let's go, Kanaroa!"

The said LBX is submitted into the battlefield. Although it looked almost similar to Kunoichi's design, this one has entirely Amazoness' design but painted in dark blue, light blue and golden yellow. Before Runa came to help her friends, Tiny Orbit gave her this newly version LBX they recently made based on Amazoness' design.

Two red LBX Deqoos, one created bursts of flames with their palms; the other surprisingly used a gun to make huge fire. As they attack Runa's LBX, Kanaroa with a blue spear in hand, quickly lunged towards the first Deqoo. Smashing its face with her feet, twirling around with her spear stabbed into the ground while the Deqoos kept on using flamethrowers. In the end, the LBX was on top of the end of the spear before doing a back flip; kicking another Deqoo and took out her spear and slashed its chest and the other.

Afterwards, Runa had Kanaroa pierced three LBXs once, causing them to break over as her LBX stepped backwards. A raid of LBXs came along the way, several of them were Oni Kunoichi, White Hunters, and others as well.

Immediately, Runa shouted, "Attack Function!"

* * *

 _ **ATTACK FUNCTION:**_

 _ **Lightning Lance**_

* * *

Kanaroa's hand shone in a bluish tint, then she rotated her hand, raising her spear with the energy charged, and hurled the discharged electrical energy at the enemy.

The attack pierced through the entire middle of the brainjacked LBXs; one single powerful thrust and just like that, they all break over while the ones who were beside the fallen LBXs received a critical hit; the attack also paralyzed them permanently.

Jessica and the rest of their group were awestruck, even Seekers as well as the assistants of Tiny Orbit, including Rina. She watched the whole thing through the video cams connecting to the system of Seekers base.

"She just wiped out most of them," muttered Kazu.

"She even paralyzed the rest," Asuka added, wearing an expression of disbelief and shock.

"I'll take that this isn't Runa-kun's first time using an LBX," Yuuya remarked.

As Runa continued to fight, they resumed theirs as well; starting with the ones that were paralyzed. While they do so, Ami took a moment glance at Kanaroa. The LBX fought with her spear in hand; dancing gracefully as it swing, thrust, and perform athletic steps. She was in awe and is impressed of the young Ishimori sibling's skills. But the way Runa controlled her LBX, it was somehow identical to Ban's style when he controls his LBX but in a different way.

Yuuya was right about one thing, she thought, this isn't really her first time. Ami began to wonder if Ban had something to do with this. Coming back for that later, she began having Pandora slicing a few Inbits.

It wasn't long until the group managed to knock out the entire raid. However, what was left of the enemies' built assault were the masked group.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jessica muttered.

Suddenly, one of the mysterious masked people silently made a move with a white version colored Epsilon.

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Trident_**

* * *

The LBX charged up its lance, then hurls it in three different directions along with powerful sonic waves. These huge amount of attacks headed towards the group as they tried to have their LBXs evade the attack. But they knew it was a little too late.

"In coming!" Kazu exclaimed.

With that, the attacks hit the group's LBXs as well as their surroundings.

* * *

Time is already lost. Hiro couldn't catch up. Everything went so fast; every second rapidly increased the pain in his heart. It hurts. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. He couldn't even stand it; those humiliating, disappointing words mouthed by his first two friends. Could he blame them, for not understanding him? Could he blame them, for anything they thought of him?

The answer to these questions is no. They _are_ his friends; he understood how they feel, their pain of losing someone they love. If he was in their position, he could have ended up losing his mother. For he doesn't have a father of his own, he would have no one to look after himself, no one to care for him. He would be alone again like those days while he was young.

It seems the world wanted him to admit. If this is how it goes then so be it.

I admit it, he thought, I'm really selfish.

Thus it didn't satisfy the world, neither himself. He has to confess these negativity that he locked away in his heart. The emotions that he covers behind this mask of enthusiastic but fake expressions. For they are his friends, all he could do is at least tell them the truth.

 _And let them leave?_

The thought of them leaving him just pains him even more; remembering that day he left without telling them. He didn't mean to but now he understood how Ban felt, especially Ran. He broke their promise and he deserved to be called whatever she may think of him. He deserved to be guilty because he had not save a life this time. Even with powers, it was not enough to save everyone. A hero is never always the one who saves the day, and he learned it the hard way.

Just then, he began seeing things. He saw a place which is certainly familiar and it was in the brink of ruin. Flames and smoke everywhere, and there were fallen LBXs on the streets. Ban and Ran, as well as the others were there and they're fighting against strangers wearing masks. Scenes sped up until they stopped to where Ban and Ran, shockingly killed those people. To his horror, the masks were destroyed leaving only but familiar faces.

He gasped and grabbed on the diorama for support before he could collapse in his knees. Breathing heavily and sweat trailed down to his face, Hiro just couldn't believe it. He saw a vision; an upcoming tragedy. His friends will kill them; those people who were supposed to be...

"I got to stop them."

* * *

Back to the West District, Jessica and the co have lost their advantage. Achilles Deed and Pandora received a break over after getting hit by the attack function, and it was only Jeanne D, White Dragon Liu Bei, Vampire Cat, and Kanaroa.

While they tried to take back the upper hand, Liu Bei was being punched by a white Shogun equipped with golden heavy knuckles then kicked itshould chest. At the same time, Liu Bei collided with Vampire Cat after it got hit by the white Epsilon with its mallet. The two offenders sprinted for the two LBXs and both finished them with a final blow by using one powerful fist on Liu Bei's chest, and a hard swing from Epsilon's mallet. The two LBXs landed on the side and both break over.

Asuka gritted her teeth in defeat thus as Yuuya turned to Jessica with a shameful look.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," he apologized to her.

"Don't be," she told him.

"But you and Runa are the only ones left standing," Asuka pointed out, "and it's two against four."

The blonde bit her lip. She was right about that. They couldn't take the upper hand due to not picking up their own guard, only caused them to lose some of their allies which was Kazu and Ami first. And now Yuuya and Asuka. It was only her and Runa. Backup wouldn't come in time now that they were dealing Masquerade, Epsilon, Shogun, and a white Ikaros Zero; all are as fast in pulling out a single strike, enough to beat one LBX. As much as they hate to admit it, these people are really good.

"Odin Mk2!"

"Flame Empress Minerva!"

Upon those words and familiar voices, both sides were surprised to see the said LBXs joining the field.

"Jessica!"

"Runa!"

The two turned to see Ban and Ran coming in. The group smiled in relief to see them here.

Runa called back, "Ban!"

"Speak of the devil," Jessica remarked, "our luck always comes this time around."

As the two joined in, Ban was able to noticed Jin missing and others as well.

"Where are Jin and the rest?" He asked.

"I think they're now trying to come here as possible," Jessica guessed. She then noticed something odd as she asked, "where's Hiro?"

The two silently flinched. But recovered afterwards and Ran merely huffed.

"We don't need him to help us," she said, "we can take this on ourselves."

"Eh?"

"I hate to bother," Kazu came in along with the others, "but with you are now four, you have to deal with them. Our LBXs are already knocked out by these guys."

"While you're at it, we'll try to evacuate as much people," Ami added.

The four remaining players turned each other and nod, then nod back to their friends.

"Be careful guys," said Ran.

"You too," said Yuuya.

With that, they go onto their separate motives leaving with Ban, Ran, Runa, and Jessica dealing with the four masked people.

"Bring it on!"

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blunette will come in to disrupt their fight, as well as the future that they will surely end up regretting unless not prevented from happening.

* * *

 ** _GenesX: There will be an early update but I will also notify in the reviews in case the update will actually take long. For now, please rate and give a review._**


	15. Damage

**_Chapter 14: Damage_**

 ** _[Note: A recap of the previous chapter for this update only. I also don't own the Danball Senki series. I might've skipped a scene up to this as well.]_**

Another supernatural rebellion had occurred at West District; all behind the deity possessing the corpse of Lex name Behemoth. The rebellious army of LBXs is led by four masked people whom presumed to be followers of Behemoth. Jessica, Yuuya, Kazu, Ami, and Runa went off to the area and defeated the whole army. The only ones left were the unidentified followers. They fought but struggled to beat them as Yuuya, Kazu, and Ami lost against the followers with only Jessica and Runa left. It was not until Ban and Ran joined the battle just in time.

As a fair, deadly fight against two groups of four people has begun, Jin, Gouda and Sendou are on their way to the West District. So as Hiro, who had envisioned a horrid future.

Yagami started the engine. Their seatbelts already fastened as the adult drove the car out of the hospital's parking lot. Jin was on the phone as his CCM rang for a short while as he sat tight on the front seat. Gouda, including Sendou were sitting at the back; both were extremely anxious as they waited for the person Jin was calling to answer. That was until it stopped.

"He's not answering," said Jin, gritting his teeth.

"Have you called Hiro back, Gouda?" Yagami asked.

Gouda replied with a grunt in confusion, "I tried but it looks like the signal's jammed."

"I don't think it's the only one's been jammed," Sendou pointed out.

Up ahead was a long trail of cars and trucks. Luckily there wasn't another LBX rebellion going on; but the main problem would be the stop lights. They acted strangely each time they changed color and it only confused the drivers. Several accidents have happened; at least they were only minor. And as for the trail, vehicles made loud beeping sounds, only then that the problem also made heavy traffic as well.

Gouda complained, "At a time like this!?"

"We'll never make it!"

Although, Jin argued his statement, "No, we still have time."

"We're at Highway 86 so it's close to West District," he explained, "we can get there by foot if we run."

"Are you two born to run?" Yagami asked the two older teens.

Gouda smirked, "You bet I am."

"I'm not a fan of running," exaggerated Sendou.

"Get used to it, man."

"Hey, you didn't let me finish-!"

Gouda grabbed his arm and dragged Sendou out of the car after unfastening the seatbelts. Jin and Yagami were ahead of them but not farther apart as the four of them ran through the crowded highway.

While they're at it, Jin's mind was filled with questions; most of them were about the NICS workers being in the deceased bags, and more importantly, Hiro's vision. He couldn't believe that two of his friends would kill someone close to them. Knowing Hiro, however, he trusted him and his vision may come to reality unless they prevent it from happening. _I hope we're not too late,_ he thought, _otherwise, Ban-kun and Ran-kun will get traumatized._

* * *

 ** _Jeanne D Vs White Ver. Ikaros Zero_**

Jeanne D shot bullets with her dual pistols. The small bullets raced towards the white lance-framed LBX, however, Ikaros suddenly sprinted forward. Although the bullets would made contact with its frame, instead it blocked them all with its shield held out. The LBX was about to ram at the strider-framed LBX with the shield in hand. Though, Jeanne D jumped to dodge it.

Aiming at her target, Jeanne D tried shooting at Ikaros again. But as if it had similar but much faster sharpness as the strider-framed LBX, the white version LBX threw its circular shield at her, disrupting the attack and made a counter attack by flying upward with its bladed sharp wings towards Jeanne D and swung a punch at her, sending the LBX to the ground.

The masked person was silent and continued to command his, (or her) LBX to finish Jeanne D with a final blow using its shield. Luckily, the strider-framed LBX put up her stance as she quickly sprinted away from the finishing blow.

Jessica bit her lip while struggling to beat her opponent.

"For someone with just a shield, you're pretty good," she remarked.

* * *

 ** _Kanaroa Vs White Ver. Epsilon_**

A clash between a lance-framed LBX and a knight framed LBX. Their lances attacking each other and thus, struggled to thrust their owners. Although, Kanaroa fought with ease as she managed to pierce at Epsilon's side. But the white version LBX grasped on her spear with its free hand and swung it along with Kanaroa, sending them flying. With its own spear in hand, Epsilon tried to pierce Kanaroa's chest.

By accuracy, Kanaroa had her spear held and parried the attack in mid air. She then landed safely on the ground and performed mirages of attacks while the white version knight-framed LBX blocked them barely with its spear held out. Surprisingly, Epsilon somehow took a grip on Kanaroa's spear after that and send her flying; this time landed on a wall.

Runa merely glanced at her opponent. She couldn't identify whether the masked person is a he or she. Plus they were completely silent which she noticed. As much as she already knew this someone is a servant of the deity they're facing, this one like the others is mysterious. There was something else about this particular stranger.

* * *

 ** _Odin Mk2_** ** _Flame Empress Minerva Vs White Ver. Masquerade White Ver. Shogun_**

Unlike Jessica and Runa's one on one battle against the deity's servants, Ban and Ran formed a tag team and so as the rest of the servants. Masquerade and Shogun started attacking them the moment they took out their LBXs.

Ban had a little difficulty while pressing the commands as Odin tried to pierce his opponent. Unfortunately, Masquerade simply

parried the attempt and the next ones afterwards. Then the LBX tried to pierce with its rapier Odin's neck which Odin managed to avoid.

Ran, on the other hand, she had her LBX and Shogun have a hand to hand combat. Every single punch landed towards the other is collided with fists. Minerva tried to make an axe kick which Ran planned to do. However, she was shocked to see Shogun simply blocked the attack by punching it. To double the shock, it extremely damaged Minerva's leg; at least not broken but critical.

 _That was a forearm block!_ Ran thought in realization. _Is this guy a martial artist?_

Looking at her own opponent, the servant is surprisingly small. Bluntly speaking, about the same height as her grandfather. _Oji-san..._ Why was she thinking about him now? She's in a middle of an important fight. Her grandfather would definitely be disappointed if she loses.

 _No matter what or who I'm up against, I won't give in._

Ran shouted, "Show me what you got!"

 _"I'm getting really bored right now."_

The four of the NICS players looked up, surprised to see someone appeared afloat in midair like a flash. The same deity possessing Lex's body.

"It's him!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So you finally show up, huh." Ban muttered with a displeasing tone.

"Why giving me such a bad welcome?" Behemoth smirked evilly, "Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Anyway, this show needs more entertainment."

"What entertainment?" Ran asked in a demanding tone.

His eerie smile grew once more. Clicking his fingers, his masked servants stopped their assault along with their perspective LBXs. This left Ban and Ran, even Jessica and Runa surprised in confusion until Behemoth ordered, "Attack those who are not fighting."

His eyes glowed dangerously red, putting out his hand and a ray of light came from his palm and landed on his servants' LBXs. Their LBXs weapons glowed in different color which they represent mother nature's dangerous elements; lightning, ice, earth, and fire.

Behemoth said in final, "Show no mercy."

With that, Ikaros summoned huge bolts of lightning and hit on a certain area, leaving the four young players standing in horror.

"No!" Jessica exclaimed.

"The others are at that place!" Runa said in fear.

"Kazu! Ami!" Ban called them out desperately.

Masquerade and Epsilon attempted to add more destruction to the same area by using fire and ice in perspective. Ran noticed this then tried to interrupt their intentions, having enough of losing someone she loved especially friends she cherished deeply.

"I won't let you take them away!" she exclaimed, "Attack Function!"

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Homura Kuzushi_** ** _Kiwami_**

* * *

Minerva gathered fire between her palms as the flames grew wild. The LBX then moved her arms to the side of her waist before swinging them both across the front of her chest, sending out a giant ball of fire.

The attack was not noticed as soon as Masquerade and Epsilon got hit by it. The smoke dispersed, though Ran's eyes were wide as saucers with horror taking in. What stood still supposed to be down at once, especially heavily damaged. Masquerade and Epsilon merely stood there and not a burn or crack is visible to the eye. This caught Ban and the two girls' attention. They had seen Ran's intervention but the fact of seeing those LBXs unscarred is entirely impossible.

"How..." Ran muttered in disbelief.

The servants stopped their assault as Behemoth laughed like a devil.

"This _is_ entertainment!"

"That's impossible," Ban said, "it was a direct hit, they're supposed to be damaged."

"They would," Behemoth claimed.

The four of them looked at him and saw his devilish grin which hadn't faltered.

"Unless..."

* * *

Hiro was running as fast as he could. He had called Jin and told him about his vision. He couldn't tell him the whole thing thanks to some force disrupting their signals of communication. He couldn't call Tiny Orbit, Seekers nor his mother because of that. That is why he had to hurry; he has to prevent _it_ from happening.

 _I can still save lives_ , he thought while he hurried down on a path he certainly recognized. _This is the last I have ever done as a hero._

He suddenly snapped from his thoughts. Finally putting himself to stop, nearly breathless at the same time, he saw certain people there. They are his friends and the masked group along with the deity who was floating in midair.

 _I... made it?_

* * *

"Unless you kill my servants."

"K-Kill?" Runa nervously muttered, she didn't like the idea of killing anyone even though they were their enemies.

"Why the heck do you think we would do that?" Jessica exclaimed furiously, "Plus, aren't they your servants?"

"They are," he said, "they're strong too so it's hard to kill them if you don't put a lot of effort to it."

"Why would we follow your suggestion?" Ban asked in deadly tone.

"It's not a suggestion human," Behemoth corrected him, "It's an _advice._ "

"You see, the reason I only have four of them to lead a giant army of LBXs because they are killers worshipping me."

"Killers..." Ran looked at the people before them. As usual, they had not said anything.

"Yes, killers. They even kill those who you hold so dear."

She shot her head at him while Ban just stood there as if he was completely lost. Jessica and Runa had the same reactions as well but theirs don't compare their emotions to them.

"And they don't even care," Behemoth's evil smile grew once again.

Without anyone knowing, Odin suddenly make a surprising move and he smashed Masquerade's head with his shield; so hard that the solid part is turned into cracked bits.

"B-Ban?" Runa looked at him and was surprised to see this dark aura around him.

It was the same with Ran. She had Minerva mercilessly bring out mirages of punches at Shogun on her own accord. Its frame extremely damaged and its core skeleton was left exposed.

 _This isn't like them_ , Jessica thought while biting her lip. Although she wouldn't forgive those people responsible for killing her father, she would not turn into a cold hearted killer thirsty for vengeance.

Before they knew it, both of their friends' LBXs came towards their opponents with a hint of desire and intent to kill.

Jessica snapped at this and so as Runa. But before they could stop them, something else already got them there before them. Dual peculiar shaped swords blocked both assaults performed by two LBXs; everyone excluding the bad guys was shocked to see a familiar blue LBX protecting the servants.

"Perseus!?"

Out of the blue, a blunette joined the fray only to be in the middle between foes and friends. His expression somewhat looked determined. But his eyes didn't hide the pain and fear upon facing his two partners. Ban and Ran merely stood there, their own eyes throwing daggers at him with so much hate and Hiro couldn't help but want to look away but didn't. He needed to face them once again; with the last LBX he had been cherishing through all his life.

 _It's worth it_ , he thought.

"Move aside, Hiro," Ban growled.

He replied, "I won't."

"Are you siding with them!?" Ran exclaimed harshly.

"No."

"Then why!?"

"To... prevent the _future_."

"You talk nonsense," Ran told him, "stop being the hero again!"

Minerva went for Perseus followed by Odin as they both land a strike on the LBX to which Hiro had Perseus put up a defense with his dual swords at the same time.

"Ban, Ran," Jessica called, "what are you doing!?"

"He's siding with them, Jessica!" Ran exclaimed. "You saw him protecting them!"

"I know he did defend the enemy," she told her, "but this _future_ he's talking about may be worse."

"And you do realize he can see the future, right?"

"He doesn't have powers, Jessica!" Ran berated, "He lied to us!"

The blonde was taken back at her outburst. Hiro lied to them? How? He wouldn't lie; he was very honest and polite. Plus, he saved many lives, even her father's and President Claudia's because he had foreseen the future. He even had other unnatural abilities, and those were the ones he used to save Ran. Just why on Earth would she say that?

"Ban, please stop!" Runa shouted desperately, "Please!"

She couldn't stand seeing anything so horrifying as watching Perseus getting beat up by Odin and Minerva. Their attacks were outrageously powerful, leaving cracks all over the LBX body. She could tell the blunette was hurt when he carelessly watched his LBX close to its doom as he fights off against the two LBXs. She couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed hold of Ban, forcing him to stop as she said so. "Stop!"

"Let go!"

He pushed her hard, causing her to land on the ground hurt. Runa nearly teared up and was unable to say anything. Not to mention, Jessica snapped at this as well.

"Don't interfere!" Ban growled in a cold tone.

"Ban..."

"Jessica, don't try to stop them," said Hiro.

They turned to him; Jessica was now shocked as he continued, "I don't blame them for despising me. But this is something I always want to do and this is my last."

He stopped pressing the buttons only to have Perseus stop parrying Odin's lance and Minerva's claws. Ban and Ran saw this as a chance. Putting all of their effort onto their CCM, they commanded as Odin and Minerva attacked the blue LBX carelessly while it didn't defend itself. Hiro merely stood there; watching it cracking and tearing apart by his two friends' LBXs.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?" Ran shouted.

Before she knew it, she had Minerva landed the killing blow; her claw piercing into Perseus's chest. Then she stopped. Even Ban stopped as well. There was this feeling; the feeling of guilt. They didn't know why but for some reason, they're seeing tears flowing on Hiro's face. He was crying, yet smiling at the same time. He muttered something which only them can hear,

 _Thank you and I'm sorry, Perseus._

They were both confused. They couldn't understand why he was crying and suddenly talk to an LBX. Speaking about it, they glanced over at the blue LBX only to see it already break over. However, its appearance looked rather gruesome and every part of it have been teared off, cracks all over its frame, its hands mushed up, and its legs appeared to be no longer usable; simply saying that it can't be used to walk.

"You still insist on killing them?"

They looked at him as they could see he was still defending the servants; but the expression on his face is what could not identify. Although, the servants nor Behemoth hadn't done anything nor intervene their fight which they noticed.

"Why... are you defending them exactly?" Ran asked.

Hiro was silent for a moment. He lifted up his head, the red head immediately flinched. She had finally saw his face but only to see it expressing so much hurt and sorrow mixing in and for some reason, she could tell that he was being betrayed or casted out. It hurt her heart even more. Just why did I still hold these feelings for him?

Finally, Hiro replied, "Because you don't want to kill your grandfather."

This, in turn, left Ran as well as Ban, Jessica and Runa confused. Why would she kill her grandfather? Wasn't he already dead? Before they could say anything, Hiro took the first step. Turning to face the short servant, he knelt down and took off the hood as well as the mask. He brought himself up to his feet and stepped away, just enough for them to see the identity of the servant.

Once again, Ran was left speechless and was utterly shocked. It was an old man as she could tell by his wrinkles but she recognized that facial shape, and so as his white grayish hair, and those black eyes which were completely dull and emotionless.

This person is no doubt her supposedly dead grandfather; Daimon Hanasaki.

Ran muttered in disbelief, "O-Oji-san!?"

Ban was shocked as well, even Runa and Jessica who was trying to take in on what was going on.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be dead?" She asked.

"It's not just him," Hiro then removed the rest of the servants' masks, including their hoods. Once they were taken care off, their identities are revealed to be; Professor Yamano, Mary, and Director Kaios. Like Daimon, they are completely emotionless.

"D-Dad!? Mom!?" Ban was shocked, and couldn't believe his parents are actually alive.

Even Jessica find it hard to believe as she put her hand over her mouth, and tear began to flow from her eyes uncontrollably.

"Daddy..."

"Jessica!"

"Ban! Runa!"

"Ran! Hiro!"

They, excluding Hiro, turned to see the rest of their team. Ban and Ran was relieved to see Kazu and the others safe from harm's way. So far, Jin, Yagami, Sendou, and Gouda came just in time. Only then, it was Takuya, Mami, and Cobra not there yet. They all saw the true identities of the servants which had shocked them as well.

"Oh man," Gouda muttered in disbelief, "You're right, Jin. They're alive."

Jin nodded. "Yes. But I don't think they're themselves."

"Because he's controlling them," Hiro pointed at Behemoth. "Isn't that, right?"

The deity simply stood there, mildly amused and snickered at the same time after watching the whole thing.

"Yes, those people are under my control," he said, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I would like you to set them free from your control," he told him, "in exchange, you'll have my powers."

This left the whole NICS team and Seeker members in shock. Behemoth smiled eeriely at this.

"Hiro," Ran called out, "what are you doing!? You can't simply give him your-"

"I thought I heard you said I don't have any powers."

She paused while staring at him as he began to turn back to her, smiling carelessly.

"I guess I misheard it."

Behemoth clicked his fingers; Adam and Eve suddenly appeared between Hiro and his friends. He then pushed the servants to his friends' side then clicked his fingers again. In response, the once called servants began to fall in their knees and collapsed unconsciously.

Ban went over to his parents while calling, "Mom! Dad!"

Jessica did the same to her father just as Jin was behind her.

Ran went over to her grandfather but stopped when she looked over to Hiro. Her eyes became wide as saucers. It was then she saw Adam and Eve formed a barrier around them along with Behemoth and Hiro.

"Hiro!"

The others turned and saw what she saw. They nearly forgot that Hiro just made a bargain with the deity and they knew Behemoth wouldn't keep his word.

"Hiro, don't!" cried Yagami.

"That guy can break promises!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Behemoth pretended to look hurt and innocent. "Besides, I already did what he asked. Now your promise?"

Hiro reluctantly, but not feeling regret, replied, "Do your worse."

"Hiro..." Ran muttered.

Behemoth's evil smile grew. "Just as I thought."

Pulling out his hand, a flash of lightning from his palm zapped on Hiro. The shock made him scream in pain, the electricity touching his skin somehow burns even his insides and his blood could be in a boiling point by now. Slowly, he felt every part of him being drained out and an additional pain is a lot for him to barely handle.

"Hiro!" Ran shouted as she desperately punches the barrier while trying to break it.

Ban did the same and even Gouda with his kendo sword that he brought along. The rest tried to break the barrier by banging and kicking. They even tried using Attack Functions. But to no avail, the shield cannot be break.

"Our shield is invincible," Eve told them, "your attempts are futile."

Hiro stopped screaming the moment that sapping lightning faded. The blunette found himself on his knees with the support of his left hand while the other clenched onto his burnt gray hoodie, indicating as if he was trying to clench his heart to relieve the pain while he panted.

Behemoth merely stood there. Feeling like he had changed- no, _evolved_ \- Yes, that's what he's feeling right now. The boy's powers are as truly magnificent than he thought they were. He has now the power to create and to vision the future!

"My lord," Adam asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Incredible," he replied, his eerie smile never faltered, "This is beyond what I imagined. Finally, I can be the ultimate god that rules in this world! And no one, not even a human will ever humiliate and defeat me again!"

"But first," Behemoth looked at the NICS and Seekers members, "the insects must be squashed."

"Understood." Adam and Eve put down the forcefield and soon turned to the NICS and Seekers.

They had this unnerving feeling once they saw their intent on killing them and were scared of what Behemoth might do with his _newfound_ powers.

Before anyone would do anything, someone beat them to it.

"Were you observing?"

Behemoth stopped his attempt, his two servants did the same as well. The NICS team and Seekers looked over who said it only to see that it was Hiro who managed to put himself up to his feet.

Behemoth didn't say anything until he spoke, "No. But I more likely observed your mentality."

"How?" Hiro asked.

"If you really wanna know why bother?" He turned to face him and was about to to do something until he paused in thought. He then laughed it off, shaking himself carelessly.

"Oh I see, you're only trying to stop my doing is that it?" He snickered evilly, "If you really wanna know then you won't mind if tell your friends about your state and childhood. The truth of who you really are!"

They all looked at the blunette who didn't say anything. Thus, silence was all they received from him. But it didn't falter Behemoth's satisfaction.

"At the age five," Behemoth began as if telling a story, "you were left by your mother to work at overseas. You've been constantly calling her but she did not answer them all; not even when it was your birthday nor here nor Christmas. You're all alone in the house day by day, and you don't have a father to which you have never met in the eye before."

"Wait," Kazu muttered, "Hiro doesn't have a father?"

"And he was all alone in his house," Ami said, "just in the age of five."

"There's something we haven't learned about him," Asuka mumbled.

Hiro merely remained silent as Behemoth continued, "Time flies then you find yourself being in preschool. Oh how painful it was, to be bullied to death by others even though you kept rambling about calling yourself a hero. People sees you as a freak and no one is your friend so you intend to cry, somewhere that no one will see your pathetic side."

"It's the same with your two friends over there! They blame you for not saving their relatives, they blame you for which they think that all you said about your powers is a lie!"

Ran and Ban flinched at the mention of them. Although, just after listening about Hiro's childhood they began to feel guilty and regret even more as well as sorry for the blunette. They had no idea what he had been gone through and yet, they blindly hurt him too far.

"How did I know this? My grail showed me your memories and now, whether you feel negativity, I see a scene of you with whatever you are dealing with," Behemoth explained, "And I used this to crush your bonds with them. I knew how your vision works. It only occurs to you if an upcoming death is going to happen. Why you didn't vision the deaths of my victims is because I kept them alive.

"Now that I've said enough," Behemoth began, "you mere insects must die!"

Ban and the others got themselves ready as Adam and Eve waited their Lord's orders. Though everything is once again disrupted by none other than Hiro.

"You're no god at all," said Hiro.

Behemoth turned his head towards him, his deadly red topaz eyes glaring at him.

"What did you say?"

Hiro repeated, "You're no god at all. You said you intend to crush my bonds with them, right? That's strategy yet, mental torture. You even find it amusing to see people cry and go crazy about then you go on wrecking their lives and watch them turn into dust to which it satisfies you."

"What has something to do with my godly self?"

"As far as I can see it based on your actions," Hiro said, "they're _human_ like."

He felt he earned a punch in the stomach as he found himself flying and crashed on the ground hard.

Everyone excluding Adam, Eve and Behemoth called worriedly, "Hiro!"

"Tch,"

Behemoth lent down his hand he had pulled out seconds ago just to summon a gust of wind at the blunette.

"Do not compare me to you humans," he said in annoyance.

Hiro slowly stood up. As if he wasn't done, he began spouting while smiling slyly, "Oh you're annoyed? That's very human of you."

Behemoth gritted his teeth. "Do not try to invoke me human."

"Maybe I am," He said, "care enough to resist, Geezer?"

"Woah, did Hiro just call what I think he call him?" said Kazu.

"He's going to have himself killed!" Yuuya exclaimed.

They and Hiro saw himself floating in the air as if we're telekinesis and was slammed to the ground so hard. He was then slammed to a wall then to the debris, constantly repeating the same process. Horrifying for NICS and the Seekers, they saw his blood stained on the stones.

"Hiro!" cried Ran and Ban.

"My lord," Adam called to interfere, "that's enough!"

"Silence!" Behemoth summoned a gust of wind, causing Adam and Eve, along with NICS team and Seekers nearly blown away.

"How am I the same as you!?" Behemoth berated, "we're different! I'm a god and you are a low being that should be under my foot."

"Emotions," Hiro replied weakly as he barely stood up, "we feel and even describe how we even felt by going through our actions. Desicions don't come from our thoughts but our feelings. These feelings altered our way of thinking to the point that they're the reason as to why we makes so much mistakes, so many flaws and more. Having an emotion is what makes us human."

"You're an arrogant, selfish god who doesn't care of others well being but likes to make fun of their lives. You even look down on us just to make yourself think that you really are a god. I'll say it again, you're no god at all and all you do is what most humans in this world do."

Behemoth gritted his teeth. "You have said enough."

He used telekinesis then began throwing Hiro around as if he was a ragged doll. Blood spilled on every inch of stone, making the scene much scary and neither of Ran nor Ban nor the rest couldn't take it at all.

 _Why_ Ran thought, _Why does he deserve this? He shouldn't deserve this!_

Behemoth finally stopped his rampage on Hiro as he held the blunette in the air.

"So now you shut up?" He asked, "Good, because I can't wait to hear you scream in pain 'till you die. If you want to live then I'll spare your life unless you serve under me and stop comparing me to you. What do you say?"

Hiro hadn't said anything as in that appearance he has now was terrifying and he looked lifeless.

Until a second later, Hiro finally made a sound.

"What's that?" Behemoth asked, "I can't hear. Is that a yes or no?"

"Hehehe..." Is what Hiro managed to make out until it turned into a cynical laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was staring at him helplessly yet, at the same time was terrified of his sudden laughter. He was going to die and now he's laughing. Is he crazy? That's all what they thought.

"I always wonder," Hiro coughed weakly, "why I was born this way? Why was I human, not a butterfly, dog, bear nor fish? Why was I treated this way by others? Why doesn't everyone see me as someone else instead of a nobody? Why did I deserve this? Why? These questions have been in my mind since the day I realized I'm truly alone."

"No one's there to look after me. No one bothered to help me or befriend with me. No one sees me as if I don't exist. No one cared. It's just how the world works. I've learned it the hard way. And because I have keep going forward, I made lots of friends and meet new people. But in the end, due to not telling them my background and all, I'm starting to lose them, so are the ones I love. But I don't blame them for leaving me. I'll let them blame because it is nothing to me at all and I believe they'll continue to move forward if they start forgiving but me. So I guess the only way to end this miserable tragedy is me being dead."

That last statement gave an impact to everyone, even Ran. The word _dead_ just stabbed her heart like a knife. Had she wanted him dead?

"So _Lord_ , I reject your offer," he said weakly with a smile, "because I'm not afraid to die for this their sake."

Everything went so slow. Ran slowly began to run for the blunette while Ban is behind her. The rest followed as Yagami took out his gun. He then tries to target Behemoth and pull the trigger in time. Though slowly, they were interrupted by Adam and Eve as they summoned all of their full power causing them to fall backwards. But it didn't stop Ran and Ban there as the two tried to reach for him.

Hiro was still held in the air beaten, broken, covered in blood and cuts. His weak smile didn't falter the moment he saw them coming for him while Behemoth slowly puts out his hand, purged in electricity and was about to pierce his chest with it. His vision became blurry before either the other would make it in time. They're still his friends and will always be. With that, his eyes closed.

Before he lost his consciousness, he heard Ran crying for him desperately along with Ban.

 _"Hiro!"_

* * *

 _ **GenesX: That's Chapter 14. Sorry to take you guys so long. I just moved from the US to the Philippines along with my family and I only got three days of not having internet until I stayed in my grandmother's house. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please give rate and a review anytime! See ya!**_


	16. Never Alone

**_Chapter 15: Never Alone_** **_Reveal the Deepest Feelings_**

Before he loses his consciousness, he heard Ran crying for him desperately along with Ban.

 _"Hiro!"_

Then a familiar roar came after that. _Tsuyo..._

Then there _he_ was. The _Beast_ name Tsuyo has arrived. Its howl caught everyone's attention, including Behemoth just as he stopped his attempt midway. Tsuyo sprinted like lightning, his mouth opened and a black purple orb is formed in it. He then releases it when he got close enough to Behemoth and Hiro.

The deity sees this but he didn't have time to react as the orb is able to hit Behemoth, causing him to let go of the blunette and Hiro unconsciously landed on the ground.

Takuya and Mami rushed into the scene. Just in time to make an additional diversion, Mami took out her LBX which was a black version LBX Zeus.

"Attack Function!"

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _God Nemesis_**

Zeus charges with blue electricity around it's palms then releases a powerful discharged wave across the field.

Everyone managed to duck as the discharged energy wave spreads. Unlucky for Adam and Eve, both of them were somehow stunned and paralyzed after they made contact with the wave, including Behemoth.

"W-what is this?" Behemoth growled.

"My lord, we need to retreat for now," Eve suggested.

Behemoth was hesitant but reluctantly agreed to the suggestion. "I got that filthy human's powers anyway."

A lightning, different to Zeus's, struck down and the air began to gather strong currents and formed a huge cyclone. After the cyclone dispersed, and so as the lightning faded into utter silence, Behemoth as well as Adam and Eve were no longer there.

A loss against Behemoth is just a loss. But a friend completely beaten up is nearly a total big loss. Ban and the co managed to bring Hiro to the closest hospital as soon as possible. The doctors did their best as they can to save him; knowing how much injuries he received and blood loss. They all waited for good and bad news just as one of the doctors came out of the operation room.

To their relief, Hiro can still live. But there was one thing that ruined their ease; the doctor didn't know when he'll wake up. They could say the blunette has undergo another coma yet again. Everyone began to fear that he might not eventually wake up for another three days. It could be forever. No one knew. They wished they do, yet they wished they don't. They all even hoped that he would eventually gain consciousness.

Room 204 is where Oozora Hiro laid asleep. His sleeping figure wasn't alone though.

Ran was sitting on a chair while staring at the blunette. He looked so peaceful; that was her thought. Her heart, however, doubted that image. Behind it would reveal to be a painful expression that indicates him experiencing a nightmare he can never wake up from. It pained her already just by looking at him.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She didn't flinch nor make eye contact with the person for she knew who it was.

She asked suddenly in a sad tone, "He's not going to wake up, is he?"

There was no response. Apparently, the hand on her shoulder made an assuring grip but at the same time, it felt too bitterly tight.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "it was sudden. I didn't mean it."

"You don't have to apologise," Haruka replied.

"But it's all my fault," Ran muttered, "I shouldn't have put the blame on him and this happens... Why didn't he rebuke at us after what we did?"

Utter silence was cut short the moment Haruka spoke to her.

"When I was reunited with him," she began, "I tried my best as I can to learn more how he grown so much."

"Of course, he have grown to be a fanatic obsessed of a dream that everyone would make a laugh at," she continued, "but he didn't care. More importantly, he still kept on believing. He believed he will be a hero, and he wouldn't; not without his friends."

Ran finally took a glance at her eyes with her own. Her yellow neon eyes were anxious to learn more about him. But what pained Haruka the most was her sadness and guilt and she looked lost as a puppy stranded into the darkest civilian streets. Haruka didn't catch her breath nor stop a tear flowing down through her cheek.

But she instead went on, "Hiro is far too loyal to those he considers as friends. This is what made me curious, why is he being so loyal and friendly to people he doesn't know? Why does he show sympathy to enemies alike?"

"I couldn't find those answers, and it got me nowhere. But after hearing what he'd really been through, whether what that deity said is true or not, it could have been because he was living in solitary."

Haruka took a long breath to calm herself after nearly tearing up as Ran stared at the woman. Then the red head glanced back to the blunette. He was still asleep; she hoped he could have been eavesdropping their conversation. Well, that would make them extremely mad if he did without notifying them that he is really awake. But it would also give them relief, ironic that it was actually okay as well. She just wished to see him awake. _And maybe I can apologise to him,_ she thought.

Haruka had calmed down and was staring at her.

"I think you should go see your grandfather," she suggested, "I mean, he must be awake by now and start looking for you."

"Oji-san is more mature than my father," Ran replied as if she refused, "he knows me better than anyone so there's no need to show myself to him."

"But he might be in no condition."

Ran kept quiet and wouldn't budge from her seat. Haruka didn't realize that Hiro's crush and friend would be this stubborn. But knowing her intention fully, she also realized Ran refused to leave her son's side until he wakes up.

Sighing, Haruka said, "I know you don't want to leave him. But if Hiro were awake and you still refuse, he would have told you to go see your grandfather instead. He would say that a care for a relative always comes first before a friend."

"Besides, he wouldn't want to see you this sad and guilty," she told her, "knowing him, he would forgive you for your actions. Does that change your mind?"

Ran was still silent and a little hesitant at the same time. But she knew she was right. Hiro wouldn't want her or any of their friends to be this way; all guilty and ashamed of their foolish ways. He wouldn't blame them for putting him in a situation that would kill him, because they _are_ his friends. _And will always be,_ she thought.

Reluctantly, she finally got up from her seat and started walking to the door. Followed by Haruka when she told Ran that she needed to get supplies for herself and her son in case if he's hungry when awake.

With one last glance at the blunette, Ran couldn't help but have tears falling from her eyes. She prayed that the next time she visits him again, she will only see him fully awake.

 _Please wake up, Hiro._

Ban was at room 221 where his parents would be sleeping in as patients. He was sitting on a chair just beside his father's bed while watching them sleep.

They haven't woken up since the mind control was broken. But the doctor said they'll eventually will and told him that they needed a rest.

He was glad that they're alive. Although, he felt guilty. Because of Behemoth's false words, he nearly killed his parents by his own hands. To make it worse, he almost had Hiro getting himself killed just to stop him and Ran. Ban felt regret. He regrets for insulting and blaming on the blunette, and of course, putting up a large distance between them. _Some friend am I,_ he thought.

Then his thoughts changed back to Runa. His eyes widened at the thought of her. Come to think, just earlier he had unknowingly hurt her and even acted harsh towards her along with Kazu and Ami. After submitting Hiro along with his parents and the victims to the hospital, he hadn't seen her since. Although he did see her once, she became distant towards him which pains him and makes him regret for his actions that time.

"I'm such an idiot," muttered Ban while admitting, "I guess she probably hates me now."

"Runa wouldn't hate you."

He shot his head in surprise. He glanced at the door only to see Mami standing there.

"Well, she might be hating you just a little bit," she told him, "but she isn't. The reason why she didn't come close to you because she's scared."

"Scared of me?" Ban asked, "why?"

"Because she thought you've changed into a cold murderous person," Mami replied calmly.

Ban didn't speak. He was just looking at her, while trying to adjust and understand her words. _She was scared, because I've turned into a murderer?_ Going back to that time when he and the others confronted Behemoth and his servants (who were supposedly the victims and his parents under his control), he remembered how he nearly intended to kill an innocent life, how he had hurt Runa and became so cold towards her and even to Jessica. The thought of it frightened him, and it may conclude why Runa would be so afraid of him.

 _She was really scared_. Ban tilted his head down, feeling ashamed and completely guilty. _Will I ever make it up for her?_

His doubts lingered and clouded his mind, making him confused. He didn't know what to do. Even if he does and it would be apologizing to her, would she forgive him? She would definitely not. But how can he be so sure? Runa is gentle and a kind girl with a pure heart and she may be a forgiving person as well. Though after what he did, would she accept his apology?

"Have you ever wondered why Runa intended to help you?"

Ban glanced back to Mami. She was still there, standing by the open door. His thoughts were broken by her sudden question which got him curious. In response, he shook his head as a no, replying, "I have no idea to be honest."

Mami just looks at him before turning her gaze at the clear window, allowing her to see the sky now red, yellow, and orange mixed together into a blissful canvas along with the sun setting itself into the landscape mid way. As she stares at the image, she said, "I was nearly taken to custody when Takuya gave me a second chance on living unless I did something wrong."

Ban stared at her in shock but kept quiet while listening intently as she continued, "Heck I don't know what's been on his mind during that day, but I didn't go against it. So I took my second chance instead of wasting it."

"After gaining freedom, I started working as a nurse at Optima. That's when I met Runa; a patient I supposedly need to take care of."

 _Mami went into the designated room which she was applied by the doctor. Once she entered the room, she was surprised to see a girl fully awake while a tube was attached to her, connecting to a Heart Rate Machine that showed her heart's condition._

 _Isn't she supposed to be sleeping? she thought. Usually, a patient should be unconscious while the machine shows their heart condition. Strange._

 _The girl noticed her and began to smile warmly._

 _"Hello," she greeted, "you must be the new nurse."_

 _Mami blinked. She was surprised and didn't know what to say, although she stuttered a few words, "Ah yes, I am. You're...?"_

 _She_ _giggled. "Runa. My name is Runa."_

 _Mami took care of Runa for at least a couple of months. While giving her care, she was annoyed of her carelessness and would sometimes scold her or even give her a moral lesson or advice to never do anything rash that would instantly endanger herself. This surprised Mami even more, because she never cared for anyone nor done these things in her entire life._

 _During her time with Runa, she found out she had an older sister. Surprisingly, it was Rina Ishimori, an assistant of Professor Yamano and employee of Seekers and Tiny Orbit. Mami would secretly watched the two sisters talk without them noticing her. They were inseparable as they talked longer than Mami could remember. She didn't realize she was smiling while thinking about her time spent with her older brother_ _while he was alive._

 _I hope Runa recovers, she thought, so that she could be with her older sister. Mami didn't want the siblings to be in the same position as her and Ren._

 _Runa wept quietly while Mami tried to comfort her by rubbing her back._

 _Rina just left when she was called by Seekers for an important business. It had been days since she saw her and able to talk to Rina, and she already misses her. Runa didn't cry until she sees her older sister gone. This worried Mami, she had no idea that the girl would hide her true feelings from her own sibling. Knowing Runa, she didn't want to concern Rina, nor her._

 _"Will I ever get better, Ms. Mami?" Runa sobbed while asking her this question for the third time. "Am I... going to die?"_

 _This left the woman utterly speechless. She didn't know what to say. Of course, she would just scold her for saying something like that. But_ _she knew of her illness. The doctor couldn't say it was permanent and whether there's a cure for it. If, however, the illness is permanent and there's no curing it, there's a less chance that Runa would survive._

 _With that, Mami gently hugged her. Quietly whispering soothing words she hoped would calm the girl as Runa let's all of her emotions out._

 _She just didn't know what she can do for her. Going against fate was completely impossible. But Mami prayed, that Runa can still be saved. Anything that will bring her out of her loneliness, as well as curing her._

 _That's when **he**_ _came in._

 _Mami was going back to Runa's room after finishing her side duties. Walking at the halls, she stopped midway. She was stunned because there was someone familiar standing by the door to Runa's room._

 _It wasn't Rina. It was Yamano Ban. He seemed to be carrying a large paper bag. Apparently, what's written on the paper bag said to be given out from a child's care program._

 _Was he assigned to give out something to the kids here? She thought suspiciously._

 _What made her even more suspicious was him staring through the door. She had no idea how long he had been standing there since she came to check up on Runa. She was about to walk up to him but stayed in her position when she saw him making an expression. He looked surprised, then he came inside the room and closes it._

 _Did Runa invite him? she asked in her thoughts again._

 _She walked up to the door. Slowly and carefully opened it just a little. She was only eavesdropping as she heard Runa's voice._

 _"So what's your name?"_

 _"Ban. You?"_

 _"Runa," she replied, "what's in the bag?"_

 _"Oh this?"_

 _Mami looked through the door, only to see the brunette taking out a box from the bag. The box had a picture of an LBX Warrior._

 _"Boxes filled with LBXs," he answered._

 _"LBX?" Runa echoed._

 _"Yeah, LBX," he repeated, "you know 'Little Battlers Experience'? They're the popular toys out there and are made from many companies."_

 _"I... never heard of them before to be honest," she said._

 _"Never?" Ban's voice sounded surprised._

 _Runa added, "I never played them before either."_

 _They became quiet. Deadly quiet. It wasn't comfortable to Mami. If the brunette say anything inferior to the girl, she won't hesitate to strangle him to death and have herself imprisoned. Apparently, Ban said what she didn't expect, "I can explain to you what they are."_

 _"Really?" Runa asked, somehow her voice was filled with joy and hope._

 _"Yeah," he replied in a nervous tone, "and I can teach you how to play them. If you want?"_

 _"No, no," Runa told him, "I don't really mind. I... want to know how to play."_

 _"Then let's start!"_

 _As the two began their friendly meddling, Mami stood there quietly before leaving them_ _alone._

 _Days passed since Rina's short visits. Then they started with Ban visiting Runa. He kept visiting her everyday. Either during the day or night, he would come to see her, spending most of his time with her, longer than how Rina spent with Runa. Nevertheless, Mami continued watching the two secretly. She still had grudges against the brunette and did not trust him at all. But slowly, she began to trust him. While she watches them, there she saw how close the two of them became and one is fond of the other._

 _Their closeness brought them even closer, and their friendship started to evolve even more; developing a relationship indicating they're more than just friends. It grew even bigger ever since that other day._

 _As usual,_ _Ban visited Runa again. Mami just saw him passed by and silently followed him. Thankfully, she was done with her side chores so she's free to do whatever she wants if it doesn't involve of making anything rash._

 _She arrived after Ban entered the room and quietly eavesdropped their conversation. Apparently, Mami wasn't so sure if it was okay to show herself to him so it's best to hide than just making things awkward._

 _"Why so sad?" Ban asked._

 _"I...", Runa paused for a second before replying, "you know I'm very ill right?"_

 _This pained Mami after hearing that. Was she going to tell him?_

 _"Yeah," he said, his voice was blank but a tone of fear was there, "the doctor didn't say it was permanent... Was it, Runa?"_

 _"No, it's not permanent," she told him, "but it got worse actually."_

 _"How, worse is it?" he asked as he sat beside her on her bed._

S _he replied reluctantly_ , _"Much worse."_

 _Silence was now between the two. Mami could tell Runa was reluctant to tell him the news. She knew it would only hurt him more than it hurts to her, especially to her older sister Rina._ _But they don't know that. And it worried Mami to death._

 _"Ban," Runa began hesitantly, "if this is really the end, I want to--"_

 _"Don't!"_

 _Mami was surprised, even Runa. Neither of them heard him shouting at her before. But his shout sounded desperate, anxious and full of sorrow. Finally taking a look at Ban's face through the door, Mami was shocked to see tears flowing from his eyes._

 _"Don't," he sobbed, "don't tell me that this is the end!"_

 _"Ban..." Runa muttered._

 _"I've lost two friends," he cried, "I don't want to lose you too!"_

 _He then embraced the ill girl. She was taken a back by his actions but realized she was hugged by someone very close to her. She also repeated what he just said, even Mami repeated it in her head._

 _He doesn't want to lose her._

 _Mami saw Runa hugged the brunette back. Rubbing his back and his brown hair; trying to comfort him, whispering soothing words that Mami couldn't make out what they were. But she knew what Runa was saying to him. She promised him that she won't die._

 _Because of him, Runa's despair and loneliness was resolved. Her dream of being cured turned into a pure determination. Instead of believing that she would die soon, she believed that she can still make it. Fighting this burden is the only way for her to have a chance to live up to the fullest. To be with Rina, as well as to be with Mami, especially Ban._

 _"She also told me," Mami said in final, "once she gets better, she wanted to tell you her feelings."_

The sun was still up but will soon be set asleep into the landscape. The afternoon sky had an additional color which now contained a broad dark purple line on top of the warm canvas sky.

The Tokiosia Park was quiet without anyone making a noise. It was nearly empty when a certain girl stood in the middle of the park. Listening to the wind gently flowing through her other than her breathing.

It was the only sound she could hear, except she didn't hear the other sound. It was the sound of footsteps, there was even a pant; an exhaustion for air. But the other sound didn't cease and it kept on going.

Ban sprinted as fast as he could. Calling out the girl's name, "Runa!"

Runa flinched but didn't move from her position.

His running turned into a slow walk the moment he finally saw her. Although she didn't confront him face to face, Ban still approaches her.

"What do you want, Ban?" she asked.

He stopped, almost close to where she is. He couldn't tell what's the tone in her words, but he would only guess that it wasn't pleasant.

"I want to apologise," he replied, "for hurting you."

She didn't say anything as he said, "Are you still mad at me? If you are, then it's alright."

"You should be mad at me. After all, I did terrible things without my conscience before I even realized it. I even hurt you, and Hiro too. I'm sorry, Runa. Really, I didn't mean it."

She didn't say anything. She stood still as if she was statue. Thinking that it wasn't enough, Ban would take his last try to make amends with her. And if it didn't go well, then he be better off standing alone in the middle of the rain if it were to occur.

"Do you remember, what I told you?" he asked. " _Don't tell me that this is the end_?"

Runa didn't budge but her fingers secretly fidgeted without the brunette noticing.

Still seeing no reaction at all, he went on, "I even told you that I don't want to lose you. Runa, if you think what I told you were lies, they weren't."

"Ever since I set my eyes on you, I felt something different about you," he told her, "I can't quite explain it but whenever I see you there on that bed, all sad and alone, it somehow made me sad."

"It even pained me to see you hurt," he said, "of course, you didn't see me expressing pain and regret hours ago. But I did express those emotions, it's just that I didn't show them on the outside."

"If this isn't enough to forgive me then it's fine. You can hate me all you want. I will allow you to never forgive me as long as you keep moving on."

He was finished. The silence came back once again along with the wind blowing pass them. He waited for her response. His heart didn't cease to beat as if he was still running in a marathon instead of standing there to just wait. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke,

"I would forgive you, but I still hate you."

He felt disheartened. Though he understood her reasons, he wouldn't blame her after all.

"If," she added, "you change into a different person."

Ban blinked, shooting a glance at Runa only to see her finally facing him. His heart began to beat faster the moment he saw her appearance. Although she wore the same clothing and bore the same hairstyle, she looked beautiful to him. The rays of the setting sun striking down on her and her smile made her even more dazzling. He couldn't set his eyes elsewhere but her.

As she smiled, she also had a few tears rolling down from her eyes.

"Promise me," she said, "that you won't ever change, Ban. Promise me, that you won't turn what you cherished most into a weapon again."

He didn't know what to say. Of course he couldn't speak due to his awestruck at her beauty. He was also speechless because she forgave him, if he didn't change exactly. Now knowing fully, why she intended to help him and his friends, fighting alongside them knowing the dangers in their path but still wanted to help, why she stayed by his side all this time when she tried to. She wanted to repay, for giving hope and making her happy, for always being there for her.

Finally realizing it, Ban smiled in return.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ban nodded. "Cross my heart."

Then he slowly approaches her. "But may I add something to that promise?"

Runa felt nervous. She was even flushing when he finally got closer to her.

She stuttered, "What is it?"

Ban smiled again; it was gentle.

"I want to promise you, that I won't hurt you and leave your side ever again."

With that, he pulled her close to him and planted his lips on hers. Runa's eyes widened as saucers. She felt speechless and shocked in her position. She couldn't move every inch of her body at all. She froze because of his simple action, that warmed her heart in ease. Her tears to which she tried to hold back, finally made their way out in great joy that she couldn't explain. Not wanting him to wait, she finally kissed him back in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She thought she would be the one to make the first move. But things happened in many strange ways and she couldn't tell him her feelings because of that. Now, it was his turn to tell her _his_ feelings for her. It made her very happy.

Ban, on the other hand, was nervous and still was when he took the first step. But he felt glad afterwards when she returned those feelings to him, making him smile through the kiss.

No one bothered to disrupt them and it was just only the two of them there, standing close together under the dawn which bathed them in warm gentle light.

Ran was walking at the halls. She already visited the room where her grandfather was. He was fully awake and she was able to spent with him for only a couple of minutes and two hours. She was happy at the fact that he went out of the woods although, her thoughts changed back to Hiro.

 _I hope he's awake as well,_ she thought.

The thought of him not gaining consciousness from his slumber dawned her in despair. Quickly, she rushed herself to go straight for the room she thought of visiting. She stopped when she finally reached the front door of that room.

She was back to the place where Hiro was submitted. Standing before the door, Ran slowly put up her hand onto the knob but paused herself during the process. If he's really awake and she apologizes him, would he accept her apology? He would definitely will, her mind told her. But her heart, however, doubted that. What if he changed after he went through all of that?

Waiting for answers would only make her insane. The thought of him not waking up from his _supposedly_ coma would also draft her far from her sanity already. She knew she won't get answers if she keeps asking for them. 'Only one way to find out' is the only statement she hates the most.-- Why?-- Because she never know what happens after that.

Finally giving in, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Then, she slowly opened the door. When the door was completely opened midway, she froze.

On the bed where the blunette was laid asleep, she saw Hiro sitting up instead of laying back on the mattress. And his eyes, they were open. She can see traces of life in them while they stared at a clear window that showed a beautiful landscape. Ran blinked a few times, thinking that she was actually hallucinating. But it was no illusion at all. She is definitely seeing a fully awake Oozora Hiro.

Apparently, Hiro didn't hear the door open and was so focused on the landscape. He was in deep trail of thoughts until they broke by the sound of her voice.

"Hiro?"

He finally shot a glance at the door, and was surprised to see her standing there.

"Ran-san..."

Before he could speak, he was startled when she quickly hugged him. But her sudden embrace only stung his side as he gasped.

"Ran-san, careful! I have a broken rib!"

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly let go of him as he carefully touches his side.

"Man, it hurts," he winced lowly.

"Hiro," Ran called, "since when did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago I guess," he replied. "How are your grandfather and the others?"

"They're doing okay," she answered, "my grandfather woke up when I came to visit him."

Hiro sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

He then earned a smack on the head. Again, it startled him but his side didn't sting this time but his poor skull instead. He quickly placed both of his hands on the spot where the hand landed on.

"Ran-san!?"

The red head merely huffed, crossing her arms while looking at him in the eye; making the blunette feeling a little nervous.

"You're an idiot, Hiro," she muttered, "you made everyone worried, even your mother! Didn't you realize what you were doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Plus, you shouldn't make fun of that deity," she added, "otherwise he would've killed you permanently!"

"But if I didn't would he stop killing you!?"

Ran took back by surprise. He never make an outburst at anyone, not even to Ban nor her. As if her realized his mistake, he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it wasn't like me."

"No," she shook her head, "no, you're definitely right on that. But still, even if you distracted him you would've been dead."

"At least I should be," he muttered.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"It's better if someone like me be dead."

"Hiro!" She berated, "didn't you hear yourself!? You're saying you wanted to die!?"

"I have the right to say it because I'm a fraud!"

A sound was made. But it didn't sound like a smack. It was a different sound. A hand print was placed on his right cheek. Hiro stared at her in shock. To add his current expression, he saw her tearing up. Tears couldn't stop flowing from her eyes, and at the same time, she felt furious.

"Don't," she said, "you ever say that."

"You hear me?" she rushed towards him and landed punches on his chest.

Although he winced a little, he felt her attacks were soft like a feather.

"Don't ever say what I thought of you before," she began to sobbed while she softly punches him in a slow motion. "Because of me... you ended up this way..."

She stopped punching and quietly weeps onto his chest which was covered by the cloth he was wearing. Her tears soaked it wet and so as the bandages wrapped around that spot to which he could now feel the wetness made by her tears.

"I'm sorry..."

He didn't know what to say. Lately he had been thinking about telling her and their friends the _truth_. He thought she would just leave him if he tells her. But with Ran cutting him off and now crying on him as well as apologizing to him, he just couldn't tell her. Putting that aside, Hiro tries to calm her down.

Slowly without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her forming an embrace. She didn't budge but succumbed to this as she cries softly.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this. But Hiro didn't care. Ran needed comfort so he gives most of it to her as best as he could and her quiet weeping slowly dissolving seemed to work.

Finally, she stopped crying but she remained still in his arms. None of them said a word until Hiro broke the ice.

"I didn't mean to say things like that," he told her, "but what you said to me? I couldn't let go of it. It's just that most of what you said are completely true about me."

"Me being one of the best LBX players out there," he muttered, "it was my powers doing. At first, I denied to believe it but it was really its doing, not mine."

"But did I tell you about it? No. I was scared to tell you because you might just leave me and never come back. I guess, you can call me selfish and a big joke."

"You're not a joke," she told him, making him glance at her as she pushes herself away from him while adjusting herself. "Really, you're not. And as for you being selfish? You were that way because you didn't want to be alone again."

"Ran-san..."

"I don't care if it's because of your powers," she said, "You're a human being like me and the rest. Someone like you... should deserve something better than being isolated."

"Plus, I like to have your bond remained intact with ours as long as our favorite hobby will always makes us close," she added.

Hiro seemed faltered at that statement. "I don't think LBX will still be my hobby."

Ran stared at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Ran-san, don't you remember? That deity," he reminded her, "he took my powers. I'm now just a normal person. I won't able to predict the future. Not even fixing anything magically nor will I ever play LBX again."

"Yes, you will."

Both of them shot a surprising glance at the door only to see Ban standing there.

"Ban!"

"Ban-san!"

The brunette slowly approached them then took out both of his hands to Hiro. The blunette, in turn, was surprised to see his blue CCM and his third LBX, Ikaros Force.

Hiro's voice trailed off, "Where..."

"It took us thirty minutes to look for it back at West District," he replied, "thankfully it didn't break."

Ran merely stared at the brunette with a look while repeating, " _Us_?"

"Runa helped me search for it," he explained, "Anyway, as for Ikaros Force, I asked Rina if they still have it either from Tiny Orbit or Seekers and I borrowed it."

"Don't worry," he assured him, "they don't mind fixing minor damages on him."

He lended the two items to the blunette as Hiro stares at them. Then he glanced up to Ban who seemed to be waiting for his response.

"Why...?"

"Why?" he repeated and replied, "because you're my friend."

"Ever since I met you before Detector's terrorism, I started to believe that you will be a great player like me and the others."

"And your powers helping you doesn't matter to me," Ban smiled, "when I helped you how to play, you started to enjoy LBX. Not only that, ever since you became a part of the team, you're always the one to cheer us up whenever we feel down and always support any one of us along the way."

"So to repay that," he continued, "I don't mind teaching you how to play again."

Hiro just stared at him speechless. Although his support had inspired him, doubts still clouded his mind and he couldn't help but lose hope.

"But," he asked "what if I don't do well like before?"

"You'll do better than before," Ran placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her as he sees her smile, "you're you, with or without your powers."

"Ran-san..." He then looked at the brunette. "Ban-san..."

Just before his eyes, he is seeing two of his first friends had returned to him. He thought he was dreaming. He thought he could be alone again. But realizing this is real, he couldn't help but feel happy. Tears fell on the blanket while he tilts his head, crying uncontrollably but with joy he couldn't express before.

"I'm glad..." he wept quietly, "I'm glad that I met you guys. I'm glad that I met LBX."

With that, Ran and Ban embraced him; the one who considered their friend, and a hero.

Haruka was walking back to where her son was sleeping. She stopped midway when she saw the door opened a little, and there was light emitting through the opening.

Feeling panic, she rushed for the door. Negative thoughts flooded her vision. She feared something might have happened to him. Although that was the case, she stopped again.

From that room, there was a ruckus going on. But it sounded cheerful. There were also voices which she presumed them to be Ban's and Ran's, along with...

Hiro, she thought.

She walked up to the door, and silently peeked through it.

"Get ready, Hiro, Ran," Ban exclaimed, "because I'm not going to lose."

Ran nodded, exclaiming, "Same here!"

Hiro just smirked in amused. "When it comes to bets, I'm not going to lose either. Bring it on you guys!"

Haruka saw her son, fully awake, playing LBX along with Ban and Ran. With the air feeling so merry, the three of them seem to be having fun. They were smiling as well.

In turn, Haruka smiled. Not wanting to disturb them, she simply leave them be. She'll send a text or a call to her son when she gets back to Seekers base for an important duty. Other than that, she felt happy for her son.

"It's getting late," Ban pointed out after noticing the sky becoming darker. "I better go back to my parents. Ironic that they're in this hospital."

"You're staying?" Hiro asked.

"Where, and who do you think am I supposed to sleep with? At the streets with stray animals?"

"Woah," Hiro took a step back but was apologetic at the same time, "sorry, I didn't mean that way."

Ban, however, just laughs while shrugging off.

"No, I should be the one apologizing Hiro," he chuckled, "I was just messing with you."

"Well, don't joke like that next time," he whined, "you know I can be such a worried person."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't."

The brunette walked up to the door. Before he left, he waved goodbye to his two friends as they did the same.

Watching him leave, Hiro and Ran realized it was just the two of them in the room. Ran was still sitting beside Hiro while he sat up on the bed. The atmosphere wasn't merrier than before but it was rather quiet. None of them said anything. Neither did they make an eye contact with the other. However, it didn't take long for the other to break the silence.

"Hiro."

The mentioned blunette turned his head towards her. Though she didn't meet his eyes, she continued, "I've been meaning to ask you this. Where were you while I was in the martial arts tournament?"

"You promised, right?" she asked, "you promised you will be there but you weren't. Where were you?"

He stared at her for merely a second, then turned away afterwards and replied, "I was at home."

"I did remember that promise," he told her, "at that time, I was planning to go to the tournament but my mom had to talk with me about some errand."

"What kind of errand?" she asked.

He answered, "School errand."

"I never get along with my classmates you see," he explained, "and sometimes they would point the blame at me when something drastic happens. They merely see me as some freak. A nobody to be precise, and I... tended to let them do what they want."

She finally glanced at him as he glanced at her. Her eyes seemed to be showing worry which surprised him because he didn't see any pity in them except that.

"Hiro, you're letting them bully you? For how long?"

"From elementary to middle school I guess," he replied, "I mean, even if I did fight back, would people bother to trust me ? And stop blaming me? No one. And I never have a single friend since until I met you and Ban."

"I'm still glad though," he said with a smile, "that I was able to endure during my lonely days. I never stopped believing that I will become a hero and have friends this time. I'm really glad that I met you and the others."

Immediately, he noticed her fists gripping on her pants and her whole body was trembling.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Ah no," she lied, "Nothing's wrong."

"Ran-san," he placed his hand on her, making her flinched unintentionally. "Don't lie to me. I want to know what's bothering you."

She didn't stop trembling but calmed herself down afterwards although with a sad sigh. "You said you were planning to go to the tournament, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I even tried to come when I noticed it already started."

"Then you came?"

"Yeah," he responded with a sad tone, "but I got there too late. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't accept your apology if you're really telling me the whole truth," she said bluntly.

He looked at her in surprise but before he could even ask, he flinched when she shouted in fury, "tell me, Hiro. Who was that girl?"

Hiro looked confused. "What girl?"

"Don't pretend," she berated, "I saw you with a girl when I came out of the tournament."

"You were still there at that time?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," she responded with an angry tone.

"So, you saw her kissed me, didn't you?" he asked in a dull, sad tone.

Ran was surprised at his response. "Well, yeah," she said, "and I thought you were dating with her."

"That stalking weird popstar?" he exclaimed in sarcasm, "No way."

"Hold on," she said, "stalking? Popstar? Hiro, just who was that girl with you?"

The blunette sighed carelessly, "I guess I have to tell you about her. What's the point of not telling anyone about her, anyway?"

He began explaining to Ran about what he knew of the girl name Aimi Katana. He did expect her to be surprise as his mother since he knew Aimi is popular over Japan, and he also told her the popstar's stalker nature as well as her being a dealer.

"Wow, a popstar had a crush on you," remarked Ran, "yet she stalks at you. Just what did you do to make her fall for you?"

"That I don't know," Hiro sighed, "and I really don't want to know."

Ran became silent while looking at him then spoke, "I have something to tell you, Hiro."

The blunette stared at her while she was fidgeting her fingers nervously as she spoke, "And you're the first person to know the _truth_."

"The truth?" he echoed. "About what?"

She was still hesitant, even doubting what he'll react but she didn't want to make him wait, and waste this chance. Taking a deep breath and exhaled, she was ready to tell him.

"About my relationship with Yuuya."

Hiro was silent as she finished her next statement, "My relationship with him... it's a fake."

She expected a different kind of reaction but didn't expect a surprise one from him. Although he was a little confused, there's seemed to be a glitter of hope in his eyes. Besides that, there was something else in them but Ran thought she was imagining things.

"Fake?" he asked, "what do you mean?"

"You may think we look perfect together but Yuuya and I are never really a couple at all," she explained, "we never even dated. What we said is all false and play."

The blunette was trying to take her words into his headYuuya and Ran never love each other? He has got to be dreaming but this, this is real. He had his two important friends returned to him and now, Ran was telling him the truth about her relationship with his rival.

"But why?" he asked, "why did you lie to us?"

She didn't say anything, until she turned away from him as tears flowed from her eyes again.

"I don't know," she said in honest, "maybe because I feel like it. I know that wasn't like me. It's just that... I thought I was betrayed."

This angered Hiro after hearing that, though he gently asked her, "By who?"

"You."

This left Hiro speechless. Him betraying her? How? He didn't do anything wrong... Or, was it when she saw him with Aimi? Realization fell upon him as he looked at Ran who couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

"Ran-san..."

She felt pathetic after saying these things to him. Her mind doubted that he would feel the same way but her hearts tells her that he will understand and return her feelings to her. The war between her mind and heart disrupted when se felt arms wrapped around her. To her surprise it was Hiro. Although she struggled to push away, he simply wouldn't budge to let go of her.

"I was about to tell you something right after the tournament," said Hiro.

She stopped struggling then looks up to him as he tilts his head to look at her. His dark brown eyes showed those emotions again. But the most noticeable one is a tense feeling of affection, rendering her to draw conclusions of what this means although she listened to his next words.

"Ever since that accidental kiss," he continued while making a nervous grin as he blushed in deep red as her hair, "I thought you would be mad at me for it. But before that, I was daydreaming about how life can be so perfect if you stay by my side forever."

Ran was blushing the same way as him, though that last statement had dawned her with understanding and filled with hope. She noticed his hand being placed on her right cheek and felt his thumb wiping away her tears.

"I didn't realize how you really felt at that time but now I do," he said, "I've been waiting to tell you this and it seems like it took long for you to have a chance. Ran-san, I want you to know that no matter who you are forever with, I will always love you 'till the end."

Before she realized it, the blunette got her first by pressing his lips onto hers. She froze in place while trying to take in what is happening right now. She confessed the truth and her feelings, then the boy, who she still fall for while denying it, confessed his feelings to her. And he's kissing her with deep love. Last time they had that accidental kiss, it merely changed her. But this, is rather different. His words. His actions. She couldn't describe how they engulfed her heart full of warmth. Without hesitation, she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his gesture by kissing him back while he tightened the embrace a little as both of them kissed deeply to have the other feel their affections for one another. Without them realizing, there was an electric pulse surged through them but they didn't pay no mind to it and continued their purpose.

The air felt warm and became merrier again. The world spun slowly as if it gave these two certain young teens some time to show and feel their love for each other. What they thought after that? It was magical.

 ** _GenesX: This is the longest chapter that I made so far and it only took me about three to four days to complete it. If there's any confusion or something different about this chapter, I apologise for that. Please give me a review in case, and a rate too. See ya~_**

 ** _[Note: Before I forget, here's a reply to 111's review from my recent update; I'm a Filipino too.] ;)_**


	17. The Outcome

**_Chapter 16:_** ** _The Outcome_**

Behemoth was back in his current throne room; moreover, how it was. This isn't what he envisioned, but ever since that filthy human insulting his judgement, he couldn't help but turn this place into a mechanized fortress of his own. Spikes and pillars made with all kinds of different metal; plunged up from the ground. Golden lines spread to the whole area of the chamber.

With the power that he had stolen from him, he can create and rebuild what he ever wanted if necessary. Metal and wires spread across the walls of the inferior room.

He was in the process of completing it, although he was disrupted.

"My lord," Adam called.

He turned to him and saw Eve stood beside him.

"Is this how want you this to be?" Eve asked.

Behemoth merely sulked, glaring at them with pure fury.

"Are you defying me?" He questioned them.

There was no trace of emotion expressed from their faces. They care nothing but their loyalty to their master, especially to his new purpose.

They both responded in unison, "No."

"But we want to help you with the preparations," said Eve.

The deity silently looked at them before he smirked evilly.

"I see. Then do me a favor, Adam, Eve."

"Whatever it is you requested," they saluted in unison.

Back in the hospital, Hiro went back to sleep. He was sleeping well and wasn't undergoing a coma this time. However, his eyelids shut themselves very deep. He began to stir himself rapidly on the bed and he was sweating. His breath was hard to catch and he constantly panted.

Images fly pass him and flash one after another. Although, he barely catches what ever scene they're showing him. The first scene showed him an island as it flashes to the deity in a strange chamber with carvings of odd golden lines.

The picture reverted back to the island but it was not originally what he saw. It looked rather dark and had these giant black spikes all over its landscape. There was no greenery but decayed plants instead. The island only had one volcano but it now have five of them but the four are smaller than the current volcano.

The image reverts itself again, this time, a scene of several molten meteors blasted from each of the volcanoes. As if they were nuclear missiles of the world government, these meteors crashed on different countries; USA, China, Egypt, Spain; the whole human civilization. They flashed then showed a scene of people running for their lives, trying to escape the disaster that befalls upon them.

Hiro gritted his teeth and began to stir more uncontrollably.

The next image came. He saw Duck Shuttle flying then flashes to see the aircraft landing on the same island. He then sees his friends raiding the deity's lair. But suddenly, there was an explosion which came from above. The next thing he knew, he saw most of his friends lying on the ground, their blood spilled and stained the stone. Some of their bodies are under the rubble and a few were lying dead on top of boulders.

"No..."

He saw Ran lying on the ground as well; her blood stained her military combat suit and some more which trailed through her face from her forehead. Her eyes were completely shut, and she wasn't breathing.

He stopped stirring, but his head couldn't stop from moving sideways. His teeth clenched once more; more sweat flowed through his face. His hand gripped on the cover mattress while the other tightly held the blanket.

He muttered in despair, "Ran-san..."

Ran was staying in Hiro's room for tonight and was sleeping on a chair. However, her sleep was disrupted by Hiro calling her name constantly, causing the red head to wake up. Her eyes were barely open as she lazily glanced at him.

Her vision was blurry until it became clear, and saw the blunette sleeping rather odd.

"Hiro...?"

"Ra..." he panted, "Ran-san..."

In an instant, her eye lids spread wide in alert. Now fully awake, she quickly got up from her chair then rushes to his side.

She looked at him as he stirred wildly. She felt more worried than before once she saw him sweating hard and was barely breathing.

Tears flowed from his eyes as Hiro began to cry out loud in his sleep, "No!"

She thought in panic, _He must be having a nightmare!_

Ran then tried to wake him up. Although she didn't know what's going on in his dreams, Hiro began seeing horror. He saw his mother dead. His friends are dead. Ran is dead. Everyone is dead. In one final image, he saw Earth. As if it entered the end of the Jurassic era again, everything on the world; the lands, the animals, the people; all are completely wiped out.

"Hiro wake up!"

"AAAHHH!!!"

He screamed, flinging himself up and his teary eyes are finally open; finding himself back in his hospital room, sitting on his hospital bed. His sweat didn't stop flowing, so are his tears. He couldn't stop panting after that nightmare; or was it...

"Hiro."

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder; didn't flinch but he glanced warily, hoping if it's really her. Ran looked back at him, her eyes full of worry while they hold deep love. She's still breathing and didn't seem to be harmed as well. The love of his life is not dead; but will soon be. The thought of it becoming reality frightened him, making him shiver and tears couldn't stop themselves from escaping his eyes. He needed comfort; he _needs_ her.

"Ran-san..."

Not pitying him but concerned of him, she pulled him close to her in a warm embrace. He barely moved his arms but manages to hold her tightly. He shook; wept in fear. Ran tried her best to comfort him; rubbing his back and hair, whispering soothing words to his ears.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm still here."

"There's no need to be scared Hiro."

Her gentle voice calmed him down, though his whimpers didn't cease. Thinking it wasn't enough, she pulled herself away but didn't let go of him. She then slowly pressed her lips against his, deepening it. He stopped crying; his now dried eyes closed themselves shut without hesitating, gladly leans forward only to deepen the kiss as well. It was passionate; the touch of her lips in his was warm; it tasted so sweet and he couldn't resist it, not even his fears and sorrows would make it sour, nor bitter. His heart is already melting like ice staying under the hot sun. At last, he is at ease, enjoyed at the same time. The same goes for Ran who she find her idea very useful, and definitely worth trying. It took like forever for the couple to hold on to this sensation until they broke away for some air.

Slowly, Ran gave him a small peck on his lips then leans her head against his as her eyes closes again. Hiro gladly rested his forehead on hers and he too, closes his eyes. Both held each other tightly in their arms, and none of them didn't say a thing. But after like ten or twenty minutes passed, Ran opened her eyes, and asked,

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah," he smiled, his eyes opened as well. "Definitely better."

She smiled warmly while sighing in relief, "You were having a nightmare so I was worried."

The word _nightmare_ , brought him back to that fear. But he wasn't shivering; he wasn't crying either. Hiro wondered if it was because of Ran expressing her love to him. Even that was the case, he had to reluctantly let it slipped. Moreover, if the _dream_ really is what he thought it was then there's no point to let this one slide as well.

"About that," he began, "I wasn't having a nightmare."

Ran stared at him wondrously, however, she felt nervous at the same time.

"I... just had a vision."

The sun have shone in the middle of the sky and is already above the clouds. To what they meet is the vast clear ocean. Although it looked rather calm, the waters began to move causing waves to occur. A strong force of wind lift several military jets. They split into groups and set out flying through the meeting with the sea and sky.

"Nothing's here in our place, over," said a pilot of Jet 18. "What about you guys?"

"Same here, over," replied pilot of Jet 15.

Almost every other of his subordinates gave him the same results. It was even ridiculous to him. Why searching an island? Human civilization already spread and rule the whole globe. He doubted that the kid's dream is real. However, his doubts have soon faltered when he received a call from one of the rest.

"Wait," it was from pilot of Jet 11, "I see something!"

Black humongous spikes came out, piercing from the ground as they pierced the sky. Pillars of metal and stone moved and rearrange themselves. Mountains rose and emerged on top of both sea and land. Peculiar lines appeared and traced every surface close to the volcanoes and glowed in gold mixed with scarlet red.

The pilot muttered in disbelief, "Wha- what is that?"

At Tiny Orbit, everyone gathered in the facility room. Hiro is there, so as Mami, and Director Kaios and Professor Yamano whom have woken up from their short rest in the hospital just earlier. They are all looking at the screen which showed several videos recorded by special cameras attached to the military aircrafts.

So far, after they heard pilot of Jet 11's claim, Keisuke began typing the keyboard and zoomed in one small particular video. Once he did, everyone in the room were stunned in place, almost completely frightened. They were shocked to see that there was actually an island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific, it even looked scarier than the haunted places from horror films.

They saw lasers coming out of nowhere in the videos, and instantly, they went through some of the jets; destroying them completely. It left everyone stunned in shock.

 _"What the-"_

 _"Where did they-!?"_

 _"It came from the island!"_

"Oh my god," Rina muttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Cobra mumbled in disbelief.

Kazu mumbled, "That's no island..."

"It looks like a fortress," said Jin.

"And it's alien like!" Asuka exclaimed.

Ran stood not too far from Hiro who was given support by his mother. They knew he had no condition to be out of the hospital but reluctantly let him by her and Professor Oozora, including the doctors. Right now, she felt scared. Hiro told her everything. He told her what he had saw, and she couldn't believe that there would be something as much terrifying as this.

Hiro looked grimaced. It is what he had feared. The island from his vision is taking shape. And would soon be the end of humanity.

Director Kaios turned his head towards the blunette. Catching the adult's attention as he asked, "Is this what you saw in your _vision_ Hiro?"

Everyone in the room averted their gaze to the mentioned person. They waited for his response until he nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

They were traumatized. Completely stunned and speechless at the same time. Director Kaios recovered from it, muttered, "I see..."

"So," Runa held on Ban's hand. "It's going to be the end of the world."

Ban clenched on her hand tightly. He didn't want her to say that, but he wouldn't blame her. She was scared, he himself was scared. And he could tell, everyone is feeling scared as well.

"No."

It made the brunette shot his head up. The rest have looked back to the blunette and so was Ran. On his face, was no fear or despair but it expressed full of hope and determination.

"Not yet," he said, "it will be but not today."

"What do you mean?" Kaios asked.

"Look back to the video," he pointed as everyone followed, "In my vision, there are five volcanoes. But one volcano is bigger than the others."

"See those mountains," he pointed out, "they're placed on where the four volcanoes are. As far as I'm seeing them now, they're not erupting smoke at all."

Takuya called, "Keisuke."

"According to what I've gathered from the geo-scanners, those mountains just emerged from both sea floor and earth surface," he explained, "and they're now in the process of transforming with magma signatures rising in a slow pace."

"The process will only take up to four days to complete," he added.

"So we still have enough time," muttered Professor Yamano.

"How much farther is that island from Tokiosia?" Jin questioned.

Keisuke typed on his keyboard. As soon as he pressed enter, the computer began to calculate, programming on the view of the satellite thus the mile radius between the two locations.

"More than 1000 miles per hour," he said, "but riding on special aircrafts such as Eclipse and Duck Shuttle will only take you up to 24 hours."

"So it's two days long before the volcanoes erupt," Takuya presumed.

"Correct."

"Alright, everyone listen up," Cobra announced, "The deity that we're facing wants to wipe out humanity. If we let it happen then there won't be a tomorrow for everyone."

"We know it's extremely dangerous," Kaios added, "but the NICS squad and the N Nation army can't handle such an enemy, neither the other world armies can, knowing that the deity still has a few of his servants."

"And one of them got deadly powers," Gouda muttered angrily as he remembered what they did to his gang.

"It is unwise for me to ask young people like you to be involve," Kaios concluded as he looked at his daughter and her friends, "but are you willing to take this risk on saving everyone?"

Two hours later, everyone is back at the landing sight located in Tokiosia mall. The officials from the Japanese government took care of the mess and had renewed the place, even added a heavy security activation.

Cobra went ahead towards the Duck Shuttle with Mongoose, who's still a curtsy, followed him in tow. Yagami went in as well, along with his three agents. Gouda stepped in, and so as Sendou, who in turn complained that he was dragged by an "idiot" again. Asuka walk after them while as Kazu and Ami shook their heads until they turned to their relatives, assuring them that they will come back unharmed, and they went inside.

Takuya watched them entered then glances around. Mami stood by him and was looking at the same direction. Haruka did as well. They watched the rest of the young NICS team and their relatives face to face.

To be more precise, most of them wanted the other to speak. Nevertheless, they couldn't, and there are two reasons why; none of them want to make an outburst because it will only make things worst, and lastly, there are people who will refuse to let children like them to take on something far more troubling as this; surprisingly even themselves don't want to go either.

As far as it seems, silence became the actual tension rather than sound. Even if just by not saying a word out of hesitance, the quieter they are will only make the situation even more intense.

"Ban."

Ban reluctantly looked up, meeting with his mother's eyes. She had woken up recently and was told by his father about the news, and his decision.

His mouth opened but closes in hesitance. Ban wanted to save the world, but he knew his parents wouldn't let him go. He knew what they're thinking, what they felt about his decision. They wouldn't want to risk losing their own child, he understood that. His father would go, and may tell him to stay at home. But Mary wouldn't let him leave as well. In his heart, however, Ban didn't want to leave to be honest. And he could see that his father felt the same thing.

"Mom, I..."

Before he knew it, his mother wrapped her arms around him, disrupting him. She ruffles his brown hair and told him, "I know you and your father really need to go. It's your decision, and I cannot interpret it no matter how much I tried."

She made a small distance between them and puts her hand on her son's shoulder. Then she placed her other free hand on his cheek. Her eyes seemed about to tear up although, she put up a smile.

"Just know that I love you," she said, "both you and your father."

A tear rolled through his face as several more followed, Ban bit his lip in frustration.

"I-I don't want to go," he confessed.

"I know," she nodded in understanding, "But you must."

Feeling desperate, he hugged his mother, holding her tightly as he silently cried. Mary returned the gesture, her smile didn't falter as Professor Yamano embraced both his son and his wife. A tear had crawled down through his face from his eye.

"Mary," he vowed, "I promise that Ban and I will come back alive."

Runa had just took a glimpse at the Yamano family, a small smile crept on her lips. Thus, her face changed into a more determined expression as she turned back to her older sister.

Rina was thinking; Runa could tell what she was thinking. But this is her decision and hers alone. As much as she wanted to protect her and those she loved, Rina would refuse to have her involve even though she understood how she felt.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Rina asked.

The sudden question took Runa by surprise. Though, she straighten herself and answered calmly,

"Yes."

"And I know there's no turning back," she concluded, "but this isn't just for the sake of the world, Rina."

The older sister stared at her; then glanced up to meet Mami's gaze. The Hiyama caught it but her response was calmly, pure purpose carved on her face. Seeing this, Rina crept a smile.

She turned back to Runa and said, "If this is what you wanted to do, then try you're best."

Runa, in turn, muttered in surprise, "Rina..."

"But," she added, placing her hand on her shoulder and her face looked serious, "promise me that you will come back alive, no matter what."

This brought the younger Ishimori in tears; although she teared up, she forced a nod at her and hugged her tightly as Rina embraced her back.

"Be careful out there," Director Kaios advised his daughter.

Ever since he was abducted by one of the deity's servants, he had a minor injury on his head and was too weak to go on dangerous missions.

"I will, Daddy," said Jessica, hugging him as he returned the gesture.

Jin watched this and later caught a glance from the director of NICS. As if they had a telephatic conversation, Director Kaios told him,

 _"Make sure to keep her safe."_

Jin, in return, nodded. _"I will."_

The last people who are having their lasting moments with each other as relatives were Ran and her grandfather Daimon.

Hiro stood behind her; watching the granddaughter and grandfather having a serious conversation. He could tell just by feeling the air going intense.

"You're going?" Daimon asked.

Ran nodded with confidence. "Yes, Oji-san. It is my decision as well."

He stared at her with no sign of negative expressions until later on, he sighed with a grin. He looked mostly defeated and his smile was rather sympathetic.

"First you got involve in things that aren't your business," he stated, "then you fought with terrorists, and now this!"

"Is that supposed to be a praise or a complaint?" Ran pouted furiously. "Oji-san, I'm not that spoiled child anymore! You even taught me how to fight and make me toughen up!"

 _"Strength isn't everything_ he recalled, "these are the words that you're mother once told me."

She blinked in surprise; thus looking at him while trying to comprehend his words.

Ran brought herself back to reality; seeing her grandfather's gazed with pure passion, most likely with pride, and looked very proud.

Daimon cleared his throat, which was beginning to dry, before speaking, "You're just like your mother. A splitting image of her; light headed, stubborn, passionate, beautiful."

"Losing her had left me in a brink of despair. It had been haunted me ever since she _left_ this world," he admitted, "if I lose you as well, I would have my knees on the ground and yield."

"Oji-san..."

He hadn't talked about her; neither herself asked but she did once before, when she was only five. He told her that her mother died in an accident, while Ran was only about a month old during that time. She never knew or seen what she looked like, and there wasn't any photos of her either.

"Don't you stand there!"

She flinched at his sudden outburst; but she lower her shoulders as she saw him grinning stupidly like an idiot. Although he had been totally awkward and weird in some moments; she never meet this side of his besides that.

"Go and knock that bastard out," he told her. "And make sure you come back here to prove that you beat him."

Ran grinned and nodded approvingly. "Sure I will!"

But she was lost in words at first; then again who wouldn't blame her. She only had her grandfather the only one who understands her. But she never understood him. He was like a rubic cube with a bunch of random colors; a bunch of random, complicated personalities. At least, she now knew that he does care of her well being.

Ran turned around, her face crept a smile. She was gazing at Hiro with this expression who in turn smiled at her. Before the two could head for the shuttle, they were stopped by Daimon calling; "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

The one he was referring to was Hiro. Ran had glanced at the blunette in worry, but got his response when he made an assuring expression, and she reluctantly left.

Hiro turned to Daimon; not expecting a suspicious look along with seriousness. But there wasn't any stern face or anything he had to expect, this surprises him.

"You had a thing for my grandchild?" he asked.

The blunette gulped; he had to be honest with this elderly man. Not that he was afraid of getting hit but being rejected and getting a disapproval from him. If he had to face the worse, then so be it. He would not go back down as this is for Ran.

"Yes."

After he answered, there was a pause from Daimon but he patiently waited for it; although he felt nervous. Finally, the grandfather replied, although questioned,

"How much do you care for her?"

"More than I care for her; I love her. I know you won't accept me. But if I tell you what I will regret the most, that would be breaking her heart."

"And I will never forgive myself as much as you do," Hiro added.

The _vision_ that he had last night still lingered in his head. The sight of everyone close to him dying before his eyes was something he couldn't bear. _I didn't tell them about it._ He had told everyone the whole _vision_ ; all of it except that. But, he wondered why he didn't say anything. Was it fear that shut his voice? Either way even if he did, they will still head on and face the deity; they may even believe that they'll eventually turn it around. But is it possible to defeat him and his servants without dying?

 ** _GenesX: I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. I had an exam that was very important; plus the curriculum is rough and I had to study six different subjects, including world history. Luckily, I had a draft of this chapter and made this longer (I think) just to make up for the long postpone. Please give a rate and review like always._**


	18. Author's Notice

Dear fellow new and old readers, I am sorry to say that I will be improvising this story and make a few changes. But I'm practically focusing on my new recent one so it'll take time. For this change, well, it's because I'm suffering another writer's block right now.

Of course, not only for the long pain staking of waiting will increase (to anyone's opinion of this) there will be updates of this story occuring, rarely. So wait patiently. While you wait, I recommend to new readers to come by and read one of my recent works, Redeem Code.

Again, I am very sorry to disappoint you.

-GenesXYZ

P.S: This notice will be taken out if the story is updated with three new chapters. Thank you.


End file.
